


Realities

by gabsmatos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty Smith, Bottom Morty Smith, Bottom Rick, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Protective Rick, Top Morty Smith, Top Rick, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Rick thought he'd seen it all. Well, he was wrong.





	1. Incident

Chapter 1

Fucking hell! One more day in this mediocre reality. I’m at the garage trying to concentrate myself into one more creation. Fuck, I’m a genius, a scientist, a GOD! Why can’t I concentrate on something so simple? Must be the fact that had happened some days ago... Fact that I can’t get out of my head, as long as I didn’t want to use the memory eraser on myself. If I regret? No…or yes? Me and Morty, are… slightly away from each other because what happened… More because the fact that I’m a fucking selfish old man that hides everything from everyone. Poor little boy, he doesn’t know that I do this stuff cuz’ I’m afraid. Afraid that he’d left me like everyone else did. Yes ladies and gentleman, I have feelings too. In addition, he doesn’t need to know how much his grandpa is sick and gross.   
I thought drinking beyond what I thought I could hold, I would eventually forget all that happened, but the memories of that other universe burn my memory more than the alcohol my guts and the tears my eyes. Damn, I'm Rick Sanchez, I've seen it all and I've felt everything in this stupid universe ... Why did it hurt so much?

Flashback on

It was Monday. Beth had gone to work, worthless as Jerry is, fishing, the marriage of the two was not going well and that jerk did not look for a job. Morty and Summer were at school. I do not know if he was expecting to go on an adventure that day, cuz’ I always leave him in expectation, but this time I decided to go on one alone. I was bored, and too drunk for anything. Before I began to think, I felt the sadness wanting to hit, so I managed to get it.  
In a lapse of madness I thought of going into another reality with different Ricks and Mortys, some randomness just to see how boring my universe was, better, worse ... than my own. I wiped the side of my mouth with the sleeve of my lab coat before using the gun. It was actually more interesting to have gone without Morty, what I saw maybe traumatized him in a huge number of ways ... Mainly because I liked it.  
This other universe was equal to C-137. Same house, same furniture, same boring family. For some reason I got there late night time, so I figured everyone in the house were sleeping ... Or at least they should be asleep. I was outside the house, so before I thought of leaving, being sure that nothing exciting would happen there, I saw a light and heard noises coming from the garage.  
I was already imagining seeing myself working on some experiment or getting ready to go on an adventure with Morty, seeing a better lab or an out-of-date haircut from that other Rick ... But what I saw was totally unlike anything has already passed through my mind. Moreover, I’ve lived a lot, I could say that I had seen everything. I looked at the gun and that was reality A-236.

Morty 236: Hey R-r-ick ... where are we going today? Morty smiled gently, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
Rick 236: Ahh .. any ... * BURP * ... place at all, Morty. Checked if your pa ... * BURP * ...rents have already gone to bed? He found himself backing away from the doorway.  
Morty 236: Yes, Rick ... and-and-we are alone. - His smile was of expectation for ... malice ...? No...

I found it strange what Rick did next, he locked the garage door, as if he did not want anyone to enter.

Rick 236: Well, then I think we'll have some pri ... * BURP * ... vacy now ... We have issues to... * BURP * ... solve.  
Morty 236: Y-y-yes Rick, I really did not want to go and-on another adventure. I wanted to stay with my f-f-favorite grandfather.

Rick made a sign as if he were calling Morty to sit on his lap ... Actually those two seemed very close. I felt a twinge in the place where my heart should be, for not being close to the Morty of my reality. Morty quickly understood and answered the request.

Rick 236: Haha ... I'm your only one ... * BURP * ... come on, you little shit.  
Morty 236: Would you be jealous if I had another?  
Rick 236: Since you lo ... * BURP * ... ved only me ...

Love ... when was the last time I came close to understanding the complexity of this feeling? Even to me, the most intelligent human being in the Universe was ... "virgin" in this matter.

Morty 236: Haha ... Sometimes I w-w-wish it was not ..  
Rick 236: Why, Mo ... * BURP * ... rty?  
Morty 236: Because would everything be so e-e-easy for us would not it? Our relationship ...  
Rick 236 put his finger on Morty's lips ...  
Rick 236: Shhh ... Listen, Morty ... I already told you I do not mind you being my ... * BURP * ... grandson. The only thing I do not un ... * BURP * ...derstand is why you have become interested in a ... * BURP * ... it's disgusting and hideous like me.

At that moment Morty hugged the other Rick ... I saw him taken from all emotion and a point of disapproval at that comment. Morty caressed Rick's face, his eyes watery. He kissed him forehead.

Morty 236: Jeez, I've already told you not to refer that bad to yourself. You're an incredible man and-and-and my choice was a path with no return. I do not regret it. I am well aware of the consequences of my actions, Rick, I-I-I am no longer a child.  
Rick 236: Oh your i ... * BURP * ... diot ... * He patted Morty's head.

There was a hug. Long and warm. Smiles exchanged. I could not even remember the last time I smiled, not that sincere. I was envious of that Rick. Anyway I was drunk but I was not happy. I felt for a long time that something was missing from me, something that even my Whiskey could not fill. A feeling that ... maybe ... only my grandson could provoke.  
I was wrapped in my thoughts, really thinking about Morty. Damn, I loved my grandson ... I love him. However, how much? How much did I mean to him? Do I really know how to love? Me, a filthy, alcoholic old man who disregards him grandson so much. I blurted out some of the scene from those two. I thought about running back and hugging my Morty, taking him on an adventure or whenever that little shit wanted ... I felt I needed to see his smile. My stomach clenched. Is this the feeling of being "homesick"?  
I leaned closer to the window (yes there is a window in the garage in this universe) and I was terrified to see the scene. Morty looked deep into Rick's eyes and kissed him. It was a kiss to be exchanged between a couple. Full of desire ... of ulterior motives. A lot of touch ... some swore of love being exchanged, watery eyes ...

That moved me in a way that should not have happened ... I did not feel disgust, anger or anything like that. I wanted to be that Rick, to have that Morty for me ... to hear him whispering in my ear and rubbing that way over me ... I got even dizzier when I realized that I had appreciated the scene ...  
But NO! By God, if he exists, this is WRONG. I cannot desire my grandson like this ... What kind of bastard, perverted and pedophile am I? The volume in my pants couldn’t make me lie. Along with the cold sweat and the light shudders that my body gave ... Would it be a side effect of alcohol? How much did I drink for this to happen ..? Arrrgh

Morty 236: R-R-Riiick ....

Hearing that Morty moan my name made it difficult for me to restrain my own moan. Every hour that I looked at the scene my body did not contain itself. I stumbled backward ... Trying to avoid it. Eyes wide and hand over mouth. I did not know if I was going to vomit or if I was dying. After all, I was not sober, it was burning inside, it was hard to stand! I’m inside the body of an old man, he behaves as that sometimes.

Rick 236: Yes ... * BURP * ... Morty ... my Morty.  
Morty 236: I know ... well ... w-w-we decided to keep this away from the others ... And ... that would be something totally ... c-c-carnal ... you know. But ... Jeez ... how to say this without curling myself...?  
Rick 236: Tell me Mor ... * BURP * ... ty, I’m the only one that can hear you here ... - Another smile that seemed sincere.  
Morty 236: I'm sorry Grandpa Rick ... But, I do not know if you know ... we cannot rule what’s into our hearts ... And I think, I fell in love with you.

 

My heart skipped a beat. The weight of those words and the situation they were in. There was truth on Morty's eyes, and scare on Rick’s. With two blinks and a sad smile on his face that Morty let out the tears he struggled to contain.  
I do not know what happened after that. I had to get outta there, I felt like I was going to faint at any moment, what I was feeling was not normal. Coming back to C-137 I puked everything I had drunk. I washed the garage floor. Oh fuck, there was no one home ... I did not know how long had passed the A-236, but I think it was more than enough. I lay on the floor, dazed and confused, trying to contain my boner that was apparent. It was cold and I shivered. How did I get to that state?  
Well, even though I'm Rick Sanchez and Murphy's law still reigns for everyone. I thought I was alone, but Morty opened the garage door.

Morty: Hey Rick! Class is over earlier today and ...

I looked deep into his eyes trying to keep my composure, bad face and Rick’s pose. Shit! All I did not need was idiot Morty staring at me thrown on the floor. I laughed inwardly thinking of the failure that I was as a grandfather, as a person, thinking how much he was going to find me disgusting and gross. It hurt to think he probably hated me as well.

Morty on:

Oh JEEZ! That jerk of Rick drank too much again ... More work for me ... But I'm not angry, after all drunk he always is. Only this time I felt a bit of greater sadness to Rick's standards than his usual melancholy. Anyway I'm going to help this old man get him shit back together and maybe try to talk to him ...  
Unlike other times, seeing him like this hurt me, it did not bother me. There's something different going on here.


	2. Help

Chapter 2

Morty: Oh Jeez Rick! What happened to you?  
Rick: Nothing too out of the ordinary, Mo ... * BURP * ... rty. Your drunken grandfather ... Almost drowned in vomit ...  
Morty: You really don’t know when to stop do you?   
Rick: Come on ... * BURP * ... go. Explode with me ... Scream ... Swear to me ... Say how much I’m trash and you hate me ... * BURP * ... I deserve it.  
Morty: What? Rick, I'm going to help you, stop trying to d-d-dissuade me talking these bullshit ...  
Rick: "Dis ... * BURP * ... ssuade? Saying diffi... * BURP * ...cult words now dumbass?

Morty took a deep breath. Even needing help, he would not miss Rick's selfish pose. He bent down and stood in front of the old man, which was still on the floor, dirty and looking very bad. In reaction, Rick looked somewhere in the garage, did not want to and did not even could look into the eyes of the boy in front of him. Morty narrowed his eyes in disapproval at the scientist's attitude. He raised one of his arms.

 

Morty: Come on ...  
Rick: Ah, now you want to help me your pie ... * BURP * ... ce of shit?  
Morty: Come on, Rick ... Jeez, how stubborn you are!

Rick stopped resisting, he must only hide what was between his legs. Shame, the alcohol in excess and the excitement of Morty being so close were not helping. Both were standing, Rick still leaning on Morty. The elder must get rid of the grandson's touch.

Rick: Mor…BURP * ... rty, if you really wanna help, leave me here leaning on the table and go down there get a spray ... a-a spray written .. ah ... something pu .. * BURP * ... ke .. It's to clean up when I do things like this happ... * BURP * ... sens

Morty was now walking to a lower part of the closet. He got dog style. For the satisfaction of his grandfather. Even not wanting, Rick couldn’t stop looking the boy's body, his lower belly giving signs of life again. He turned away, pretending dizziness and leaning against the table ... Hiding his red face and his choked breath.

Morty: This one ..?  
Rick: Yes ... Yes ... Mor ... * BURP * ...ty It must be that one ... N-now .... Only play over where I threw up ... Until it’s clean. .Even a brain... * BURP * ...less moron like you can solve this.

Morty did not reply, he did not want to fight Rick in the situation he was in. The vomit dematerialized as if nothing had happened there. Actually, his grandfather was impressive with his creations and that was undeniable. Morty smiled in admiration at the older man's intelligence.

Morty: Right ... R-r-ick. Everything is clean here. Have you ....  
Rick: I what ... * BURP * ... what the brat? He spoke to his grandson, with his back turned, calmer than moments ago.  
Morty: You're all dirty with… ... I'll have to clean you up ...

Rick thought it was an offense. He, Rick Sanchez, needing help from a child to take a shower? Inadmissible! He turned abruptly to the other side, ready to give one of his harshest answers full of anger ... Until his eyes crossed those of the little one. He could understand there that Morty was truly and sincerely worried about him. Even slightly sad about it all. He did not make it.

Rick: All right, Mor ... * BURP * ... ty. Your old grandfather really need ... * BURP * ... help.  
Morty: C-c-Can you walk?

Nothing was said. Rick staggered toward Morty, who looked surprised and rather happy not to have been disliked as usual. Rick did not want to give more work than he was already giving. And even his grandson could not carry him because of the marked difference of height and strength between then both, or lack of it. He decided to use his shoulder as support to be able to walk straight and head for the bathroom. He took a quick look at the clock and found that it should be about an hour and a half or two until everyone returned home.

They arrived in the bathroom and everything was spinning too much for Rick.

Morty: Hold on here Grandpa ... I'll get you some clean clothes.

Rick just nodded and leaned against the sink. He appreciated Morty's voice calling him "Grandpa." He looked deeply into his reflection in the mirror. How old he was ... years of drunken adventures cost him a price. Deep dark circles, spots on the skin, white and shaggy hair, many expression marks. He was definitely not attractive for his age. He looked like a living dead. Unlike Morty, new, full of life, a captivating smile ... Healthy. A good boy. Even handsome one. Unlike him. He was mean, selfish, cruel and stubborn elder man. Never would they be a good pair. Not even for adventures.  
Coming to this realization, his eyes already clouded by the drink, watered. He let out a long sigh. Which smelled of vomit and Whiskey, how could Morty insist to be near him? A disgusting old man? With a weary wink he saw that the tears were already streaming down his face ... Who would have thought that Rick Sanchez could still feel. And above of all the feelings what prevailed was the pain.

Morty: Rick, I brought your clothes and ...

The stares clashed again. Rick did not feel like hiding from his grandson, much less hiding his tears. Emotional, pathetic at the wrong time.

Morty: What’s w-w-wrong Grandpa ....?

The words stuck in Rick's throat. It was not easy to formulate a sentence at that moment. But the knot in his chest was draining from the weight of every drop that fell from his eyes.

Morty: All right Grandpa ... I will not insist you tell me anything. Just-I-I'll be here if you wanna talk and tell me what happened. Now I'll help you take a shower and improve that face ... okay?

Morty forced a smile. It was not being easy to see his grandfather like that, there was a certain admiration for that grumpy old man ... Maybe even more than a simple admiration ... He knew Rick was not always like that. He wiped the tears on the older man's face, which hid his face in one hand, along with a sob and possibly the shame of Morty seeing him in this decaying situation.  
Of the things Rick imagined possible and most likely at that moment, a hug was not on the list. And it came. No disgust, no anger, no rush. A warm embrace he had not received for a long time, followed by a care in the back and in his hair of those tiny, young hands.

Morty: I dunno what's going on grandpa ... But I hope it gets better. – He said gently, almost like a whisper.

Rick gave up fighting, he was hurt and decided to return the hug. Was there feeling in that act, concern ... caring? Thick tears and squeaking sobs escaped his lips before he thought to stop them. The weight of it all fell on Rick, he felt like a failure. And at that moment Morty understood that his grandfather was flesh and blood, and that armor of sarcasm and rudeness mixed with many gallons of alcohol was only a way to keep him and his pain away. Not thinking about it was an exit. Like BP said once, that need of always being numb. He needed to take care of his grandfather, after all he loved him. And more than it should ... Maybe in a wrong way.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3

They stuck in that baffling situation for a few seconds, maybe minutes ... Morty allowed gently Rick to empty what he needed without asking any questions. Sometimes silence is the best answer for those who have heard empty words and cliches too much for a lifetime. Just a few murmurs of unpleasant grandfather's laments of someone drunk. He did not think Rick was just being a dick drunk man he needed help. But .... Morty would be enough to provide this help? That thought crossed his mind as he inhaled the strong smell of Whiskey the other exuded.

Morty: Do you feel better ...?

It was a rhetorical question, of course it was. Who cries till eyes hurt does not feel better? Rick forced a friendly smile, which made his face even more frightening as they separated from the hug.

Morty: Well ... I'm going to take off your clothes and give you a bath ok ...? If you do not want to just shake your head .. d-don’t need to talk. Or if you want to curse me if it makes you feel better, hehe ...

Rick was still looking distant and dumb. He was not thinking properly. Morty began to question how much of this state was due to alcohol and how much Rick really was. Suddenly the older man staggered to his feet, pulling off his dirty-sleeved lab coat together with his sweater. Rick was white, but white as paper, and very thin, which gave him a cadaverous aspect ... Far from a healthy person. He removed his pants and went with his underwear to the shower. Morty watched it deadly in silence. He had never seen his half-naked grandfather, and he could tell that he liked what he saw ... Would it be his hormones...?

Rick: Mor ... * BURP * ... ty, could you please leave me ... alone? We meet at the table ... * BURP * ... for dinner.  
Morty: Anhh ... Sure Rick! If you need anything just call me!  
Rick: It's alright Morty ...

He was on the inside of the shower with his back to Morty but he still had not closed the box. The boy had his cheeks red and hot, was panting, and was not going to show his condition to the scientist what kind of empathy would that be? With his hand on the doorknob, he heard his grandfather call him.

Rick: Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ...  
Morty: Yes R-Rick.  
Rick: Thank you. For caring a... * BURP * ...bout me.

This time it was Morty's turn to be hit hard. Gratitude was an emotion he thought Rick's heart would never feel. Especially for him, since the gray-haired man only showed how much he thought Morty was a complete moron, a little shit, and a countless number of other insults, that Morty was no longer got hit by them.

Morty: Ah, Jeez ... It's the least I can do for someone I love.

He did not stutter, but he also did not realize what he'd just admitted. His eyes widened and he sped out the door, heart racing into tin rib cage. He could not see the huge smile that Rick sketched. Yes, he was loved he heard that statement from the person he most desired ... Maybe not the way he wanted Morty. He placed his hand on his chest, as if the feeling could be palpable, he was not as drunk as before, and that warm sensation inside of him was not from the drink, not anymore. And from the sound of the door closing he knew he had been left alone.  
He took his bath to wash his soul, if such a thing really existed in him. With every passing moment, he thought of Morty, his interior warming up ... and he would smile sincerely. Was that the feeling of being loved? Oh, if it was, he was sure, Rick Sanchez was a virgin of love. Now the point was finding out what kind of love was this, because for all his intellect, human relationships were still issues to be known and studied by him.  
He thought again, about what happened in reality A-236. Those two ... Why did he feel so envious of Rick 236? Was that because he was envious of not feeling loved? But, wait a moment, he was loved, he knew it now ... As a light bulb, he understood that what was missing was to be a little closer with his grandson, he needed to tell him that he loved him! Of course, that was so clear! Morty must think he hates him ... He thought on all the times he'd gotten the kid in trouble ... How much he insulted and cursed him... How badly he influenced Morty's youth. Was that purely to keep him away? Like he did with everyone your whole life? A feeling of weight hit his being, was it guilt?  
No! This had to stop! Morty did not deserve it! Not with Rick aware that somehow his grandson still loved him! Another pang was felt thinking about how the child felt after all this contempt ... And God was he still able to love the one who treated him so badly. He thought of the best way to repair his mistake ... Though he was an egocentric asshole who posed that he did not need anyone in his life, he NEEDED Morty. YES, the term was precise. And now he had to make that clear to him. He left the bath determined to go on an adventure with Morty, take him somewhere else to talk. Just the two of them. He wanted and desired to see the smile on her Morty's face.  
Meanwhile in his room was Morty, who left almost tripping over his own feet to escape from Rick. He knew he was behaving like a teenager in love and afraid of rejection. Slightly sorry for having uttered those words with an uncommon naturality, he was glad he had had enough courage to say that to Rick in a loud, good tone. Perhaps he had never heard from his grandfather that his feelings were reciprocated. And maybe never will. But deep down, Morty knew that he had not provoked the scientist into anger by making him hear that he was loved. Everything was very new to the teenager, and if there was something he was craving at the moment, he was getting close to the old grumpy man.  
Lying hugged on his pillow he tried in vain to calm down. That strange feeling was rising in his gut again. Seeing Rick practically naked was not helping the young man to compose himself. Ever since he had reached puberty and his coexistence with him had increased in his adventures, he could not deny that he was feeling something stronger about the scientist. He began to be concerned as that "love" stamped on that phrase he had uttered earlier was understood by Rick ...

Morty: * He must think it's love from grandson to grandfather ... It's the most logical and jeez ... Rick was always a logical being with no room for feelings ... *

What a stupid idea to think that Rick loved him back, even if it was that grandfather-grandson feeling. Rick did not care about anyone but himself, and he always made a point of making that clear, especially to Morty. This love was totally one-sided, on the part of the younger man. And the pain of coming to that conclusion hit him in the soul. His small eyes filled with tears. He concluded that the one he most loved and admired in this world would not love him.  
He had lost hunger after so many thoughts. He gave up going down to dinner. He laid in bed wondering how it would be good to be loved back. Loved in the way he'd like, something stronger than just family ties. He barely noticed that he was smiling with his eyes overflowing with water ...

Morty: * Damn if I do not come down ... I’m sure he will not mind my absence ...* Oh shit! I'm a fool in love, f-f-for someone who will never love me! Why is this damned world so unfair?

Morty threw the pillow angrily against the bedroom door. He barely knew Rick was on the other side of the door and heard him rattling.

Rick: Mo ... * BURP * ... ty ...

Rick came slowly and opened the door.

Morty: RI-Rick ?! How long have you been there?  
Rick: Not much Morty ... Enough ... You ... * BURP * ... you do not look very well, want to talk ...? This ... * BURP * ... fucked old man seems rather insensitive, but I know a ... * BURP * ... thing or two about life.

Morty flinched under the covers in a failed defensive attempt. He could not admit to the grandfather that the person in question was him! He wiped away his tears and acted as if nothing had happened.

Rick: So ... I came here to call you to din ... * BURP * ... ner ... but it seems you’re not in the mood. Tell me, Morty, who you were talking about?  
Morty: Oh no one r-r-really...  
Rick: Oh come on, Mor ... * BURP * ... ty, who is the person who does not want you?

Morty thought quickly how to get out of this mess. A boy wanting to persuade a genius, very clever Morty.

Morty: Rick, within 15 minutes v-you who were crying disconsolately in the bathroom ... Jeez ... W-w-what happened? And since when do you care so much about what I feel or about what makes me suffer?

Morty's sore face took on an air of anger. As if his grandfather was joking about this worrying thing. Rick smiled nonchalantly.

Rick: Your little ... * BURP * ... brat ...

Rick was approaching the bed as Morty cringed to escape from him. He sat down on the side of the bed. That proximity provoked strange feelings in both of them.

Rick: Morty ... Rebating my question with another one does not ... * BURP * ... gives control of the situation. Actually, about what I feel you should not ca ... * BURP * ... re.  
Morty: Yeah, but I do care a lot. - Where was all that sincerity coming from? Rick's scent did not let him think straight, especially with the wet hair from the recent shower. Rick had an unique scent. Booze mixed with husk scent…  
Rick: Tell me ... * BURP * ... who is it?  
Morty: A girl from my class ...

Rick's face took on a sad look ... Yes Morty was not such a child anymore. He would inevitably sooner or later become interested in someone, have a loving disappointment, just as teenage life is full of it. Little did he know his grandson was blatantly lying out of the situation, but how many times did Rick lie to Morty, didn’t he?

Rick: Look ... disappointments at your age are very common. What you have to ... * BURP * ... Do is move on - The pain in saying those words consumed him inside ... maybe it was not pain, would it be jealousy? Had someone ever enchanted Morty’s heart or are they just things of him head? 

Rick stroked the boy's hair and then put his hand on Morty's shoulder with a sad smile on his face.

Rick: It's okay not to be all right, your dumb ... * BURP * ... ass.  
Morty: Say it for you Rick! I'm not well knowing that you're not well ... And ... Why do not you tell me what happened! - His tone had gone one octave, he was really angry, he just did not know if it was because Rick's questioning or the fact that he did not say what was wrong.

Rick realized that Morty was not about to give up so early. Suddenly he picked it up and wrapped Morty's right hand in his. This disarmed the teenager in parts; his cheeks reddened with anger ... were replaced by shame and fear.

Rick: Morty ... I'm not ready to talk ab ... * BURP * ...out this to you. But I understand and appreciate your concern for me. After all, you lo ... * BURP * ... ve, don’t you?

Morty was petrified with Rick's actions and sudden approach until the insults had ceased! He swallowed the big lump in his throat, breathing again, and nodded. He thought internally "You have no idea how much, Rick ..."

Rick: Look at Morty ... Look at our hands - Morty slowly lowered his head towards them - Mine are old, full of wrinkles and marks ... I've seen ... * BURP * ... I saw and suffered a lot ... Much more that you are still going to live. Yours are soft ... new, with few marks and scars... - As he spoke he gestured with his hands in Morty's hands, that touch caused slight shivers in the two man. - Believe me, Mor... * BURP * ... ty, I learned how to deal with worse things than what happened to... * BURP * ... to leave me in that way you saw. Do not be afraid to have marks and scars... * BURP * ... throughout life Morty. Because as soon as this girl has disappointed you, many other things will hurt you in the li ... * BURP * ... fe. They just show that you were still alive and kicking.

Morty's head was spinning with so much information, his grandfather had never spoken so much in such a short time. The speech, the touch, the smell .... The tears regained in his eyes. There were many feelings to deal with. Damn he was so close and so far at the same time!  
Rick felt that the grandson was no longer responding and appeared to be in a trance ... It was the scientist's turn to return the grandson's hug, pressing him tightly against his chest and wrapping his fingers around the child's brown curls. Both hearts almost coming out of the chest.

Rick: You did not let me finish tal... * BURP * ... king when you ran out of the bathroom your asshole ... I love you, too.


	4. Conclusions

Chapter 4

Well, those words were pretty amazing. Morty's face twitched again in a crying frown. He needed another hug. This time more wet with tears ... It was a relief to know that his love was "reciprocated." He wrapped his arms around Rick's neck and practically sat on his lap. How long had they not had a moment like this alone? When the grandfather, well, behave like one. One thing was certain there was no hatred there.

Morty: Rick ..? Do not you hate me?  
Rick: What? No…of co... * BURP *…urse not Morty .. What made you think so?  
Morty: Well the countless times you see me humiliated, insulted and treated like nothing.  
Rick: Yeah ... your grandfather has a way ... anh .... stra ... * BURP * ...ge way to show "affection". But I know that I owe you ... * BURP * ... apologies for everything I've caused ... But anyway, Mor ... * BURP * ... ty, you never complained or ... left to go on adventures with me ... Ac... * BURP *…tually I thought YOU hated me…

They disengaged from the embrace without cutting off eye contact. It was the moment that they could be honest with each other ...

Morty: I think your absence would hurt a lot more ... than being treated the way I am for you ... Yeah grandpa ... I-I-think it's right not to be all right ... hehe.. And of course I don’t hate you. I could never think of something like that….

Rick in a lapse of courage held Morty in his lap, taking advantage of the fact that he was close enough. He needed to see him smile, it hurt so much that he dried the child's tears. Hearing that he wasn’t hated was… a relief. He still feel guilty for all things he had done. How could Morty still love someone like him?

Rick: I carried you a lot on my lap ... * BURP * ... I did it and ... I changed a lot of diapers of yours .... so why would you not be important to me?. For... * BURP * ... get ’bout what happened, let's have dinner and go tomorrow at a ad... * BURP * ...venture! What about that?

The scientist uttered this phrase as he carried Morty around the room and wiped his tears with the tips of his thumbs.

Rick: Come on, give me a smile you dip... * BURP * ... shit... 

Morty was still serious and a little tearful. He was staring at the floor to avoid wrong thoughts ... actions too. He was embarrassed by this situation with Rick, what he felt was not just familiar ... And Rick no longer put him in his arms since when he was a child or they were in trouble, but normally it was quick and not that touchy. You could say that now Morty was not a child anymore. The older man was impatient ‘cuz of the fact the boy wasn’t smiling, so Rick put him on the bed unkindly and started tickling him ... He used to do it when Morty was younger. It was one of the few moments when he did not have to be drunk or anything… Morty's laughter was enough to keep him far from his own thoughts ... and who knows, maybe happy?

Morty: Hhahaha Jeez Rick, stop it hahahaha, please, please ...  
Rick: Only if you promise me that from now on we’re gonna be ... * BURP * ... Rick and Morty forever ... For a hun ... * BURP * ...dred years  
Morty: Okay okay, it will be hahahaha now let me hahaha let me breathe!

Rick left Morty, laughing as well, almost breathless. An uncomfortable silence hung over them. They were just watching each other and analyzing the details on each other's face. Morty was no longer so young, he was entering puberty, well, as fast as Rick was getting old.

Rick: Ahn - He turned red as tomatoes- I wait for you down there Mo ... * BURP * ... rty.  
Morty: O-okay Rick ... I’ll Just put on another outfit and see you there, dawg.

He gave one of his most authentic smiles while Rick was absent from the room. What had happened there? His heart was racing ... Red face and he was panting ... Even trying to push his sinful thoughts about his grandfather away from his mind, his belly gave signs of life ... and his cock needed attention. Morty could no longer deny it, the love he felt for his grandfather was carnal. Maybe ... he fell in love with him.  
That conclusion sounded like a bomb to Morty. He put a hand on his face and headed for the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and concluded that he had never felt this way in the presence of anyone. He poured water on his face to calm down. He would continue his life going on adventures with his grandfather ... That was enough for him. In addition, Rick thought he was into someone else in his class as he lied shamelessly to escape the scientist's interrogation. Jeez, it would have been a shame if he had known that Morty's target for platonic love was in fact, him.  
Rick was thinking about what he'd done with Morty in his room as he headed for dinner. It was all so impulsive, so emotional. And ... he was not drunk anymore, it was the real Rick who wanted to do that with his Morty. And yeah we need possessive pronouns here. That closeness, the heat, and the laughter ... God the laughter ... Rick won the day with that smile. The heat returned with everything inside him. He knew, he was sure now that it was love ... the word so much mortals pronounced about ... was what he felt in Morty's presence. One love .... Much bigger and more wrong than it should be. He had fallen in love with his grandson. Fuck.  
The scare of recognition was immediate to both of them. Dinner came as usual, common questions about the day, both Rick and Morty paid attention to the fact that the other was not quite right. Something bothered them. But appearances needed to be maintained, right? They felt that another serious conversation would happen soon and they needed to be ready.

Morty went to his room, warned everyone that he was tired and went to bed early because tomorrow he had a class. He was not even bothering about class or not, he was too anxious for his adventure with Rick. What the freakish old man had invented this time?  
He remembered that he had not showered yet, just helped his grandfather to compose himself and take his one... Again the semi-naked Rick image haunted Morty's mind ... and well, now he was alone, he could have his thoughts in peace.

In the bath, the hot water fell on his back, relaxing him. And that warm environment only made Morty's imagination more fertile. His cock again gave a sign of life, and this time the need won’t be neglected. He quickly emerged from the bath, he needed a relief and nothing better than doing this on his bed ... The bed Rick had been in earlier, which "threw" him into it.  
He did not need clothes for what he planned to do. He did not have to make much effort to smell Rick on the sheets of his bed ... Lucky for him his grandfather was drinking so much, he always smelled of Whiskey and the smell of alcohol made Morty even harder.  
He gripped his cock harder, imagining it was Rick there ... and could not contain a muffled groan. It began a slow movement already feeling the pre-cum dripping between his fingers, making the lubrication easier.

Morty: Ah ... Rick ...

He was careful not to moan loudly ...Bitting his hand in order to not make loud noises… he would fancy with Rick everything he wanted him to do ... Licking his cock, hand job, his hoarse voice close to his ear saying obscenities… His orgasm was not difficult. Difficult was to face reality after joy, that he was alone in his bedroom… and all he could do was masturbate thinking of the gray-haired old man... Without ever being able to have him for real. A stab struck his chest. He had to make a decision. Even if he was rejected and hated for the rest of his life his heart cried out for it.

He needed to tell Rick what he felt. And the way he felt.

Meanwhile in the garage, Rick was already drunk again ... and excited; thinking and fantasizing with his Morty ... His tiny needy grandson… yearned for the touch of his body again, for his smile, for his voice moaning his name ... As he touched himself a guttural grunt pronounced the name of his grandson ... Totally intoxicated with sinful desire. He came and immediately gave a biiiig sip on his Whiskey. It was going to be a long night.  
He had to stay drunk not to think about the idea of how much that was wrong. Incest was frowned on in their reality. But he knew that somewhere in the universe Ricks and Mortys were in a loving relationship.


	5. Try

Chapter 5:

The next morning Morty got up earlier, in fact it was Saturday. He woke up around 9:00, did his morning hygiene, and took the bedclothes to wash ... At last; it was still dirty from the night before. He walked down the stairs anxious to see Rick and know what he was imagining for an adventure.  
Morty: Hey mom, good morning!  
Beth: Good morning, son!  
Morty: Er ... w-w-where's Grandpa?  
Beth: He still hasn’t left the garage, sweetheart ... He must have slept on top of some of his experiments ... Like always… Go and wake him up for me, will you?

Morty turned around, flustered to get to the garage. He decided to open the door slowly, he didn’t want to wake Rick. His mother was right, he was sleeping on something that should be a new plasma weapon or something. He seemed to have drunk again ... After all he drinks until he passes out, usually. A thin line of drool ran down the side of his mouth, and his snores were loud. Morty could not help but look at his grandfather ... He was very thin and looked very dejected ... A kind of ... exotic beauty, so to speak, he was not an ugly man, he had his charm. Morty blushed at the thought of finding his grandfather attractive.  
Before leaning on him in order to wake him up, Morty noticed that on the side of where Rick was unconscious there was a note, or something written on a paper. A crumpled paper half wet of Whiskey or whatever, the smell of alcohol in the whole garage was very evident. From his teenage curiosity, he took the paper sneakily so Rick wouldn’t wake up. I imagined it was just a spatial recipe, or an interdimensional shopping list.  
What he did not expect was that paper was a letter... Jeez, did Rick write when he was drunk? Or did this happen before he got drunk? More reasonable the second option.

"Ah ... here I am again .... Pathetic in this lab-garage alone ... Tomorrow I'm going to go on another adventure with him .... But the real adventure I would really like was me and him in a room .. is ... or could it be here in the garage myself ... I'm sure that little shit is still a virgin .... I'm just sure I would make him happy anywhere in the universe ... This, I want to make Morty happy ... my Morty .... That smile ... how I need him .... I love him ... More than a grandson ... Yes .... And guess what? He does not hate me like I thought he hated ... but ... but ... if I told him what I really feel, maybe he hates me .... No ... I'm going to bury this secret with me ... I do not want to see my Morty unhappy .... he's not replaceable .... Never was… He's the right Morty for me ....  
But God how I wanted to make him mine .... fuck .... make him delirate with pleasure .... moan my name .... why .... this damn reality ... where ... there can not be love between ... among ... people genetically related.... Why am I so sick, gross? .... But no .. I do not just want sex .... I want love ... even if this love is just a chemical reaction .... How .... How did I fall in love with my grandson ....? He'll never like me like this ... "

There were a few more disconnected words written down the handwriting was terrible, and Morty had to struggle a little to understand everything... But in the end, when he understood the message, he was shaking ... his lips parted ... His mouth was dry… The anxiety and his penis showing signs of life ... He put hand on it over his pants feeling a slight discomfort ... His wide eyes returned to the fallen figure beside him, making sure he had not woken up. He sighed with relief that he still had a few seconds to recover from what he had read. He put the folded paper in his pocket. He would not mention anything to his grandfather yet. But his heart leapt into his chest as he knew he was loved back the way he wanted.  
Gently he placed a kiss on the forehead of his grandfather, blushing a little as he did. Rick cleared his throat and woke up. He startled seeing Morty so close with such a big smile on his face, what had happened?

Rick: Oh, hello Morty!  
Morty: Hello Grandpa! Mama asked me to come here to wake you up breakfast is on the table. - He struggled to give his best, sincerest smile to the older man, he knew how much he appreciated it.  
Rick: Wow Morty ... Looks like somebody is very ha ... * BURP * ... ppy this morning  
Morty: It's .... Rick and Morty for 100 years, i-i-isn’t it?

Rick laughed and ruffled the boy's hair standing up. That smile stirred his cold inside.

Rick: Come... * BURP * ... on Morty, I do not want to be late for what we have to do today ... I'm going to ... Need* BURP * a lot your help.

Morty's eyes grew bigger with that statement. He was so happy to know that he was irreplaceable for his Rick! They had breakfast normally and warned Beth, Jerry, and Summer not to wait for them. The mission of the day was to collect a liquid substance in another dimension so that Rick could continue with the weapon he was building.  
Morty was deeply pleased with what he had read, and thanked himself mentally for the fact that Rick was so drunk that he did not remember writing, because he could have accused him of stealing the note. The mission went well, and they returned home late in the afternoon.  
Arriving at the garage things started to get complicated. When Morty was going to return Rick the substance, he stumbled ... Awkward as he is ended up dropping on himself and the elder the liquid, wetting them, losing all the contents and breaking the container where it was.

Morty: Ah Jeez! I'm sorry, Rick! I-I swear I did not mean to do it!  
Rick: Ah Morty you fu ... * BURP * ...cked it all again! You fucking jerk!  
Morty: I already apologized Rick, damn that w-w-was it that necessary? We can get more ...  
Rick: We can not, your dumb... * BURP * ... ass! This fucking substance is only produced on that fucking planet every 20 ... * BURP * ... years! And you just gave us a bath of it your... * BURP * ... damn asshole!  
Being insulted this way hurted Morty deeply, and he doubted Rick's words earlier ... It had been a great adventure, but Rick was still Rick ... a dick. A tremendous turd ... Selfish and narcissistic. Of course, what he wrote was the effect of alcohol, what a dork Morty thinking it was true.

Morty: I already apologized okay? Can’t you build a time machine shit and come back to fix it? Are not you the g-genius around here?  
Rick: If I really wanted ... * BURP * ... to fix things, I would go back in time ... by the time Beth was pregnant of you and prevented it, - He pointed to Morty, gesturing angrily. His eyes showed a flash of defiance – From hap .. * BURP * ... pening!

This was the last drop for Morty, he had endured everything till this point, but that was too much, even for him. Tears were already burning the corner of his eyes, and heis face was red with anger and disappointment. Even more, sadness. His frown reflected the level of hatred he felt.

Morty: ENOUGH RICK! Enough of you insulting me, humiliating me and cursing me, If ... i-i-if you want so much that I disappear from your fucking life leave it to me so I can go away NOW understand? Fuck that "Rick and Morty forever" thing! It never existed! I HATE you!

He ran off, slamming the door behind him, letting the tears roll freely. He went towards his room, his fortress... He was foolish dumb boy, a deluded one. Rick was just an old, self-centered piece of crap. As they told him, Ricks do NOT care about their Mortys, and the C-137 was no exception. He would not want to see his grandfather again anytime soon.  
He threw himself onto the bed, stifling his sobs with the pillow ... A life without him in it? Was that what Rick wanted? So he was going to have it, his desire was an order. Even if it was the last thing Morty did to make his Rick happy. After all, he love him enough for this sacrifice. He went quickly to the bathroom and took the anti-depressant his mother took. He pondered what he was about to do. He closed and then locked the door.  
Meanwhile, Rick realized the nonsense he had made. He didn’t mean anything he had told Morty, he was just…. Angry. Soon after he fled behind Morty, if he knew the boy well, he would end up doing something stupid sad as he was. He arrived in his room and did not find him. He saw the bathroom door locked.

Rick: MORTY OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!

There was no answer.

Rick: OPEN THIS DAMN MOTHERFUCKING DOOR MORTY OR YOU WILL REGRET!  
At every word Rick punched harder the door as if his life depended on it, and no answer was heard on the other side.

Rick: I'M GOING TO BREAK IN! He was so nervous and worried that he did not think he could use the portal gun to enter the bathroom. At that moment he did not think of his precious science, his chest ached too much in agony for it.

Morty: Go to hell, Rick! Leave me fucking alone! Didn’t you want a life without me in it? Well, that's what will have!

At that moment, simultaneously with Morty taking the pills, Rick kicked the door, opening it. He was about to attempt suicide, even in a desperate way that would only cause him fainting or something. He slapped Morty's hand, throwing the pills away, already feeling the tears coming. His face was red and he regretted everything he had done at the moment he saw the look in his grandson’s eyes.  
Morty petrified in the position he was ... He murmured an "I'm sorry Rick ..." already starting to cry.

Rick: NEVER! N-NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT ... AGAIN IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE! - He stammered nervously, he was confused by the pain he felt, was that fear?  
Morty: B-but that was what you wanted .... A life without m-m-me in it. – He was already sobbing, afraid of what Rick could do with him next.  
Rick: Morty, crazy old shitty people talk a lot without thinking when they're angry, I did not mean it, please forgive me!

They were both very emotive about everything that happened. It was not every day that Rick Sanchez said “please” and asked for forgiveness. The weeping sobs were loud. The bodies collided as if they were the last embrace they would ever give, and perhaps it could have been, with a few more minutes a tragedy could have happened. Morty thanked him mentally for not having anyone at home, they would have too much to explain. He climbed into Rick's lap, tightening his grip as they cried heavily on each other's shoulders.

Rick: Come on Morty, sit ... * BURP * ... here, let's talk .... - gently brought him to bed still on his lap.  
Morty: Only if you promise me o-o-one thing, Rick.  
Rick: What... * BURP * ... Morty?  
Morty: That you'll be ... totally honest with me in this conversation ... No more any lies or hiding stuff.  
Rick: That I will not be a... * BURP * ... ble to avoid…  
Morty: w-w-Why Rick?  
Rick: Well, you know that liquid we came looking for today? So ... when you droped it ... * BURP * ... over us ... Well ... the side effect of it is being a po ... * BURP * ...werfull truth serum. .. and well, we will not be able to lie ... You may ... * BURP * ... be happy now.

Did Morty's heart fail a beat? Could noy him lie? What course would go this conversation? Now he wanted to die.


	6. Serum

Chapter 6:

Morty was getting visibly nervous and upset. Rick realized this, regretting internally he lied to his grandson. Morty didn’t spill enough serum to work on him, only on the boy, but well, he could use that to his advantage ... And Morty would never find out.

They sat in bed.

Rick: Well, Mor... * BURP * ... ty ... What was all of this?

Morty: His eyes filled with tears again. - I thought that was what you wanted. -- The little pouting Morty make when crying was irresistible.

Rick: Ah ... your old grandpa wants many wrong and weird things ... * BURP * ... Morty ... And especially at the time an ... * BURP * ...ger raises. I'm sorry I said that, okay? I would never want to have a life ... * BURP * ... without you in it.  
Morty: Yes... B-b-but Ricks should not care ‘bout their Mortys ... And, you still have that Morty exchange voucher, it was simples ... to replace.. me - The last word came out in a whisper but loudly enough that Rick could hear.  
Rick: Hey - He raised Morty’s face so that both of them faced each other, after all Rick is much taller than his grandson - And sin ... * BURP * ...ce when I ... I follow what that fucking Federation says? If ... All the Ricks are like this ... Well, I'm more Rick than any of them ... Look ... Look Morty, I care about you. I do care. You're not that re ... * BURP * ...pleaceble that's so. You are my grandson, my Morty understand? I do not want you to think otherwise, okay? I ... * BURP * ... almost lost you here now Morty ... And I'm not, I'm not good with words or with these things that people call feel ... * BURP * ...lings… But what I feel here. - He pointed to his own chest. - Sometimes it does not make sense here. - He pointed to his head. - But I do not think I've ever been so afraid. Like this.

Rick was stuttering more than normal. Who would have thought that he, the most intelligent human being in that universe would not be able to deal with emotions? It must have been why his marriage with Diane did not work, or the hook with Unity ... He was afraid, but much more fear of doing something bad with Morty, something that would make him lose the boy. Because the scientist always screwed up everything in the end with whoever it was.

Morty: All right, Grandpa. Now I believe in you. - He wiped his eyes with his back. - Well ... I should ... I must say I'm grateful to have you as grandfather ... in spite of the fucked up and troubled things we've gotten ourselves into ... of so many times that we are between life and death because of your ideas ... My life would not be the same without our adventures. I-I really was not thinking when ... well ... I was going to do what I intended ... I mean, jeez! I was going to throw it all away... - He looked at some point on the floor, it was already freaking difficult staying that close to Rick because of his smell now looking him in the eyes was a little too much - I realized that I would have done this because the rest of my life without you on my side would not make any sense...

Rick knew that was the effect of the serum on the boy. He could not speak everything so quickly and so clearly under normal conditions. The older man punched Morty on the shoulder.

Rick: Oh Morty, you have ... * BURP * ... all the life ahead Morty ...  
Morty: That's a fact, Rick, but I'd like to pass it alongside someone ...  
Rick: You're going to find someone, who knows that could ... * BURP * ... be another girl than the one who gave you the mid... * BURP * ...dle finger huh?  
Morty: Do you still think ... that there was someone else at all, Rick?  
Rick: How... * BURP * ... come?  
Morty: That was a lie, Grandpa. There is no one ... - Rick realized that Morty was turning red ... and had a very silly smile on his face, would it be the effect of the serum? He was being honest about lying before ...  
Rick: Wow ...  
Morty: Actually, yes there's a someone... That's right. But I cannot tell you who ... - He let out a laugh that sounded more like a hiccup.  
Rick: Is that someone we both ... * BURP * ... know? - Rick tried in vain to make him admit who he was, pretending to fall into the game of being a third person.

When Rick thought he was getting somewhere.... Morty turns suddenly and stares at him.

Morty: Grandpa what happened to you earlier huh? I mean when I found you almost passing out in the garage ...?

That little shit was trying to turn the tables ... Not with Rick Sanchez, baby.

Rick: Let’s say... * BURP * ... I've been through rough bad times ... In some of... * BURP * ...my trips, alone, but I've faced worse situations, Mor ... * BURP * ... ty, everything is under control. - He emphasized “alone”.  
Morty: You mean you went on adventures without me…? I thought we were partners... Like everything together - He laid on the bed, crossing his arms, throwing himself, clearly doing some drama.  
Rick: I Pro ... * BURP * ...mise I'll take you there when we go on an adventure, okay?  
Morty: You're the best Grandpa Rick - The scientist realized the boy was sweating and more red than before. Suddenly he opened his arms and Rick pretended he didn’t understand.  
Morty: Come here, dawng, give me a hug ...  
That situation was becoming unsustainable ... Morty was too vulnerable ... Maybe if the older man was slightly drunker something could have happened that they both would regret much, later. Anyway he was not going to disappoint Morty, so he promptly surrendered to the embrace, feeling a smile rise from ear to ear. Rick risked.

Rick: Morty ... is there anything else you want to tell ... * BURP * ... me...?  
Morty: I ... I love you ... Rick Sanchez.

It was almost all in one breath. Morty appeared to be very sleepy. And Rick making a huge effort to keep his composure.

Rick: Wow ... You do not have to call me by the whole na.. * BURP * ... me ... I did not do anything bad hehe - Rick tried in vain to disengage with a forced joke.  
Morty: Haha .. Yeah ... But I must say that... It’s not the kind of love that you’re thinking that I’m talking ‘bout...

He tossed his finger up in disbelief. Rick sit straightened on the bed.

Rick: So what are you talking about Mor ... * BURP * ... ty Smith? - He was playing the game.  
Morty: Jeez .. you ask too many questions ... Your old turd…  
Rick: Awn ... * BURP * ...ser me now. - A more serious tone was used.  
Morty: A love that you would not understand ... Something that even for you, who thinks you’re SO smart is still a vir..gem ... – He gave a sly smile, and pointed a little index finger right between the scientist's eyebrows, actually monobrow. That movement hit Rick right in the groin, ah that fucking kid was playing with fire.  
Rick: If you’re saying I ... * BURP * ... ask so many questions ... You'll be left without your answers ... And me* BURP * ... without mine ... – Rick was trying to dissuade him from giving up answering. He needed to know what Morty felt, but without saying what happened at A-236, it would be a lot embarrassing.  
Morty: There's nothing to be answered here Rick ... Take your own conclusions ... You're much more capable than me for this here ... Just tell you one thing - Morty straightened on the bed and grabbed the collar of Rick's coat - No one here has talked about family love, you got it? And you did not even say you do not have feelings for me ... Now you let me sleep, okay?

Rick was static, where did that shameless Morty come from? What made you dick hard and sweating cold? No, he was not going to attack him there. It was not just about sex. But how much anger he felt, Rick Sanchez being made a fool for a ... Morty? I think that serum was too much for him, thanked him mentally for not having had an effect on himself, the two letting the truth escape in the way they were was not going to work.  
The scientist got up slowly, seeing that Morty was already turning face down on the bed to be more comfortable. His ass was round and adorable, he wondered what it would be like to slap it. When he picked up the sheets, he noticed a paper coming out of one of Morty's pockets. Quickly he picked it up and almost fell back when he realized what was inside.

Rick: Holy shit ....

It was that damn paper he wrote last night before drinking too much ... and had passed out. So did Morty know? Did that son of a bitch hide it from him?? Well now, it was 1x1 in the lies. He crumpled the paper in his free hand, ready to give the boy a shake, wake Morty and ask for explanations about him having "stolen" the paper from his lab. He thought again ... The younger one seemed to be dreaming profusely about him .... Little disjointed groans came out of his mouth ... Most said "Rick ..." Dragged and followed by long sighs. Probably, his erection would be obvious.

The elder man could not stand to see it there and decided to withdraw ... If that was the truth serum working only, he wanted to have Morty at a time when he was sober and thinking right. Rick knew that if it was his first time it had to be ... Special. Since when was he so emotional and cared so much about his grandson? This love thing really affects us ...


	7. Fireproof

Chapter 7

Bad day, actually, the worst. Rick should not have come on another adventure. It was because of the situation they were in. He regretted it hard.

Well, earlier that day he woke up as if nothing had happened, knew that Morty would wake up the same way, because the serum led to a certain loss of memory as well. He felt an urge to take him into some universe so he could talk to him about their "relationship." They needed a moment alone, maybe some place with some yellow flowers ... Morty's favorite color is yellow and Rick knew that. Only a sloppy detail. Who would have thought that old bastard knew how to be ... romantic?

Good idea and too easy one. But as nothing works as we want, when they arrived on the planet, there were indeed many yellow alien roses, but the joy of seeing the grin and bright eyes of his grandson was fleeting. As soon as they got out of the ship, they went to walk around, it was a fascinating environment, the tone of the sky was purple, and it made a nice contrast with the flowers. When Morty reached down to get one, the creatures of that universe captured them. It was a trap and even for the most intelligent human being in the universe, was very well camouflaged. Rick promised himself not to explode more with the boy when this sort of thing happened, after all it had made him cry. But they were in a big trouble.

Both man were knocked out by some gas, before Rick got close to where the younger boy was. Once more the older man had lowered his guard. They were taken into a room, both of them tied up in chairs tightly with some sort of rope from that planet. Rick was the first to regain consciousness, realizing that it would not be easy to get out of there, he was extremely irritated with everything, his pupils dilated in hatred. His stomach clenched as he saw Morty unconscious in the other chair facing him, his head down and he was drooling a little, it seemed he was get punched a lot... due to the bruises on his body, a black eye and a cut on the eyebrow.

Someone was going to fucking pay for that ... Even more because of the fact that Rick’s body was intact they had beaten only Morty. Why? Did they want to hurt him that way? They were succeeding, the corner of Rick's eyes began to accumulate tears. He was sure that emotional pain was infinitely greater than physical pain, and he learned the worst way. He knew that moment that Morty was after all his weak point.

Rick: MORTY! Hey Morty, wake up! - No answer.

A door opened, creaking noisily.

Rick: Who the fuck in this uni... * BURP * ... ver is you?  
???: I'm your worst nightmare, you can call me Lucifer.  
Rick: And what do you wa... * BURP * …nt from me? From us? - The lump in his throat only increased as he wasn’t seeing Morty awake.  
Lucifer: I'm aware that your head worth a lot to the Federation ... - He spoke as he made his way to Morty with slow steps. - So I just want to make you cooperate so we can take you there ... 

Rick: DO NOT DARE TO LEAN A FINGER ON HIM YOUR ... YOUR FUCKING PIEACE OF SHIT! Rick bellowed as he tried desperately to get off the chair without success.  
With Rick's yell, Morty woke up.

Morty: Ri ... rick ... Jeez ... where are we? - His voice came out almost in a pained whisper, evidently lacking in strength.  
Lucifer: I'm not going to touch you Rick Sanchez ... I'll make you beg me to stop, after all, I'd better take you safe and cooperating for the Federation. Who is not going to still safe when I finish with him is this brat here. - He took Morty by the hair and raised him rudely. The scientist was able to see clearly the number of bruises on the grandson's face, together with some tears. His interior stiffened in hatred. Morty moaned in pain.

Rick: DO NOT COME NEAR HIM YOUR MOTHERFUCKER!

The scientist knew he was not in a position to threaten anyone. The creature loosened Morty from the chair and began to run his hands through his body ... It was evident that his plan was to abuse the boy in front of Rick. He started to lick at Morty's neck ... By now he was crying with fear and begging between sobs to stop, begging for Rick to save him. Rick was desperately trying to break free of the bonds that bound him. The child's moans were maddening. He was already hurting his arms trying to break free.  
The monster was getting to the point of starting to remove the teenager's pants, smiling and staring at Rick, right after a few more slaps and punches   
in order to make Morty unconscious, as his whining was pissing off the creature. Rick was already crying when he realized that he could not let go so easily before he took advantage of Morty. His smile was devilish, so Rick had a brilliant idea. His emotional was too upset to think logically.

 

Rick: That's OK! I surrender ... Just, do not touch him anymore, I'll coope ... * BURP * ... rate ... - He lowered his head visibly defeated, and at that time he didn’t even noticed the tears already rolling freely by his face wetting the lab coat and floor. He had never wanted it so much that the bruises were on his skin, not on his beloved grandchild. One of the few times in his long life that he wanted to take away somebody's pain. He could not understand why it hurt so much if his body was intact.  
Lucifer: Ah ... now that things are going to be interesting ... - He punched Morty again and made him scream in pain ... He was not unconscious anymore by the time he heard Rick surrendering. He would NEVER surrender he was unbeatable, wasn’t he?

Rick: Untie me. I'll go with you and you'll get the reward or ... * BURP * ... whatever you want ... Just do not do anything with my Morty ... - His voice cracked with tears ... and Morty, though his head was spinning, and his disjointed senses recognized his grandfather's weeping voice. He knew it was his fault ... If he had not fallen into that stupid trap, none of this would have happened. He was ALWAYS a problem, a hindrance, an anchor for the scientist's plans. He cried softly for forgiveness ... And for the ridiculous situation that he was even without his pants ...  
As the creature approached Rick, he became increasingly vulnerable and weak. Everything theater. As soon as Lucifer released him he went up to him. Despite his old exterior he knew to give a few punches, he kicked the monster’s ass, depositing all his hatred for having touched Morty.

Rick: NEVER ...EVER ... YOU DARE... TO MESS WITH THE REALITY C-137 YOUR MOTHER... FUCKING… SON OF A BITCH ... 

Every word was a blow. To finish he pulled his gun and looked at the monster's head mercilessly ... 

Rick: Any last words?  
Lucifer: Take.. care… Sanchez… That boy…. Is going to be…. Your ruin.

A pink slime filled the room... Rick dropped the gun running toward Morty who was lying on the floor, still breathing ... But the bruises they were deep and the pain in his chest almost palpable.  
Rick: Morty, ah Mor ... * BURP * ... ty I wans’t suppose to let that happen to you .... I ... I'm an asshole ... forgive me ... Please Morty, I should protect you ... and ... and ... * BURP * ... look how you are now. - He picked up Morty in his lap carefully, any sudden movement he could" break " the boy. His chest burned in pain, afraid of losing him. He cried like a bereaved child.

Morty: I ... I'm sorry ... Grandpa Rick ... I love ... you. - He forced a smile and fainted.

 

At that moment Rick entered for the first time in many years in the deepest despair. Wide-eyed, sweating cold, trembling, heart jumping out of his chest as he looked around desperately for his portal gun. He had to direct them as fast as possible to the best hospital in the galaxy ... He would have much to explain to Beth and Jerry when he got home, but the important thing now was to save Morty.  
He left Morty on the ground and searched for it in the room, praying that the monster had not destroyed it. He found it thrown in a corner, next to a yellow rose, stained with blood. He grabbed it, feeling the tears burn in his throat. He put the rose in his lab coat and hurried off to save his Morty.

Rick: I love you too, Morty ... * BURP * ... my Morty. Please don’t leave me.

He said entering the portal with the little one in the lap, dirty of the blood of Morty, with the face washed in tears.


	8. Kiss

Chapter 8:

It was a race against time. Rick was rude to everyone, trying to hide the tears under a lot of rudeness. He threatened everyone if they did not save their Morty NOW. And he emphasized NOW. He sounded like a madman shouting low words in a hospital and pointing a laser gun in the face of each one telling him to stay calm.  
When Morty had already been hospitalized, (yes his condition was serious at this point) and was receiving the possible care that Rick finally breathed. The boy was out of danger. Beth had called a gazillion times. He decided to send her a text message, Rick could not speak in the desperation he was, and his trembling voice would denounce the gravity of the situation for his grandson's mother. He decided to leave the hospital for a break. He took a huge sip of Whiskey from his flask trying to ward off the bad thoughts, coming to it’s bottle. Crying desperately wanting to get drunk. Needing to.  
He ran his hand through one of the pockets of his lab coat... Finding the little note he had written earlier, he crumpled it between his fingers crying even more, screamed all his anguish in a lonely painful scream.  
He decided to call a friend, someone who could help him at that time if not he would go mad. He called Bird Person. He promptly headed for the hospital.

Bird Person: I came as soon as you called Rick, what happened?  
Rick stood with his back to the other, head down, shoulders shaking slowly and he controlled himself in vain to maintain the pose of the unreachable Rick Sanchez.

 

Bird Person: It's the boy again isn’t it ...? He came over and put a hand on Rick's shoulder. - Want to talk?  
Rick: Still not turning around - I-I'm so fucking transparent ... aren’t I, huh ..?

He finally stared at the other. Without saying anything Bird Person embraced him. Rick was unrecognizable from so much that he wept, lousy, seemed to have aged twenty more years than he had, if that was possible. Bird Person had seen Rick in other similar situations, disconsolate and quite intoxicated, but it was usually for futile things or for women, now it seemed to be more serious what was happening with him.

Bird person: You can count on me for anything, you know don’t you...? I'm still byour friend even in bad times.  
Rick: Yeah, I-I-I took him on an adventure with me ... But this time everything went wrong ... * BURP * ..., Bird Person. And now he's in there, in that damn ... fucking hospital ... And it's all my fault! Me and my ... * BURP * ... selfishness ...

Bird person: Rick, I'll tell you something ... You for that boy is one of the most admirable person and someone that he loves most in this life ... If the worst happened to him, but anyway you were still happy, he would do that sacrifice ... .Come on, stop blaming yourself ... This will not help you in anything .. He will get out of this. The kid is young and strong - He said slowly, releasing the older man and holding him by the shoulders. - If you believe something Rick, pray for the soul of your boy." He loves you, a lot. And he's stronger than you think. You're his hero, it's going to be okay.  
Rick forced a smile, even his vision blurred by drinking and tears he thanked his friend for being present at this difficult time.

Nurse: Rick Sanchez?  
Rick: Yes?  
Nurse: Are you responsible for Morty Smith's reality C-137 am I right?  
Rick: Yes I... * BURP * ... am. Is he fine...? - His face was worried again.  
Nurse: Can you walk me to his room please...?

An exchange of glances was enough for Bird Person understand that his presence was no longer needed there, it was just Rick and Morty. He flew away wishing good luck. What the scientist did not know was that his long-time friend already felt and understood the relationship he wanted to have with his grandson. He did not judge, seeing his situation with Tammy, but he knew that in that universe that kind of thing was frowned. He wished Rick's happiness, out of a life of misfortune and misery he deserved to be happy ... or not? Either way Bird Person believed in the honesty of Rick's feelings, deeeeeeep down there, he would not be evil or use his grandson, could not play with the feelings of such a young boy. He would not be cruel like that.

Nurse: His situation has stabilized, and luckily there will not be any surgery. But the doctor can clarify you more about it. This is his room, no visits are allowed but as you are his grandfather and the only responsible for him on this planet we will make an exception. You can sleep here, being optimistic tomorrow he will be discharged. The doctor will come soon and see you. You may come in. 

Rick hesitated a little before turning the knob, dizzy with the amount of information from the woman who has already left. If there is one thing that Rick Sanchez does not do is hesitate. He counted to 3 and opened the door. There was Morty, with his youth and joy hidden under many cloths, gauzes and bandages. Unconscious and with tears marks on his cheeks. He had one arm plastered and a large gauze over his left eye, the other minor details the scientist did not pay much attention, it already hurt too much. Rick came closer, already feeling the tears coming back. He was out of balance as much as he drank but managed to get the chair and sit near Morty. He took his hand from the arm that was not broken, but instead was full of threads and serum. He thanked the cardiac monitor for it’s bips, that mean his little one was alive.

Rick: Mor ... ty ... Look what I did to you ....

At that moment the doctor enters the room.

Doctor: Mr. Sanchez?

Rick: Please call me Rick. - He straightened and stood, wiping tears quickly with the sleeve of his lab coat.  
Doctor: Well, Rick ... His picture is stable, due to “not very kind” speed that you had with him arriving here that he didn’t die. He has two broken ribs along with the arm and a cut in the eyebrow that had to take a few points, apart from many bruises and wounds by his body. Tomorrow he should get discharged ... But if I were you Rick, I would not let that happen again. He is young, his body will recover quickly, but the internal scars are the most difficult to be treated.  
Rick: Inter ... * BURP * ... nal?  
Doctor: Yes, when he arrived here, shortly after entering the surgical center he had a moment of lucidity, which you did not see. But he babbled something like "Rick" and "I'm sorry." I believe that Rick in question is you, and he seemed so shocked we had to sedate him so he did not feel any more pain and not get out of control. It seemed he wanted to see if you were fine at any cost ... I do not know what this boy represents to you, Mr. Sanchez, but he seems to really care about you.

 

Rick turned to Morty still unconscious and bowed his head. The Doctor finished withdrawing, knew that moment was just for the two. Rick after a brief sobbing and crying moment all he needed at that moment calmed down a bit.

Rick: Mor ... morty ... I do not know if you can hear me .. but if coul.. * BURP * ... please FORGIVE me. I know that I don’t deserve… but… I'm sorry for everything ... it's ... it's ... because of me you're there ... oh God ... Beth's gonna kill me ... But ... but ... Listen to me . Listen to me Morty ... - He grabbed his free hand - I'm not going to stand without you ... You're not just a camu ... * BURP * ... flage to me Morty ... You're the one who I love more in this life ... The most? I love you ...Ple... * BURP * ... ase don’t give up you little shit… You are strong ... Still have a lot ... * BURP * ... to live and to do ... you dipshit… Morty ... Please ... Don’t leave me ... You are all that I still have ... * BURP * ... in this fucking life ... My reason to smile ... Please … Come back to your grampa….

Morty remained unconscious ... And with each passing moment Rick's heart was tightening. What if... he didn’t wake up anymore...? What if he had sequels? Rick would never forgive himself. There was a couch on the side of where Morty was probably destined for visitors. Rick even contemplated the idea of lying down there, but he was not going to leave his grandson, even for a moment. After all he never left his, in the biggest problems and troubles he was a faithful partner. He just lowered his head and let himself cry to sleep, feeling the warmth of Morty's hand with his fingers wrapped around his.  
Late at night, Morty finally gave signs of waking up.

Morty: Riiiick .... – A soft moan escaped from boy’s lips

Rick remained sleeping deep still clutching his hand. Morty felt twitchings through his body and was still groggily because of the remedies, gradually returning to feel pain as the anesthetic went off.

Morty: Rick where am I ... Jeez … Why does my body hurt so much ?

Realizing that Rick would not wake up, Morty simply ran his broken hand through his messy hair ... They were shaggy and so white they turned blue in the light of the heart monitor. The light was off so nothing else lit the room outside the light outside. Looking out carefully he realized he was not on Earth, his mother should be crazy behind him.

Rick had not yet awakened at the gentle touch of the teenager.

Morty: Ri-Rick ... Whatever happened ... I'm sorry ... I'm always the dumbest and weakest ... Jeez, I always end up fucking with everything in the end ... You must be mad at me from what I have done… Now you… You must be hating me, is not it? Know that despite everything ... I love you very much ... and you are the best grandfather I could wish for ...

Rick was waking up gradually ... Making small grunts ... He had heard Morty's voice in his dream talking to him ... would it be a hallucination? Alcohol doesn’t cause hallucinations… No...

Rick: Mo ... morty! Are you alright? No ... * BURP * ... do not move ... Are you in pain ...? Fine...? ... * BURP * ... we're in the best hospital in the galaxy ...  
Morty: Er ... I think I'm fine grandpa ... Only with a little pain ... But it will pass. - Morty smiled, lifting the corner of his mouth from the side of the face that was not covered by gauze.  
Rick: Oh I thought I had ... that I had ... - Rick was crying again and could not speak. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs.  
Morty: Hey, I'm okay Rick ... I'm here ... It's part of the adventures ... hehe The most suicidal ones… - He ran his broken hand gently by the older man's face, analyzing the wrinkles and scars.  
Rick sat up straight but did not let go of Morty's hand. He blushed when he realized he was still holding it.

Morty: Don’t let go, your hands are hot …

Again Rick's heart shot inside, that same boy in pain would not stop smiling, he would look so handsome ashamed ... The older man would get lost in that look. How could he be so good to someone as cruel and evil as he?

Morty: Grandpa ... Thank you for saving me, and bringing me here ... Without you I would not be alive ... Rick and Morty a-always isn’t it..?

Rick could not stand the closeness and joy of having his grandson back. He bent over, took the smaller boy’s face in his hands, and kissed him.


	9. Finally

Chapter 9:

To Rick's surprise Morty kissed him back. But before he could deepen the kiss his conscience nudged him. It was wrong, and very fucked up, the impetus he had not resisted. He quickly let go of Morty breaking the kiss in a not very gentle way. His eyes were jutting as he realized what he had done.

Rick: I ... Fuck I-I'm sorry Morty ... I didn’t mean to ... - He put a hand on his lips.  
Morty: Wow, I waited for this ... Like forever… - He was still closed-eyed and very red as a kissing effect.  
Rick: Uh ..?

Morty realized that he spoke those words too loudly. The presence of the elder so close did not let him think straight, his Whiskey breath... And that familiar discomfort in his pants despite the pain in his body. He wanted Rick here and now.

Rick: What did you say ... * BURP * ..., Morty?  
Morty: Nothing at all .... Jeez ... - He's ashamed and looks somewhere in the room.  
Rick: Morty, I'm sorry about that ... That was an im ... * BURP * ... pulse. I-It’s not gonna happen again…  
Morty: Don’t apologize ... I l-l-liked it... And.. I want it to happen again.. - Morty knew it was not in Rick's way to apologize for anything, he was happy to see the behavior change in Grandpa.  
Rick: Really ...? How ... how co... * BURP * ... me?  
Morty: I'll be honest with you ... - Rick notices that Morty is nervous and holds his hand again to encourage him to speak changing his normal senseless face to a concerned one - I'm not the little boy you've known ... And it's been awhile since I've awakened certain ... Feelings about you, Grandpa. When our adventures became more frequent ... More intense ... We became closer… I ... did what anyone would do, knowing the gravity and level of the situation ... I hid them with me, buried deep inside ... - He pressed his hands on the older man, who looked him straight in the eyes without detaching himself for a moment. - I thought ... I thought ... it was just a teenage fetish, you know hormones and stuff... And when I realized that it was not... Well, here we are. Once again you saved me ... And I was convinced that surely you would not love me the way I love you ... Well, until some time ago ... - Said referring to recent events - So I contented myself to be your partner... Your helper, a tool, just like all Mortys are for their Ricks, since I cannot have your love at least I can be useful... And for me to be loved as your grandson already makes me very happy... Half painful, but I would not want another life but one at your side. I don’t want you to leave. Ever, Rick. - He gave one of his best smiles.  
Rick made a huge effort not to kiss the younger one. He blinked, looked at Morty and smiled with watery eyes... His head was spinning with so much information ... But he knew he had to take what was weighing inside him... At last even an old man like him could feel... And if there was something he felt at that moment, it was no longer the fear of rejection.

Morty: And Grandpa Rick ... I'm sorry. I-I got into your things and found that note you wrote that night… I was going to tell you that I had picked up at the right time, but everything happened so fast and....  
Rick: Morty - His tone was more serious and lower than normal a little hoarse – S-s-some things need to be said here. Actu... * BURP * ...ally I do not... I do not regret doing what I did if you wanna know. This applies to having saved you and kissing you - Morty blushed - Since you were about 14 (Morty is 17 now) I have felt something different about you... * BURP * ... Morty... As I have done many wrong things and unthinkable in this life, that sounded good... TOO MUCH wrong even for a piece of shit like me... * BURP * ... sick, disgusting ... And I was not totally honest with you, either. What happened that day that you saw me on a ter... * BURP * ... rible state in the garage was provoked by the fact that I visited another dimension ... in which, in which Rick and his Morty ... well ... they were not "grandpa and grandchild" thing if you ... BURP * ... you understand me... That made me upset Morty, especially that I liked ... * BURP * ... a lot what I've seen ... that's why I hid it from you ... and I saw that ... in other realities this kind of re ... * BURP * ... lation is taken as normal ... Not in ours. - He bowed his head in a sign of sadness.  
Morty: Well ... and what do we do now Rick ...? - The glitter in his eyes showed anxiety and anticipation.  
Rick: What do you want ... * BURP * ... Morty? I mean ... from me.  
Morty: I want you .... But I'm too hurt for this, can I just kiss you?

That puppy face, the smile and the tears in the corner of his red eyes ... Of the eye indeed ... He was asking. Rick was gentler in that kiss, looked deep into Morty's eyes, stammering "I ... love you ..." holding the sides of his face... He kissed his forehead before his lips. The kiss was chaste, quiet, passionate... Tasted like tears and alcohol. Rick did not remember kissing a woman as he kissed Morty... It was so wrong, but he wanted to, the older man knew that he wanted to... He wasn’t taking advantages of anyone. Rick still took care of the situation not to get out of control, because he wanted to have Morty and knew that it would be impossible that way. He was sure the youngest was a virgin, and he was not going to ruin everything.

Rick: Morty ... can I ask you a question ... * BURP * ... ?

Morty: S-s-sure, Rick, whatever you want ... – He said with closed eyes still ecstatic of the kiss.

Rick: Well why .... why me Mor ... * BURP * ... ty? An old drunkard, depressed, mean, selfish, and horrible crap like me? Who has always treated you so badly... Got you in the biggest trouble ... Fucking destroying your youth .. I mean, you're a young handsome man… You can have anyone …* BURP * ... Life all the way, why waste your time with me?  
Morty: Well Rick ... for you love is just a chemical reaction ... But ... I think now that much is fired here - He takes the elder's hand and puts it on his own chest - it's there - and points to Rick's chest. - Because of this, the fact that you care about me, unlike other Ricks, you’ve already showed me in many ways how much you care, not just seeing me as a simple object… Saving my life countless times, and your possessive and jealous way of being with me, well, they got me ... The way you insult me is your way of caring... That I did not understand, but I did not care. - He shrugged. - I know deep inside you're not that cold and distant... And also you hate to feel alone, don’t you...? - Rick nodded. - The admiration I have for you was love, it has always been. Not just reactions, and this shit, Rick Sanchez ... But I must tell you this here - He quickly put the scientist's hand on his erection under his jeans - It's a reaction I have only with you...

Rick: So… There wasn’t ... * BURP * ... someone else… You little shit ... You cheated me right ... - Rick gave his grin.  
Morty: Yes, Rick, the "other person" I meant was you. Actually it has always been you. I-I was just not going to give it all at once ...  
Rick: Too bad this other person almost killed you... - A sad smile came from his lips.  
Morty: Yes and we will face death another million times in our adventures .. Rick and Morty for 100 years, right you old turd…?

Rick laughed hoarsely and gave a small squeeze in the hand .. Making Morty sigh. Yes, his little one felt the same for him ... They hugged each other tightly. Future time would take over ... Now it was just Rick and Morty.

Morty: Riiick ... - He spoke in a sweeping fashion.  
Rick: Yes?  
Morty: I know a way if you want ... To improve the pain I feel a little ... Wanna help me…?  
Rick: What do you want ... * BURP * ...? Just name and it’s yours Morty ...

He held his grandfather's wrist tightly and put his hand on his trousers.

Morty: Take care of this for me ... please… Grandpa ...? - He spoke at the foot of the ear of the oldest licking his lobe - You do not know how many nights I dreamed of it G-G-Grandpa Rick ....

Rick quickly understood what should be done, he just needed to focus ‘cuz he was still very drunk. He went to the door quickly and locked it, even though he could not walk straight and laughing and "Jeez Rick, careful not to fall" Morty.  
He kissed him again, bit his mouth without much gentleness ... He was Rick Sanchez, he was not very good at being kind, he was not very patient, but he would make the effort with Morty, because most of his kisses were with experienced people, but wasn’t in this case. He ran his hands under his shirt playing with his nipples as he attacked his naked neck ... He heard little groans of satisfaction from the teenager ... Asking for more ...

Rick: I'm not understand ... * BURP * ...ing what you want Morty ... Tell me ...  
Morty: Suck .... me .... Fuck ... I want to cum in your mouth ....

To those who were still a virgin, Morty seemed to know pretty well what he wanted, he must have trained a lot by watching porn. Rick let out a nasal laugh, running down his neck. Taking care not to leave any marks anymore, he was already badly hurt. He came down to unzip his belt and his zipper as he resealed his lips again. He picked up his erection with pain over his underwear, squeezing a soft moan of a "Please ..."

Rick: Are you sure you want this Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ...? It's a way of no return.  
Morty: Put him right in the fucking mouth, you old rat!

Rick could not take it any longer, he lowered his grandson's underwear, leaving his nakedness to show... Morty put a hand to his mouth to muffle his moans. The older man snatched the member tastefully ... Going slowly down and up ... interspersed with licks. He did his best for Morty not to forget anymore.  
Since he was a young boy, the orgasm was not long in coming ... and Rick took it willingly ... without dropping anything. He was amused to see the red and sweaty face of the child, his chest rising and falling quickly, panting and made a fondling in his hair…

Rick: Did you like your lil’ brat?  
Morty: Not even in my ... best dreams I imagined being so good ... Goddamn… I love you. I really do - And a broad grin rose in his face, he was not ashamed to admit what he felt.

 

Hearing that he was loved was something new to the scientist. And this time he was sure they talked about the same love. Morty moved on the bed writhing in pain from his broken ribs, did it just as Rick was about to unlock the door, did not know if a nurse would minister some medication overnight. Or early in the morning, it was close to sunrise ... Rick turned again toward the armchair on the side so that he could sleep.

Morty: Rick ...  
Rick: Yes Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ...?  
Morty: Can ... you… sleep ... with me ... Grampa… Please ...? I do not want to be alone. - He turned red, God is he ashamed for everything?  
Rick: Are you sure? I'm much tal... * BURP * ... Ier than you ... And I'm sure my scent is very strong ... I mean, alcohol. - He said it without malice, despite his tone of voice sounded very sexual.  
Morty: That's why ... I want to lie on your lap .... I ... I like your smell, Grandpa ... - He was growing redder with embarrassment as he spoke. Rick had to agree that that little bastard was cute when he wrapped himself around the words to ask for something.

Rick: Okay ... Get over there ... * BURP * ... so ...

Both fit the bed, Rick making every effort not to bother Morty and keep him comfortable. He was with the boy lying on his chest with his hands in his hair as Morty clutched at his coat as if afraid to lose him.  
After a while, Rick already imagining that Morty had slept had stretched out to turn out the light, but the moment he turned he could see that the younger boy was sobbing and shaking.

Rick: Morty what ... what the fu... * BURP * ... ck?

He held the boy's face in both hands and saw that he was crying heavily ...

Rick: My God, Morty, I ... Did I ... * BURP * ... hurt you?  
Morty: No ... no ... Far from it ... I'm just very happy ... Jeez ... you feel the same ... This is all I ever wanted ... That you did not hate me ... I thought you’ll find me disgusting, and would go away from me ...

Rick hugged him tight, comfortingly ...

Rick: Thanks for existing, damn ... * BURP * ... boy. And for giving a meaning to the life of this old and wan.. * BURP * ... dering soul. Now ... stop crying ... Little brat… I do not like to see you like that idiot ... - He gave a slight hiss in the boy who now laughed and buried his face in the older man's coat, feeling his scent and the thinness of his body.

 

They slept in each other's arms, aware that this was their place. They were no longer "Rick Sanchez intergalactic the outlaw " and "Morty Smith the Earth boy" They were from each other and nothing more.


	10. Thinking

Chapter 10:

This chapter is dedicated to Rick Sanchez and all his genius, or not.

Rick that night did not preach the eye once. He was happy that he had the courage to do what he did, but ... Since he is not young like Morty and ... Well, he does not only see the good side of things, he decides to ponder where that relationship would go. He felt himself to be a sinner even by having ... "taken advantages of" the body of the grandson.  
He rose slowly from the bed, leaving Morty alone, taking care that he did not wake up. He needed to think, and the calm breathing, the slight snoring of the boy prevented him, shooting his heart. He caressed his cheek and laid a chaste kiss on his forehead. He lay down on the sofa to think.  
He gently brushed his fingers over his lips, still feeling Morty's taste ... A smile welled up... he could barely remember when he had smiled so much in such a shot time. Wow, how he wanted to have that boy just for him. And if there was one thing that Rick Sanchez was, was possessive. But in the reality on that planet this would not work. He wondered what it would be like if Jerry or Beth found out. They would probably going to freak out, hate him, kick him out of the house, or even try to murder him. He would go out losing either way or his life, or Morty.  
But the biggest problem with his grandson was that he was who he was ... An intergalactic outlaw ... Wanted by everyone, his head was at a premium and this meant a huge danger to both Morty and his family and all of C-137. And he could not bear the thought that he could put his little beloved in danger for being the bastard he was.  
His chest tightened. He loved him so much, wanted so much to make him happy ... But he did not want to deprive the child of living a happy and "normal" life. How much did he love him? How much could he stand to go for? He cried. He cried again all the sorrows of this damn life... When he could be happy something came and prevented. And this time he did not know where to escape. How to escape. Because it was no longer a question of running away physically. His heart and psychological were all centered on Morty and ... from within you can not escape.  
He tightened his chest on the cloth of his lab coat as if he could feel the pain and found the yellow rose he had taken in the previous dimension inside his pocket... When Morty was almost ... abused. He was fragile like that flower, and it was stained with blood. He looked deeply at Morty, he was no longer drunk and thought correctly. He was all hurt, and because of him. Even though he said that he wanted to always be on the side of the older one and promised a thousand things ... He knew that his risk was to lose Morty. Forever. No other could replace it.  
But what if ... and if they did not let anyone know? Like a secret between the two ... But Morty did not deserve this... Shit, if it was with anyone else the boy could tell everyone and he would not be judged, he would have a normal life ... But it had to be with someone genetically related with him ... But damn it. He finally made up his mind. Looking at his grandson and sitting down. His eyes were still clouded with tears, but he was determined.  
He would distance himself from Morty. Yes, treat him the best way Rick Sanchez until he gives up his grandfather. That, making people go away was something the scientist did with mastery. He preferred to disappear there, to use the portal gun, and to go away forever from the adolescent's life so that time would make him forget Rick ... He was young, he would fall in love again and all that was left would be memories of the adventures of the two. No regrets and no forgiveness. But his consciousness spoke louder, it wasn’t fair to leave him hurt there and off his home planet, he owed at least an explanation to Beth and some caution with him. It was the least he could do.  
The other option was to use the memory erase tool, but he knew that even erasing what happened that night would not erase Morty's feelings for him, if they were true.

Rick: * Morty ... I'm sorry it has to be this way buddy ... But as much as I love you, it's not mean to be ... - He took Morty's hand, holding back his sobs.  
Morty: Riiiick... - Morty moaned between his lips. – Don’t leave me....

Rick's heart tore in his chest that instant. He couldn’t, couldn’t abandon the kid. Now when he needed him most! Even if he needed to step aside, he would not distance himself too much to the point that Morty thought he did not care anymore. After all, they can still be grandfather and grandson ... right? This love was allowed. He knew it would not be enough, of course, but it was what he could have, and he NEEDED him.  
There was nothing else in his flask. And he went to sleep alone. Having nightmares at night... Thinking about how difficult it would be to mistreat Morty and pretend nothing happened. I would hurt him a lot, but that was the best decision to make. It would only destroy the life of his grandson, just as it always happens to all who cross his path.  
He was bound to be alone, he and himself.  
The day dawned on that planet. Morty was the first to wake up, bothered by Rick's absence at his side.  
Morty: Grandpa .. * yawn * slept well ....? Why are not you here with me?  
Rick: Oh, hi Morty. Because I did not want to, I thought you were going to get better on your own, besides, it was hurting me to stay there with so little space. You move a lot when you sleep dumbass.

Morty frowned, not understanding the sudden change in behavior of the older man as if nothing had happened between them. He lowered his gaze not to show his sadness to Rick, knew that seeing him sad would only irritate the older man. Rick's face was numb.

Rick: How are you?  
Morty: Fine, I wanna go home.  
Rick: You know I can get you out of here right now, we do not have to ask for a discharge or something.  
Morty: Then let's go.

Morty thought uselessly that Rick would help him get up, give a warmer good morning, or maybe a kiss, if he was in a good mood or any show of affection, after all he was in a lot of pain and it was not recommended to walk with 2 broken ribs,, right? But he was impassive, away, cold. It did not look like he was the man from the night before. Morty let out a long sigh as he got up with difficulty and alone.

 

Rick: Can you walk? - He had never been sober for so long, needed to go home and get drunk again until he forgot what had happened and how much that scorn was hurting.  
Morty: Yes, Rick - There was no grandpa he loved so much following his name. He felt another pang in his chest. As a last attempt he tried to kiss Rick on the cheek and took a jerk and a face closed in response. That was the last straw.  
Rick: So come on, your mother must be fucking furious with me and I won’t have patience for her.

He opened a portal and they drove off to C-137.

After inventing a lot of stories about where they were and what happened, hiding over the incident with Lucifer, Beth freaked out. She threatened a thousand and one things if that happened again and forbade them to have any adventure until Morty had fully recovered. The boy accepted willingly, but he fought tooth and nail to stand beside his grandfather, even though he acted in this cold and distant manner. Maybe Rick was not the type to call the next day or something. Or really it had not been anything to him...  
After the conversation and the ultimatum, Rick headed for the garage. He looked like he was about to explode, did not know if in tears or in pain. He knew that everything it was all his fault, again. He was going to drown himself in Bourbon and cry till passing out. Or take the ship and go for a ride around the galaxy, try to stay away from Morty. The urge to kiss him and hug him and apologize for being a son of a bitch consumed him.  
He went to the garage. Rick put the flower of his pocket in a sort of resuscitator and it was yellow and alive again. He gently deposited it near a picture where he and his grandson were when they were younger. How he loved that boy. A big sip. Following another ... and another .... Tears … Sobs ... Head spinning ... He heard a door creaking.

Rick: Get the fuck out of here.  
Morty: Please It's me Rick ...  
Rick: Ah came here ... * BURP * ... for what your dipshit?  
Morty: Ri-Rick, I think we should talk. - He made a forceful effort to make his tone sound assertive and not whimely as he always sounded.  
Rick: No ... we have fucking nothing to say here Mor ... * BURP * ... ty. Leave me alone.  
Morty: Alone Rick ?... Jeez look at you! You're completely drunk and it looks like you have not stopped crying yet!  
Rick: What the fuck? I'm always drunk ... * BURP * ... and you never cared! I do what I want! It's my fucking life goddamit

Morty: Don’t fucking talk to me like that Rick ... Not after what happened. - His eyes were already burning with the approaching cry. Rick had to be firm to keep Morty away.  
Rick: Oh you talk about what you've been ... * BURP * ... trough in the hospital. It meant nothing to me, kiddo. You were just another de ... * BURP * ... ceived. - He smiled a corner of his mouth wanting to puke with so many lies.

He stood up, taking on his most scary aspect. His hair was messier than before, lots of booze trickled down the corner of his mouth and he forced himself to make the worst frown to scare Morty into it. It seemed that at any moment he was going to step forward in the minor and hit him. Even with the closeness, the teenager saw the pain and confusion in the older man's eyes. Anger spoke louder.

Morty: I KNEW! O-O-ONCE RICK ALWAYS RICK! BUT WHAT THE FUCK, I'm really dumb, go to hell Rick I hate you! You used me the second time! I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! Only this time I'm not the same guy who tried to kill himself ... I want you to fuck off! You just threw away the damn love I feel for you. - Morty could not hold his crying now, his voice crawling up an octave as he freaked out.- You know ... you know what, Rick? Y-y-you're going to end up alone, you stupid, selfish old man. I thought that it mattered to you, that it hurt you, that you would feel something! I gave you a chance after what I tried. But now its over. You lost me Rick Sanchez. And ah, I'm going to live my life very happy with some new love, I know it may not be now, but it will exist. AND YOU WILL REGRET!

He got out as fast as he could, after all, he was still completely broke from the last adventure. Rick knew that was the best thing to do. He stepped into the ship and went absolutely drunken to the space. He drank until he puked that night. He cried like never before. He was alone again. And it was going to be like this. He ended up returning in the wee hours of the morning and passing out inside the ship itself.  
Morty though very hurt, knew that Rick would not act this way deliberately to get rid of him, something was wrong he saw in the eyes when Rick approached him. He was a Morty ... well, smart enough to understand that it was not normal behavior to accept. Despite thinking a little about the motives that led Rick to make such a decision, he decided to focus on putting what the scientist said to the test. And the best way to do that was to provoke jealousy... The rest he thought later. He needed to know the truth about his grandpa. Nor would he give up so easily. His heart was torn, but he was determined to get the scientist to cost him what it cost.  
If Rick was so sure that he wanted Morty to leave he would not care if he showed up with someone, did he? He would continue normal with him as grandchild and grandfather, repressing his wishes and spending time with him while recovering. Let's see if Rick Sanchez is telling the truth or not


	11. party

Chapter 11

The days followed as usual. Morty was still grounded and could not go out with his grandfather. But he had to live under the same ceiling with Rick... Well if it was not for the fact that the older man lived longer away from home than inside. He was purposely avoiding contact with Morty. What about what happened at the hospital? No more words.  
Morty sank into sadness. And sometimes he had stolen one of Rick's coats to sleep in an embrace. He missed the scientist a lot, and with each passing day his desire increased, sometimes when he could not stand touching himself thinking about his grampa.  
Rick just went back to sleep at home. He could not bear not being close, touching or talking to the youngest, for fear of not resisting again. He usually kept himself too drunk for anything. Morty just stayed in his room hoping he would return safely even if it was just to sleep. He had to be patient if he wanted to put his idea into practice. And he prayed that Rick was not looking for another Morty or was already involved with some in other universe. Someone who was not defective like him ...  
He had even thought to ask his grandpa for an antidote, something that made him forget that feeling, but he was strong and firm.  
Finally he was able to recover 90% of what happened, removed the plaster and could already walk normally with fixed ribs. His mother allowed him to go back having adventures with his grandfather, realizing that the situation between the two was not going well since the last time. Morty thanked her but was not invited to any other trip. His grandfather looked like a living dead compared to what he once was. Even the insults and jokes had stopped. The scientist's plan to stay close even as a grandfather was just failing at his own weakness.  
It was the end of the year at Morty's school, so festivities were expected. There would be a masked ball in a few days, to close the year in high school. It was the perfect opportunity that Morty could not let slip. He took the invitation to the dining table, of course one night when Rick would have dinner with his family, he needed him there.

Morty: Mom ... There's going to be a masked ball at my school ... Tonight .. And I'd like to go. - Said passing the invitation to Beth speaking loud and clear – Can I?  
Beth: Sure darling, are you going to invite somebody?  
Morty: I do not know ... I was thinking about inviting Jessica. - Biggest bluff, he did not want to invite anyone.

At that moment he realized that Rick had heard and let one of the cutlery fall and make a face of disgust. Bingo!

Beth: Oh that pretty girl? I support ... You can go just do not come back late okay?  
Rick: So you created courage ... * BURP * ... dipshit?  
Beth: DAD!  
Morty: Courage of what? Me and she these last few days been dating together ... we're already close Rick ... - Morty's interior squirmed in satisfaction at seeing the older man turn red with jealousy with him keeping his tone so steady as he spoke.  
Rick: Whatever, I know you're going to take a “NO” as usual ... a-and will * BURP * ... give up on going. Have fun with your youth dumb brat... * BURP * ... - He was getting up from the table - Thank you for the lovely dinner Sweetheart ... * BURP * ... Jerry, get a job.

Morty saw that he had taken the bait. There was no Jessica or anyone else, but the scientist fell on his bluff. Rick appeared quickly through the kitchen door.

Rick: And .. Morty, come to the garage when you finish ... * BURP * .... I need to show you something.

Morty was anxious ... After all, he hadn’t heard his grandfather's voice for days. He missed Rick a lot but had to be firm now. It was already difficult to live with Rick without being able to get close. He did what he was told. He went into the garage without saying hello or asking for permission.

Morty: What do you have to show me Rick?  
Rick: Morty, you're NOT going on this goddamn par... * BURP * ... ty.  
Morty: And ... who are you to forbid me from anything?  
Rick: I'm your grandfather and let's just say he... * BURP * ... re I have more authority than your father!  
Morty: I WANT TO SEE Y-Y-YOU AND WHAT ARMY WILL PREVENT ME FROM GOING AND TAKING JÉSSICA – That old turd was being a possessive dick.  
Rick was already red with rage and jealousy.  
Rick: You know what? Fuck it. I'm trying to pro ... * BURP * ... tect you here. There's no such thing as that fuck girl liking you, she’s ... * BURP * ... she's just using you or I dunno...  
Morty: Before she used me than you, you old bastard. Are you done? I’m going to have a party and I need to get dressed.

Rick was speechless. He did not believe the way Morty talked to him, almost as harsh and rude as he. Had he really managed to get Morty away so easy? Oh, but things were not going to be like that, not with Rick Sanchez, baby.  
Nightfall. Rick was watching tv and drinking, pretending that nothing was happening, when he felt a masculine scent in the air. He looked back at the bottom of the stairs and there was Morty, impeccably dressed in social clothing and very attractive. His lower belly has already given signs of life. Morty smiled at him and winked, making Rick turn red and look at the TV again frowning. He could only be doing it on purpose it was not possible. Morty put on his mask and walked out the door leaving a desperate old scientist behind, after all Rick was quite sure Morty would not go with anyone, it was all bluff. But he was.  
An hour had passed since Morty left home. But Rick was storming with jealous of his grandson. He decided to do something he had not done in a long time. He sent a message to Morty, "Having a lot of fun, you little shit?"  
Meanwhile at the party Morty was all alone... He was just waiting for Rick to appear all of a sudden or do something unthoughtful if his guesses were right. He had already had some drinks, sadly thinking that his plan was going to fail and that Rick really did not feel anything for him, so he was already relatively drunk. He went to the bathroom because he began to feel dizzy... He did not know if it was alcohol, the urge to cry..., or the fear of failure.  
As the party was full and the bathroom no he sat on the floor. His cell phone vibrated. It was Rick. What the fuck did that old man want at the time? "Having a lot of fun, your little shit?" No, it was little concern to Rick Morty wanted more. Quickly he stepped into the booth and pulled on his social blouse and held it with his teeth, leaving her chest naked and a little pubic hair. He found a good angle and not too blurry and sent back to Rick "Tell me you." 15 seconds and it was Rick calling.  
Morty: Hellooow - made a point of showing by the tone of his voice that he has been drinking.  
Rick: BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SON OF THE BITCH? WANT TO KILL ME? W-W-WHY ... * BURP * ...YOU SENT ME THAT PHOTO MORTY? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU... * BURP * ... DOING NAKED IN THE BATHROOM?  
Morty: Wow ... don’t you know, Rick? HAHAHA ... I'm going to FUCK Jessica ... yes, I'm going to sleep with her tonight Rick, and you know what's cooler ... Neither you nor NOBODY will stop me ...  
Rick: * grunts and swear words * Let's see who’s gonna sleep with ... * BURP * ... who!  
And he hit the phone. It worked, the plan worked... Morty sat down in the bathroom to rest ... He was playing with fire, he knew, teasing his grandfather like that. Now it was only a matter of time. He decided to go back to the party and have a few more drinks to celebrate. Mother and grandfather both alcoholics ... He knew where he had aroused taste for the thing.

Meanwhile in the garage, Rick freaked out. He had to find a way to get into the party and get Morty out of there even if he had to use force. Fuck Jessica? Not even a million years, baby, that bastard would dare to do such a shit. Just over his dead body! His chest burned, and he knew he was jealous. He had a brilliant idea.  
Using creativity and a bit of science he managed to transform himself into Tiny Rick again. Only this time he did it with his own body, no longer using clones in the garage. He was a 70 year old man in the body of a teenager of 17, it would be nice for Morty not to see right away that he was who he was. He got a suit and a mask and headed for the party inside the ship.  
It had to be fast! Who knows they were already ... urgh ... Since he was in mask he was not noticed as an intruder. Where was Morty? It was fast, at the bar .... Sitting and alone ..? What? Jessica should have gone to the bathroom with that sluts she call friends, typical of women ... He approached until he could smell the scent again.  
Rick had 2 missions, know if he REALLY was accompanied and if he had drunk. He was not going to come screaming and making noise, after all with that mask and a lot of gel in his hair he was almost unrecognizable. His voice had also changed, rejuvenated. He was going to get close.

Rick: Hey man, get me a dose of Whiskey. – He said sitting purposefully next to the younger one. Morty looked dejected, a little sad, would Jessica have gone out on him?  
Rick: Hot here isn’t it?  
Morty realized the stranger was talking to him.  
Morty: Wow, don’t way it ... I think I drank a little too much, it's starting to heat up inside ... - He spoke as he pulled the collar aside.  
Rick: What's your na ... * BURP * ... me?

Morty had already heard that manner of speaking, and that belching between words... He was smelling the scent of that laboratory coat under a lot of perfume. He'd already figured out it was his grandfather there. It had worked.  
Morty: It's Morty ... And yours?  
Rick: Peter ... nice to meet you.  
Morty: Pleasure is aaaaaall mine - He said with a broad smile and a hickup. Damn he had really drunk.  
Rick: We can go outside and get some air... * BURP * ... what you think? - Rick was rusty in flirting, but he had to get Morty out of there, better not using force, he was already high.  
Morty: Of course! Take your dose and we will.

Rick took it in one gulp, took Morty by the hand and led him outside. As he left he put him on his back in protest and went to the ship, slightly away from the party, and threw him inside. Rick came in and sped off.

Morty: ahahahahaha Rick ... this was your worst disguise ... Peter? What the fuck's name is that? I knew it was you since you asked for the Whiskey ... I smelled your scent .. And no matter how much you are younger the timbre of your voice continues the same your piece of shit... - He tried to straighten himself in the chair.  
Rick: I'm not really the best at dis ... * BURP * ... guise ... Sorry to take you out of your stupid party and leave your fucking girlfriend ... * BURP * ... alone.  
Morty: Fuck Rick are you dumb or what ...? Say it .. assume.  
Rick: Assume ... * BURP * ... what?  
Morty: That you did not go after me because I had drunk or had sent you that stupid photo ... It was because you were with JEALOUS Rick Sanchez ... Why do not you want me to go to bed with her either. .. you do not want me to mess with anyone ... do you?  
Rick stopped the plane.

Rick: AAAAARGH THAT’S IT MORTY. YOUR SON OF A BITCH ... I'm shaking with jealousy , I’M JEALOUS OF YOU. I do not want you with any... * BURP * ... one, nor woman nor man nor alien ... because your place is with me. Rick and Morty forever isn’t it? Fuck… Why did you have to be my grandson ... It hurts so much ... I miss you so much ... - He screamed while sore tears ran down his face and he punched the ship's steering wheel. I want you back Morty ... I never wanted you to leave!  
Morty: So why Rick, why did you keep treating me like I was nothing to you? - He shaked the scientist by the shoulders to answer him. He still was not believing that Rick had thrown his pride out that way by saying everything he felt.  
Rick: Because I am afraid, okay? I’m Fu... * BURP * ... cking scared. I'm a fucking outlaw Morty, sought out across the galaxy, and you wanna get involved with me?? Fuck Morty I’d never... * BURP * ... forgive me if something happened to you because of me! Because of what I am!  
Morty: And me Rick, have you ever wondered about any of my fears? No because you're a fucking selfish motherfucker!  
Rick: So fucking talk what you're afraid of to go ahead with me, ‘cuz I can’t see any positive point ... * BURP * ... we'll be together. - They both gesticulated with much hatred.  
Morty: I'm afraid of my fucking grandfather not being happy in the rest of his life. Get real Rick, we have a huge age difference, maybe not right now ... But anyway I've known you since I was in the diapers and I NEVER saw you truly happy! And fuckin 'comes the opportunity for ME to make you happy and you RUN AWAY? I can not stop thinking about what happened in that fucking hospital! I can’t stop thinking about you… It's been too hard for me too! I miss you so bad it hurts… I really wanted to put you to the test if you really wanted me to leave, get involved with someone else. AND YOU COME BACK SO THAT YOU SAID. CHRIST SAKE RICK FOR THE LAST TIME YOU LOVE ME OR NOT ???


	12. Finally

Chapter 12

He was thrown against the ship's glass without any kindness for an extremely needy kiss from Rick. Then he pulled Morty into his lap, still kissing him.

Rick: Like I've never lo ... * BURP * ... ved no creature my whole life, goddamn it.

They hugged each other, both crying all the pain they had in their hearts. All fear ... All frustration ... Feeling the strong smell of drink in the ship ... fogging it. Their hearts were pounding in their chest, and after controlling each other they could finally face each other, smiling ... stroking both cheeks.

Morty: Rick ...?  
Rick: Yes ...  
Morty: How long is this Tiny Rick thing going to last this time ...?  
Rick: Oh yeah ... So Morty, as I am the most intelligent ... * BURP * ... man of this galaxy, I have been able to hone my creation, and this is my body ... * BURP * ... I'm myself ... I do not use any o ... * BURP * ...ther body or something to stay young. I'm 17 years old just like you.  
Morty: Yeah, but you still have not said until when ...  
Rick: So Morty, I’ll just ca... * BURP * ... me back being my old me if you want me to ...  
Morty: What do you mean?  
Rick: Well, I had not thought of that, but ... Being like this ... * BURP * ..., it diminishes this huuuuuge age gap between us ... Not eli ... * BURP * ... minate the incest, but ... I at least am more ... Attractive in this body. - He turned red, probably referring to sex or having his youth back - My old self has wrinkles, gets tired fast, is fucked up and ugly ...  
Morty: Rick ... look at me…. I fell in love with that body, that way, for its vices and defects... Not for a new, detox and false version of you... I mean... not that I do not recognize what you did... but Jeez I knew you like this... with this fucking age gap... I imagined that I could ... Dig a little in your armor of rudeness and coldness to see you smile. But I just want to be with you if you're Rick Sanchez as usual. The wanted, outlaw, nervous and impatient old motherfucker. But... that when I need you or when any of our family needs you, you’re there for me, for us... With this way that is not to please anyone, but in the hour of need is the first to act. - He gave one of his best smiles. - So let's go home and you undo it, okay?"

 

Rick nodded. The way back was quiet, they both just reflecting what could be from there on. But neither of them wanted to talk or think of more problems, they had to make the most of their inner desires. After all Rick is old, but not iron.  
Arriving back home, they left the ship and greeted father and mother as if Rick had taken the child at the party back home. And that the smell of liquor came from their proximity, to prevent Beth from thinking Morty had been drinking, she was going to freak out. They waited a little longer everybody to go to bed. They went to take a shower, in fact more to make them a little more sober than if they were really dirty. Then Rick returned to his normal self, as he had promised Morty would no longer be Tiny Rick.

Rick: You-you want to go first, they're already sleep ... * BURP * ... ing...  
Morty: Rick ... - He was afraid and looked at the floor.  
Rick: What Mor ... * BURP * ... ty?  
Morty: I want to take a shower with you! - He said in a single breath, red. Funny how he gets out of the state of total control to total anxiety and nervousness. These hormones ... Was he like that in bed too ...? No, no, he was not going to think about it, it was just a shower and they were both drunk ... Not that Rick did not know what it is to be always drunk but it was Morty's first time...  
The scientist broke the ice by dragging him by the hand into the bathroom and entering first, almost stumbling on his own feet.

Rick: Go then, you who asked, take off your clothes now...

Since they had been through this situation before being naked in front of each other, it was not so much new. Only this time both the eldest and the youngest slowly analyzed each other's body, their particularities and differences... Morty inherited Jerry's darker skin tone than Rick's cadaverous white just like Beth. He wanted very much to mark that skin. The scientist had many scars on the body of other adventures that he had ... Years of survival. Many wrinkles and age spots, he was extremely thin. All the hairs on his body were blue, and that was forever ... Morty was curious to ask what had happened to get that color...  
Meanwhile, Rick saw how young Morty was ... He was beginning to have a beard, leg and pubic hair ... This denounced the violent difference in age of the two, wondered again why the younger would be interested in him instead of Tiny Rick version of him… And if that was fine.... Because although it was not right by the rules of the Earth, the younger wanted, so it was consented, although “illegal” ... But what does the term "illegal" near what Rick Sanchez had he ever done in his life? At least he got rid of the guilty feeling of taking advantage of the younger. He was aware that it was something they both wanted. Morty's hair was curly and his height differences were very striking. They went into the shower. Hot water, thank God.  
Rick was taking it like a normal bath ... Controlling for his cock does not give life sign. Too late... When he came to himself, he was already against the cold wall being kissed by a very needy Morty tiptoe grasping his shoulders. He returned his arms around his waist. A long exchange of looks happened.

Morty: Wow ... you're so ...  
Rick: What, old ... ugly ... disgusting?  
Morty: Warm... It looks nice with that wet hair Grandpa ... - Rick turned red, and looked away, it was not always that he received such sincere compliments like that.  
Rick: I like it when you call me that ... Damn ... I'm moving from a scientist to an emotional old bastard ... Only you can get me like this, brat ... - He returned to the kiss.  
The situation was getting hotter... The tongues were playing with each other, Morty's mouth was small, wet and delicious ... Hands slid through the bodies .... Shoulders, waist ... even some squeezes in the butt and some indiscreet hands in the already erect limbs, followed by laughter. The kisses were already coming down to the neck ... and neither of them wanted to stay like this.

Rick: Morty .... I need you to tell me that you're sure of what you're wanting .... You do not know what you're getting into, kiddo... There’s no fucking way back…  
Morty: I want it so bad, Grandpa… - He said to the foot of his ear and licked the earlobe of the older man. - Go, I want you all inside of me today.

Rick decided that for now he would no longer listen to reason and would fulfill the wishes of the grandson, virgin probably. He grabbed him in the lap, pulling both of them out of the shower… Their erections brushing ...

Rick: You want it you will have it. Do not say I did not warn you. Anyway you can still ask me to stop. Just ask and grandpa will stop, right? - He kissed Morty's neck gently. Leaving some bite marks and hickeys. He was not minding if Beth or Jerry would complain later, he wanted to mark what was his.

He made sure everything was off at the house and headed with Morty still naked and wet for his room, in a hurry and no time to explain. He threw the boy on the bed and locked the door. He pressed a few buttons on a device near the lock that made the room sound proof. He was not going to deprive Morty of scream like a bitch for fear of his parents waking up, that moment was for both of them.

 

Rick: Listen Morty, I fired the soundproof mechanism of this room, so here in the only room I can hear you, okay?  
Morty: - He was still a little dizzy from the remnants of drink on my body, nodded. - The last people I'd like you to hear me moaning your name in this situation are my parents hahaha ... Lie down here with me grandpa... - He said lightly slapping the bed ... That, by the way, had the same smell of Rick.  
Rick obeyed ... His bed was a single one, and since Morty was small it was easy for two to fit ... The hottest, thirsty kisses began again. The older man lying on top of Morty, taking turns stroking his face, brushing the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Morty just moaned softly and begged for more ... He was red and sweating... His expectation was big, and Rick would not disappoint him. He gave little bites on the other's lips just listening small moans escape ... His hands played on the body of the teenager, tightened on his nipples ... They scratched the thighs ...  
The older one left marks and a faint trace of saliva where he passed ... Delighting to see the boy in that state because of him ... When Rick was arriving at the height of the waist of the smaller one he was surprised. Morty got up and somehow supernaturally managed to reverse the positions, leaving a confused Rick lying in bed.

Morty: This will be my turn Grandpa ... I owed you do not remember? His smile was sadistic and the courage was out of the ordinary ... Rick just nodded, seeing what the boy was capable of. He was holding the older man's two wrists with some difficulty above his head. But noting that he would not offer resistance, he let go of his hands. I just wanted to scare you into not being so submissive.

He did the same way as his grandfather, amused by the older man having a considerable amount of hair on his chest ... tickled his nose. He insisted on letting the scientist marked too, even easier because his skin was so light, he was going to return it in the same coin, he was pleased to hear the low grunts with each bite and hickey. Rick's voice was sensual normally, but moaning so close his name was maddening.  
He made his way down Rick's neck until he reached his already hard member. He snatched at once, even frightened by the size difference... Taking care not to pick up any teeth, like he had seen in porn. Rick curved his back, lifting his chest on the bed, letting out an audible "fuck Morty ...". Even though he was inexperienced in that situation, he was trying his best.. licking his glans, trying to swallow everything ... leaving it wet, after all he still wanted to be fucked ... Every once in a while between a lick or another he kept eye contact with his grandfather, to give a smile or moan ...  
He left the older man to the point of almost Cuming, taking advantage of the fact that he was with his eyes closed seizing the moment. Suddenly he stopped and suddenly dropped his erection. Rick opened his eyes in reproach, only to see the grandson with his back to him with a beggar face.

Morty: Come on Rick ... I want you.- And he was swinging his ass with a slight slice of drool running down the side of his mouth.

That was the last straw. Rick climbed on top of him, scratching him and placing kisses on the back of his neck and back. He gripped the younger man's neck, making him bend his back even more and pound his butt.

Rick: Tell me Morty, tell me what you want your little perv... – He said near Morty's ear ... in the most threatening tone that he could use.  
Morty: Fuck me, please .... I want you to fuck me ... Hard ... – He said almost voiceless by deprivation of oxygen.

Even though he wanted to be a bastard and tear the boy in two... Rick managed to be gentle ... Going slowly until Morty got used to it ... When he could move, he grabbed the younger one by the hair, thrusting hard... His wet and warm interior was better than the woman he had already taken to bed ... It was tight ... Morty moaned loud the name of the scientist always begging for more strength and speed.

Rick: That's not fair Morty ... You're too good for grandpa...

Morty: You like to fuck yout grandson doggy stile ... Your .... Your old motherfucker... Beat me ... Treat me like the little needy slut I am .... - He was red and so cute. Delirious with pleasure.  
Hit? Haha not even the women asked for it ... He opened a devilish smile ... He gave a firm slap on the butt cheek of his grandson ... One on each side to be symmetrical color and pain ... It made him howl with pleasure and ask for more... He turned the boy the other way so that he would face him and continued to thrust hard. He had to look into the boy's eyes while he possessed him ... He bit his lower lip and turned his eyes back head delirious with pleasure ... Little drops lit the corner of his eyes ... The smile on Rick's face was pure lust .. They returned to the kisses, opening the legs of the young enough to go deeper, putting them on Rick’s shoulders.

Rick: Look at me baby boy ... I want you ... you see me while I fuck you....  
Morty: I love you ...  
Rick: * laugh * Rick and Morty forever isn’t if, little shit ....?  
Morty: Yes ... Riiiick ... I'm almost ....Please…  
Rick: Do you want me to cum in your ass ...? Say it....

 

Morty's response was a bite on the older man's neck ... A few more thrusts Rick smashed inside the younger one, with a guttural growl clutching him in his arms ... At about the same time Morty also came, moaning loudly and sloppy Rick's name ... messing both because of the position they were in.

Rick: For someone who does not ... do not have much experience ... You seem to be very sure ... what you were doing there ... – He said still breathless ... It had been the best fuck in many years. They lay on one side of their belly up ... sweaty and tired.  
Morty: Jeez .. I'm not going to walk tomorrow ... haha.  
Rick: Hey, you little brat ..  
Morty: What was your old turd ...?  
Rick: * Steals a kiss * I love you, too. I'm sorry, I'm not used to this fucking love thing ...  
Morty: Now you know ... you know it's not just a chemical reaction, is it ...? You can get used to Rick ... But no pet names ... I like your nicknames ...  
Rick: Do not expect me to treat you like the prince you are ... But and now, dipshit ...? What are we...?  
Morty: I think we can say that a "couple" ... haha ... or whatever ... This world is so crazy. I just want you to know something.  
Rick: What?  
Morty: I do not share what's mine. And you are. So if you do not want to lose me better walk the line.- He narrowed her eyes.  
Rick: Yeah ... sometimes I think it would be better for both of us to get out of here ....  
Morty: What do you mean?  
Rick: Yeah, for some reality where that - It pointed to him and to the grandson - was accepted. We can not hide from everyone ... Not for so long… Jerry is very stupid, but my daughter and your sister aren’t ....  
Morty: Let's not think about it now Rick .... At the moment I'm just wanting a second round.

Rick looked down quickly, seeing that Morty had recovered ...

Rick: Fucking God Morty, do not forget that I'm not your age anymore!  
Morty: Oh I dunno ... I think I have a crush on old rude people ... Actually an old scientist in particular ...

They returned to the second Round


	13. Talking

Chapter 13

Everything was wonderful. It had been an incredible experience ... And yes, Morty admitted that he was a virgin... And that he did not imagine that his first time would be with someone of the same sex. Rick even relieved himself of the drunkenness. Morty's smile and presence were able to satisfy the need to be frequently intoxicated; the sadness was no longer so present. On the other hand, guilt being a frequent companion of the older man's thoughts, he knew that he could not bear to be without the grandson ... And seeing him so happy knowing it was the reason behind it gave him the strength to continue. But something still bothered him. They could not hide for so long. One hour or another they would be discovered and the consequences could be disastrous. He could not find time to talk to Morty about it, he needed the opinion of the boy about the subject, he was putting the grandson in the foreground. Sex was good and intense ... He knew that he had also get addicted to Morty’s body, but that was not all. He was feeling love for the first time in his pathetic life. Even after many years he found a reason to go ahead, that was not to get drunk and drink until passing out.  
As previously said, the time was near the end of the year, and Rick wanted to do something cool to surprise the little one, after all it was his last year at school, after that he would go to college, work and his adventures would decrease considerably. Old stupid man, it took him three years to say what he felt and now he wanted everything to be flowers? Too much arrogance.

Rick: Morty? - They were both in the garage one afternoon. It was near Christmas Eve.  
Morty: Yes grandpa... - He sat on his lap, it was already common between the two when no one else was watching ... but they had to be cautious.  
Rick: Look, do not misunderstand your little shit ... I do not know how to be romantic or sweet but ... I want to take you to a place I used to go when I was tired of everything ... I think you'll like it – Rick was truly smiling .  
Morty: And where would it be ...? We already fucked in my room, in yours, in the kitchen, here in the garage even in some other universes...  
Rick: - He slapped Morty on the head. - No your dumbass, I'm not talking about sex ... God, do you just think about it? - He blushed.  
Morty: It’s not my fault being the age I am and having a man who is damn hot ... - Said pulling gently Rick's beard (Yes it grew up, imagine Rick Sanchez with a beard). They were so intimate that they forgot they were ... "genetically related." - But if you want to give me a present, I'll be a good boy, I swear.  
Rick: Come on, my good boy, get in the ship before I toss you in there.

 

They both entered. The ship was not cleaned for a while, so the typical scent of Whiskey and Bourbon filled the air ... Morty could not deny that his cock throbbed, that scent was very characteristic of Rick when he drank more. And the best fucks were undeniably with him drunk, wilder and domineering. The others were good too, tender, slow ... Rick always tried to do his best to get Morty to have all his experiences with him for the first time. But back to the ship, he controlled himself, wherever they went if the scientist warned that it was not for the purpose of coitus, then it was not.  
Rick knew where he was going. A place without dangers, where the sky was green and the grass pink ... He needed something very unusual to surprise Morty. And romanticism was never his forte then appealed to the absurd. After all, what they lived was absurd, chaotic and unthinkable. Morty held his hand all the way, fingers intertwined, absorbed in the landscape he saw until he reached the destination.

Rick: We're here kiddo, D-33. I used to come here as an escape from the time I was away from our family. That's what I came here to talk about.  
Morty: - Getting out of the ship slowly - Wow, this is different... Rick... - Said referring to the fact that the colors of things were all changed, it looked like a LSD planet, colored like nothing made sense - Now I understand why you came here ... This landscape when you're drunk might be very ... crazy haha - He sat on the grass watching around and made a sign calling the eldest.

Rick sat down slowly with a long sigh.

Morty: Ah ... if you want to drink, do not feel bad for it, I like the smell of alcohol on you ... - Said it turning red.  
Rick: The subject I wanna talk is serious Morty, so today I decided not to take anything, until I talked to you... Then if you want to drink together or I dunno - Rick did not care if he was younger or not, before he took care of Morty drunk than any other - The real reason that brings me here, besides wanting to make you happy, It's about Beth, Summer, and Jerry. - Well, these words see made a confusion on the younger one. - Well, Morty, how can I tell you this? Very straightforward way? Incest, pedophilia, and homosexuality are not "well-liked" at C-137 we have to agree. We have lived a nice life, in front of them we are just "grandson and grandfather", through space and when alone ... "lovers" - made quotation marks with his fingers every time, one more sigh - What I really mean is not we can hide forever, one hour we will be discovered and .... The consequences can be disastrous. Sincerely Morty I think your relationship with any other person, man, woman would be infinitely easier by being "right" by not having to "hide", and I think ... Well for a first relationship it's not fair that it can never be .. Mentioned. I think I'm making myself understood. - Morty nodded, staring into the scientist's weary eyes. - I do not think it's fair to deprive you of having a piece of your" normal "life that is to have a relationship ... I've already taken a lot of it normalcy. After all I know that next year you finish school... And that our adventures will end up diminishing, college work and stuff... Fuck… By the normal way is the time when you marry a woman have children family, - He felt a pang in his heart - And in the natural order that things are, I would not be here to see any of this, you know what I mean. - Morty held out one hand to wipe a tear from the eyes of Rick .. - The elder kissed his hand - It is the hour that, grandchildren abandon their grandparents the children their parents ... And they fly alone. - His gaze wandered hollow and sad across the planet. Morty had never seen his grandfather like this, every word he said carried a lot of truth, it was a point of view he had not stopped to think - Morty's my point is that... I want to know of you if this is what you really want for you, if you are... if you are sure... and if you are satisfied with this huge... well... collection of obstacles and difficulties that we have... And will be having. I can not offer a marriage, children, a courtship... Or a slow dance... "Normal"... I'm an old crooked and wrong motherfucker that much more fucked up in life than he was happy ... - He bowed his head - And... on some nights we slept together ... I've been thinking more clearly about a way out of this ... But I do not think you'd like it.  
Morty: What grandpa? - He looked up at the older man, gently resting his hand on Rick's wrinkled face.  
Rick: Well, we have to leave. We can not go hand in hand thinking that everyone would willingly accept. Beth would probably go into depression thinking she'd failed as a mother and Jerry ... I think he'd even try to kill me... I'd be kicked out anyway, they could not take it in the house... We ... Us... I thought about going to A-236 ... That world that went to a long time ago where Rick and Morty were in a relationship... But we'll have to "disappear" with them and take their place... - Morty made a grimace of displeasure - And I know that the idea of "disappearing" with them does not make you comfortable... For me it's just two more for the long and innumerable list of lives I've already taken... Morty, this time I leave the decision on your account ... I always get you in trouble and force you to do things by giving orders and more orders in situations not pleasant ... This time I leave you to decide our future. If you want one on my side. After all, I do not have many more years ... You did not let me stay in the rejuvenated form hehe - There were tears in his eyes, now dripping - We live our life in C137 hiding from everyone until we can... or we start from 0. No I can’t make you choose between me and your family, I would not forgive myself for separating you from them too, I know I'm a selfish piece of crap and I want you only for me... But I love you too much to make you suffer more than I already did.  
Morty: Rick ... Jeez… I think I should position myself here, too. – He cleared his throat as started - All your settings are valid and I thank you for allowing me to decide this time ... It seems like deep down you care about both of us .. - He gave a mouthful of a smile - Well, I do not want to part with you, that is indeed, we are wrapped up to the neck in that choice we made. Living next to you just like your grandson would be fucked... I do not know how to take this place anymore. But I do not want to lose my family either. I would like you to let me think of some other way forward that does not involve ... "homicide" ... But I think your idea is good ... After all, just like this place ... Everything we are living is very surreal and colorful . Rick ... I was gifted with the opportunity to make someone who has never truly felt happy in life ... well, happy .... and Jeez ... All I really want is to see this old face of you grinning. I'm a very happy man to have you. And even going to college or whatever I choose to do with life, I'll always have a part of it for you ... Only for you, your old turd. A big part, after all, my heart never belonged to any other being ... I do not want to miss this opportunity, and I take the risks ... If I fell in love with you and... I think this was the biggest adventure that we should live, don’t you agree? - Rick nodded, letting some more tears fall, that boy was no longer the immature little boy he knew ... He was older, handsome, and smarter, he was really the "Mortiest Morty," strong, and he did not let a single tear, even his heart aching in many ways. - Hey don’t cry ... You said yourself that you do not have much more time ... So I want to enjoy it in the best way possible, compensating for everything you have suffered in this life. Will be all right. Rick and Morty for 100 years isn’t it? Let's find the way out of this. - He patted Rick on the shoulder, who would tell.. a grandson conforting his grandfather ... He always had a more optimistic thought than the scientist, always prevented from giving continuity to his insecurity and anxiety, but now he needed to be strong to serve as a support, for Rick, for the two for all they were and could be.  
He gave a strong, comforting hug to the older man. He left him near the ship sitting and thinking, went to walk the planet. Rick already knew it very well, so he let the grandson do the same. The colors were reallly reconfigured to make no sense. Morty had an idea ... He wanted to do something silly for Rick to remember him ... Thanks for taking him to such a ... different place. But what? Walking a little more he found a rosebush, but it was a rose bush with yellow branches and the flower petals of a very strong blue, like cesium, they glowed a lot.  
When he was a little boy and went out with Beth, one of the times she taught him how to make a wreath, wrapping the cables together in a circle. His mother said that he had learned this from Rick before he had left his life, his father said that he had learned from his deceased wife, Morty's grandmother. He was going to show the grandfather that he had learned too. With a little more skill was done.... All in a well-lit circle. It was like a silly child back to the ship, satisfied with the outcome but not expecting any reaction from Rick ... He hid the present in his back.

Morty: Grandpa, Grandpa ... Close your eyes.  
Rick: What was now brat..? Found gold here, huh?  
Morty: Just closei Rick, shut up, and get down on your knees. I promise it will not hurt.

 

Rick did as he was asked. He put it on his grandfather's head taking care of his hair ...

Morty: They're a lot bluer than your hair ... or your shirt ... But it reminds me of you. I know flowers are useless, occupy space and then die.... - Said he apologetically and getting very red by the whole situation.  
Rick: Not here Morty ... This light is energy, they are immortal ... You got it with your mother, didn’t you? - He said gently touching the artifact on the head.  
Morty: And you with my grandma did not you?  
Rick nodded, smiling.  
Rick: If it were not for her you would not be here to surprise me ...  
Morty: Everything happens for some reason ... even the two of us ... Thanks for bringing me here ... - Got it in your hands - Merry almost Christmas Grandpa ... Your old bastard- He gave one of your best smiles.

In a flash the scientist took the boy and placed him on his lap, facing him giving a passionate kiss of thanks and tickling. After calming from so much laughter Rick pronounced:

Rick: Morty, I do not know what I did to deserve someone as good as you, you little shit ... Thank you.  
Morty: Now you know how to say thank you ... Haha? - He said burying his face in the crease of Rick's neck - Look there grandpa! He pointed to the psychedelic sunset that was happening right in front of them.  
Rick: Yeah ... I lost count of the times I watched this alone ... I did not remember being so ... nice.  
Morty: You're not alone anymore, Rick Sanchez. - He gave another smile and a pull on his beard. - Now let's go home before I want you to fuck me right here. - He said pointing the volume in his pants. A loud laughter from the older man was heard followed by a "little bastard." And one more kiss.  
Who would say that this time who would spoil a beautiful moment would be Morty. He had learned from the best.


	14. Discovery

Chapter 14

 

So they returned to C-137. They parked in the garage as usual and were having dinner. Rick still looked a little worried, but the glint in Morty's eyes made him think it was going to be all right. After dinner, they were all watching intergalactic TV, Rick drinking and Morty lying on him with one arm wrapping him. The family, and especially Summer, were already suspicious of their intimate behavior.

Beth: Boys, me and your father are leaving. Today is our wedding anniversary and we want some time just for us.  
Rick: Oh con... * BURP * ... gratulations sweetheart. - He said with the same expressionless face always sipping another sip on his flask.  
Morty: Congratulations Mom! – He hugged parents, she could have sworn the boy smelled the same smell of alcohol as her father, but ignored.  
Beth: We'll be back late then, just letting you know. Do not do anything wrong.

And they went out the door. The expectation of being alone was already manifesting in the scientist and the adolescent. They just had to get Summer out of the way.

Rick: Okay, kids, I'm ti ... * BURP * ... red I'm already going to sleep, - He said forcing a yawn - Summer are you going to do something?  
Summer: Can I go out with my boyfriend?  
Rick: Sure, sure ... Whatever. - He winked at his granddaughter.

Summer would not really leave. It was a plan. She went up the stairs saying she was going to change clothes and dress up. When she stepped out of sight, Morty came running and grabbed Rick by pulling on his lab coat and giving a chaste kiss.

Morty: So where are we going today ..? We will be alone  
Rick: I dunno ... But I think we still have a ... * BURP * ... accounts to hit... - Said deepening the kiss ...  
Summer: HAHA! I KNEW IT!

Rick in shock immediately releases his grandson by throwing him to the ground.

Summer: I knew that this closeness of the two of you and the fact that Morty never spoke about Jessica anymore was not a normal thing ... - She said pointing down the stairs, watching Rick turning red and sweating .  
Morty: Oh ... Su-summer ... You're not going to tell Dad or mom anything, are you...? - The corner of his eyes filled with water, he was very nervous and hurt from the fall.  
Summer: And I have some reason to destroy this family? - Her tone sounded jocular and cynical.

Rick: Summer, Morty is serious ... Ahn .. sORRY ... * BURP * ... Morty .. - He said holding out his hand so the younger could use support to get up - You You can NOT tell them ... * BURP * ...

Summer folded her arms.

Summer: What do you have to offer for my silence?  
Rick: C’mon Summer, I'm Rick fucking San ... * BURP * ... Chez, the smartest guy in the universe, capable of anything is all you ask for. Name it and It’s yours.  
Summer: So sit down we have to talk ... To begin with, since when are you hiding from us?  
Morty: Since the party that I said I was going with Jessica ... Well, I did not go with anyone, I drank and Rick came to squeal me from there... - Morty was trembling and spoke at an impressive speed, the result of anxiety and fear which consumed him. He wasn’t even stuttering.  
Summer: So it's recent ... ‘Cuz Grandpa came back to our life to 3 years ... I knew these adventures could not end in anything different ...  
Rick: But Summer .. Are not you mad ...? ... * BURP * ... That's wrong. Too wrong even for somebody like me...  
Summer: Mad? Only mad because you did not trust me to tell about this before ... It's okay, Grandpa. I do not mind who or what makes you happy ... I'm no longer that spoiled teenager you've met ... Your mood has improved a lot since you two are together. You’re being less a pain in the ass of everyone here and less mistreating Jerry. And I'm sure you'll take good care of Morty. He pointed to the two who hugged each other in relief. - But tell me, how do you two want to be together, if you can not take it here in the house?

They both looked at each other. Morty swallowed.

Rick: Look Summer, we were not going to tell... * BURP * ... nothing to you but the truth is we can not stay on this pla ... * BURP * ...neta anymore.  
Summer: So you were leaving, leaving us 3 here as if it were something simple? - She said raising an octave in irritation, and frowning.  
Morty: No! Jeez ... Rick's plan was to erase your memory before that. Mom and Dad would not remember having 2 children, you a younger brother and all of whom Rick had come back to our company ... It's the only way ....  
Summer: And you're going alone to where?  
Rick: I found a galaxy not far from this ... * BURP * ... one where relations like ours are seen as "normal". There are 2 other Rick and Morty, we just to take over their place.

Summer: So I already know how to pay for my silence ... - She gave a victorious smile - Do not erase my memory.  
Rick and Morty: WHAT? W-W-WHY?  
Summer: I do not want to forget you two ... True that life here on Earth will not be the same without my grandfather and my younger brother ... But I respect your decision, it's an important and very difficult step after all. For both ... If you are sure of what you will do, go on. What I want is for you to visit me from time to time ... I want you to meet my children when it's time, do not get me out of your life like this. 

Rick and Morty looked at each other again, the scientist sighing.

Rick: It's Morty, it seems the decision was made not by us.... Do you. * BURP * ... agree?  
Morty: Wherever you go I go. - He smiled.

The three embraced.

Rick: Thank you Sum-sum ... It means a fucking lot to us.  
Morty: Yeah Summer, you're my favorite big sister!  
Summer: I'm your only sister, you're dumbass. Now I'm going real, you two take care of yourselves ... If I found out, is not it so difficult for Mom and Dad to do the same, you gotta?

They both nodded. They waited patiently for Summer to leave. When she left, Rick had an idea again. He called Morty to his room ...

Rick: Morty ... There's one more thing I want to... * BURP * ... to show you ...  
Morty: I hope it has something to do with what's under your waist .... - He gave a sly grin  
Rick: Yeah ... it's going to be the knee I'm going to give you right on the balls if you do not keep quiet, you naughty brat ... Sit down. - He pointed to the bed. God the thirst of the boy was insatiable!

The scientist went to one of the dresser drawers, and from the bottom of the room took out an old book that looked more like an album.

 

Rick: That was one of the things I kept... * BURP * ... so I could show you when you were older. I hope you do not mind.

The old album had pictures of them younger ... With Morty still baby on his lap ... Having fun in the park, with Beth younger. A short time before Rick disappears from their lives. There were drawings that the younger had done when younger ... Child shoe, all meticulously kept.

Morty: Wow, Rick ... did you keep all this ...? Jeez .. I do not know what to say.  
Rick: I've already lo... * BURP * ... ved you since that time, ever since I knew Beth was pregnant again ... I had problems with the Federation that made ran away ... * BURP * ... But I took all these things with me wherever I went ... * BURP * ... to. ‘Cuz I have to go back to my daughter ... And to you - He ran his hand over Morty's face. - I missed you both so much, and I could not watch you growing up, sorry….  
Morty: It's okay ... Let's start over, shall we? From now on things will be different, Grandpa ... - He said arranging things back in the drawer.  
Rick: If there's one thing I want ... * BURP * ... now it's you. - He said coming and grabbing Morty from behind, feeling his erection over his pants and biting his earlobe. The alcoholic breath was so close that it made Morty already hard even harder.  
Morty: I thought you would not want to- He turned abruptly and bit the older man's neck, pulling out a moan.

They began a slow, warm kiss, moving toward the bed. They lay down. The hands roaming each other's body .. Enjoying every touch. They began to undress. Taking advantage of a moment of distraction from the elder, Morty took his coat and dressed …  
Morty: I think it's great, Grandpa ....

Rick looked and could not contain a smile, it was huge on him ...

Rick: Great will be the da ... * BURP * ... mage that I'm going to do with you little shit ...

The night was long. They made love in every possible way. They left each other marks in several places. It was not like the others times they fucked, there was a certainty about what to do afterwards. Restart. It was one of the few times they slept peacefully, that Rick slept all night long. With Morty still wearing his lab coat, snoring at his chest. They exchanged vows of love between disjointed words and cries of pleasure.

Little did they know the worst was about to happen. Authentic happiness lasts little.


	15. Restart

Chapter 15:

 

In the tranquility of a carefree mind, Rick forgot to lock the door when they went to sleep. Big mistake. The next morning Morty was not in his room, nor was he in the garage. Jerry and Beth both missed his absence. And they went to inquire without saying anything to Summer that still slept. They opened the door slowly, only to find an unconscious Morty still clad in the scientist's coat and both naked.

Beth: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?!

She raged. Rick woke up immediately, as he was a light sleeper, extremely dazed, cursing himself for not having locked the damn door. Morty did not wake up so fast. Beth started to cry loudly and Jerry threatened to come up to Rick probably for physical assault. Rick was faster and pulled the freezing pistol that was in the drawer of the nightstand, just for situations like this, and without much reasoning froze Beth and Jerry where they were, he almost managed to catch up. He breathed in relief, catatonic, sweating and trembling with wide eyes. At that moment Morty woke up ... He thought about kissing the older man as a wish of good day, but he froze when he saw the situation that the scientist was in. He took Rick’s hand that did not have his weapon in.

Morty: Which face is that Rick, it looks like you saw a ghost?  
Rick: I saw something much worse- and pointed forward where the parents of the younger one were frozen with unfriendly expressions on the face.  
Morty: Rick! Jeez, what happened here?  
Rick: I guess in a lapse of oblivion I did not lock the fucking door... And it turned out that we slept too much... They probably did not find us in the respective places we should be and came looking for us both, quietly. - He said leaning against Jerry's hand that he was about to grab him by the throat.  
Summer walks through the door.

Summer: Grandpa! Morty! I heard Mom scream... What ... Okay, I get it. - She made his typical expressionless face. - Get dressed, I'll talk to you later, please do not bump into either of them ... They can fall and break, then we'll have a real problem, actually I will.

Morty and Rick nodded.

Rick: Ur ... Morty ... Could you give me back my coat ...? - He asked for, he liked to see the little one wearing it.  
Morty: Of course ... I'm sorry I stole it...  
Rick: Now you're going to leave your teen hormones in it. - He grimaced.  
Morty: I hope you get more "excited" in bed, since the “hormone” producing thing with you doesn’t work pretty well…  
Rick: Morty, the damn situation here is serious! - He said getting dressed and tidying his hair. - Our mission ... Well, it was advanced.  
Morty: What do you mean, Grandpa?  
Rick: We'll have to leave, brat ... Now. Erase their memory of what happened here. And of all the rest Morty.

Morty made a sad expression .... This decision really had to be made. But he was not prepared for it, and to say goodbye to his sister, he would miss her, the only one who would not have his memory erased. Rick felt guilty. If he had locked the door none of this would have happened, they might have found some other solution to all this ...

Rick: I'm sorry kiddo...  
Morty: It's okay Rick, it was decided, wasn’t it?  
Rick: Yeah, but I did not want it to be so fast, and I guess you didn’t too.. I know you're not ready to leave. - He said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
Morty: Rick, none of us are ready for this, do not blame yourself, it was meant to be. - He said clapping the scientist's hair and smiling.

Summer appeared at the door.

Summer: Well ... Now I know what you two are going to do. I also hate goodbyes .... Especially when they are not planned. - She gave a sad smile. - But I know you're going to be like ... super good in the new life.  
Morty: Summer, I'm going to miss you, you're always going to be my big sister. The only one, no matter how many Summers there are. We'll come back here to see you. - He gave his sister a hug.

Rick: I'm indebted to your silence. And for understanding both of us. I hope you are very happy here in C-137 Sum-sum.  
Summer: Just take care of Morty for me. And Grandpa Rick ... you've really changed.  
Rick: That "chemical reaction" that is love, changes us.- Embraced Morty leaving him red and bland.  
Summer: I do not want tears in that goodbye boys... Now help me unfreeze the 2 and erase their memory. Grandpa make sure you deleted it until the day that Mom got pregnant from Morty.

And so it was, they thawed the two and immediately erased the memory, causing them both to faint, the father Morty held before falling to the ground and the same Summer did to her mother. They put them in the bedroom as if they were asleep. Rick explained that if there was any remnant of memory they would think it was a dream ... and that Summer should not contradict that idea. They could sleep from a few minutes to a few hours. And that this could not extinguish Beth's desire to want to have a child again. And that she would remember that she has a father, but that he had abandoned the family, so she would not forget that he exists, only that Morty once existed as her son. To end the transition Rick left in Summer's hand a dematerializer for her to disappear with everything that once belonged to her grandfather or brother. There could be no remnants or the mother would automatically recover the memory of what happened.  
All clear, Rick and Morty decided to go to A-236, but they made it clear that Summer, in what she needed or missed, could call that one of them would come hidden to see her. Morty, still afraid, did not want to have to "disappear" with anyone and begged with all his might this transition to be peaceful. He was nervous and clung to the older man's arm, earning a kiss on the top of his head for that.  
Arrived on A-236. Everything seemingly normal. They were outside the house, coincidentally by the time the Rick and Morty of that reality were out, hand in hand so it was simple to assume that the family already knew the whole situation. Was it time to intercept the two? Fuck, it was. Rick was confident almost dragging his Morty, It had to work out, the two had already suffered too much.

Rick 137: Er ... greetings!  
Rick 236: Hello ... A visit ... * BURP * ... of the two of us here? - He would not let go of his Morty's hand. - Any problems with the co ... * BURP * ...uncil ? Or is it another research ...? - Fortunately it was common for Ricks and Mortys to go from one dimension to another to talk to their peers, so no reaction of surprise. And this Rick was drunk, maybe it was easier to talk because of the disinhibition that alcohol brought to the Ricks. He was just too sweet.

Rick 137: Me and my Morty are from reality C-137. We were just passing through here ... And we wanted to know what kind of relationship between the two of you is, it's a survey. - He gave a yellow smile, was lying blatantly and his Morty realized.  
Rick 236: So, as you can see, me and my Morty ... * BURP * ... we are ... "together." Thing that is not accepted in many worlds ... * BURP * ... if you know what I mean…  
Rick 137: Actually, in our reality is fucking forbbiden ...  
Morty 236: Here they accept! But me and my Rick decided that it's time to leave the house and conquer new things!  
Morty 137: What do you mean?  
Morty 236: Jeez, do you still want to live with the family? I can not wait to go to another planet with my Rick, we need more privacy ... if you understand me.  
Rick: But have your announced that to the family already?  
Rick 236: Not... * BURP * ... yet. We were expecting Christmas. But I think we'll go before that.  
Morty 137: Rick, we can not fake it anymore! Look, guys, Beth and Jerry from our universe found out about us, and they were going to kill Rick if he was not faster. He'd came here without me on some random trip before that and found out about the two of you ... Many things happened and we had to run away, leaving everyone behind! - Morty was already weeping in despair. - Can we stay in your place with your family? We have nowhere else to go ... And I do not want to be separated from my family!

Morty and Rick looked at each other.

Rick236: What he said is the ... * BURP * ... truth?  
Rick 137: Yes, my Morty doesn’t say a lot normally, but we have suffered too much, he can no longer endure the difficulty it is to be together. - At this point Morty was crying and sobbing, clutching the scientist's coat, believing that the 236 would not want any agreement and soon his Rick was going to use violence.  
Rick 236: So that's settled. Take our place tonight. We can all freeze while we pack our things to leave and you take over.

Rick was in awe. Was it that easy? No death? No corpse concealment? It was very good, even too easy. They deserved something good after everything they had gone through. He smiled in relief and hugged Morty tightly who was thundering now in tears of happiness.

 

Morty 236: Enjoy it, today is ... * BURP * ... Christmas eve, folks, and Beth did the cooking, Jerry is still the same shit and I think Summer here will like you ... * BURP * ... she likes us.  
Rick 137: Dammit! I forgot that! It was all so fast that the damn Christmas is tomorrow...  
Rick 236: Come on you two, you have a lot of work to do and not much time, it's supper soon.

They did as promised. Rick was using a weapon that duplicates things, so they could take as much as they wanted and leave their belongings to the two of reality. 137 They fled indefinitely in debt. They thawed the family for their first Christmas as a couple.

Morty: You know something, Grandpa?  
Rick: Yes Morty.  
Morty: I could not wish for a better Christmas present.  
Rick: Yeah, it was just a stupid holiday for me. I think I'll start to see it in a different way now ...  
Morty: Where did the other two of us end up?  
Rick: You know Morty. - He said putting it on his lap. - The multiverse is big place... There is a planet of every kind around, until I do not know it myself. I just hope they're happy, because they got us both together. - He kissed the younger man's cheek. - Now, come on Morty, it's Christmas! I want to spend with my favorite grandchild. And then we go out to buy gifts for everyone! Gifts Morty, to everybody.

Morty: Wow, that's a good mood ... I'm your only grandchild, Grandpa.  
Rick: * whispering at the foot of the ear * I'm just in a good mood because my gift will later be fucking you without worries.

They both laughed, ready to start over. Christmas has never meant so much to both.


	16. Merry Ricksmas

Chapter 16:

 

They entered through the front door as if they were the two who had just left. They thawed the family.  
Beth: Thank God you came ... It's threatening a blizzard out there and I would be very worried about you two!  
Rick: Do not worry honey, we're already here ... And the smell is delicious ... What did you cook for dinner? - He walked into the kitchen with his daughter as Morty sat on the couch watching the intergalactic TV.

The night was very pleasant. Rick did not make jokes with Jerry or bad comments, he was too happy to have no more to hide from the family. And every smile of Morty, his heart warmed a little. The snowfall that Beth said really fell out, but it was a very special Christmas.

Beth: So ... I want to ask you something.  
Morty: Yes, mom.  
Beth: Are you really going to leave? - Her expression changed from happy to fearful.  
Rick: We thought better honey and we decided to stay ...  
Morty: Yes mother until I finish college ... - He winked at Rick.

Beth was full of happiness, all she wanted was for them to stay for a few more years, after all Summer was also wanting to leave the house already ..

Beth: How wonderful! I'm so glad you decided to stay! And well ... me and your father are happy that you also assumed what was happening between you both ... - Even Jerry, it was too good ...  
Rick: Yeah, we're really happy, isn’’t Morty ...? - He said remembering with distaste of the parents of C-137 that almost killed him. Actually the multiverses were very different, but everything fit in the end. Where one Morty did not want to be with the family, there was another. And so everything was still in balance, or not.

Morty: Jeez, sure Grandpa!

After much eating, everyone went to sleep. Summer would go to her boyfriend's house but the blizzard prevented her. She was the only one who did not talked the whole dinner, noticed something different in her brother and grandfather. Rick was drinking in the living room while Morty said he was sleepy and went to the bedroom. The scientist took the chance to be alone to send a message to the Summer C-137 and make sure everything went well. Fortunately, Beth and Jerry did not suspect anything and she was an only child. He said he missed them both, because it was the first Christmas with the house so empty ... The grandfather apologized and sent a picture of them on A236 at the Christmas table. The other Summer heard everything behind the door, but judged that Rick was only coincidentally talking to someone with the same name as hers. Or not? Summers are too clever and too smart.

When he was satisfied he decided to go upstairs and meet Morty, or go to sleep, he was already staggering because he drank too much. But he wanted an adventure. Do you remember those presents? Then Christmas morning would arrive and they had nothing ... They had to search.

Rick: Hey .. Mor ... * BURP * ... tyyyyy .... I wanted to go on an adventure with you .... We need ... * BURP * ... to get the gifts for your parents and sister ... Let's go will be fun ... * BURP * ....

Morty was startled. He hid behind the curtain.

Morty: R-r-r-rick? What are you doing here? I thought that you would take longer to go to sleep...  
Rick: What are you hiding ... * BURP * ... from me Morty ...?

Morty was red and hiding more and more as the scientist came closer. Rick pulled the curtain without much patience, only to see a Morty with a very sexy black outfit, with cat ears and a tail ... He was VERY nervous and embarrassed.

Rick: What does that mean Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ..?

Morty: It was not for you to go up so fast, I was going to send you a message calling... But... But you talking to someone and did not answer me... - He made face of annoyance - I... I didn’t had time to buy something for you either ... But this is what I had kept hidden in my things ... For some special day ... Merry Christmas Grandpa Rick... - He let the curtain leave his body half naked. The set was entitled up to 5/8 black socks with lace.

Rick started to laugh almost scandalously ... Morty looked so cute as a kitten ... He should have worked hard to think of all this. He ran his hands over his ears and his little tail. He felt lucky. The boy trembled nervously looking somewhere on the floor of the room thinking that the older boy was going to say how ridiculous he was or mock him ...

Rick: Look at me Morty ... I'm not laugh ... * BURP * ...ing because of you ... I'm laughing because I'm happy ... and kind ... kind of high. Nobody ever did something to ... * BURP * ... me like this, ever Morty ... I do not deserve it. I mean look at me ... You look so cute ... It makes you want to ....

 

He took the boy again in his lap, seeing the details of the clothes ... It was of a very thin fabric almost transparent ... And the erection of the youngest was already visible, wetting the fabric with pre-cum ... Rick kissed him . As if his life depended on it. The taste of alcohol and the smell invaded Morty's senses, he just wanted to be Rick's at that moment, here and now.

Rick: Merry Christmas, Morty ... I see you have a better i ... * BURP * ... dea and... seeing that this bloody blizzard did not ... did not pass ... we’ll.. * BURP * ... be stuck here ... - He kind of dizzy threw the kitten on the bed ... belly up, helpless, legs still closed and little red face in expectation ... Small grin floating on his lips.  
Rick: To ... today I'm going to play with you ... * BURP * ... little cat ... The presents ... * BURP * ... later ....

Rick was taking off his clothes slowly and a little awkwardly ... Almost falling from the bed ... it was inevitable Morty to laugh, but he touched himself, as he looked at that bumbling man loved so.

Rick: You're already excited your ass ... * BURP * ... hole ...? Lost the shame, huh?  
Morty: I see you too ... - Said pointing to the volume under the other's underwear – I want you to fuck… my ass hole…

Rick came up with some difficulty on the edge of the bed, standing over the smaller one ... who already sketched a more luxurious smile .. He was asking to be touched. They kissed, slowly kissing even the tip of his nose, he was very cute with those ears. He caressed Morty's face and smiled ... Damn he knew how to be affectionate and rough at the right time, years of practice, right?

Rick: I'll ... I'll repay you for this ... amazing ... surpri… * BURP * ... se ... - He said near Morty’s ear in the most drawn and serious voice he got in the state he was in .. Licked and bit the lobule of the younger one ... Down a trail of kisses by the neck ... tearing little moans from the child. He ran a hand over the cloth, grabbing his cock ... playing with it ... Morty squirmed. And the fabric was getting wetter.

Rick went down ... On a trail of kisses and bites ... He tore off the small piece of clothing that covered the youngest's erection, tearing it out in the act. He started some delicious blowjob... Very wet ‘cuz he'd been drinking ... Morty was clinging to the sheets on the bed ... moaned and said the scientist's name between sighs ... Being honest, not even the oldest was holding on. ... He needed to feel Morty’s warm and wet inside.

When the younger boy was almost cumming ... And he warned it, Rick turned him over and ordered him to be on 4. Morty nodded his hips with his tail up, looking at Rick begging to be fucked. Without thinking much Rick was already positioning himself above the smaller, as they had already done it, he thrust all at once. Violent thrusts and some swearing words were heard until the two of them came and collapsed in bed.

Morty: Rick ... What ... what are you planning to take from the gift to others ... Will it be ... be another adventure, Rick and Morty ..?  
Rick: I dunno... I really wanted to go on a adven.. * BURP * ...ture with you ... I didn’t even have to have reasons for that...  
Morty: You like my company huh? ... haha ...  
Rick: Quit your bitching Morty ... Do not fill that fucking ego of yours - He hugged him and placed him on his chest.  
Morty: Rick ... Did we do the right thing coming here?  
Rick: Right ...? There is Right ... * BURP * ... wrong and all the rest kiddo. I just do not want to lose you. - He made a cuddling on top of the teenager's head.  
Morty: Why did you make all those hickeys to me?  
Rick: It's just my little beautiful way ... * BURP * ... to mark what’s mine, Mort.  
Morty: You mean you're my owner now ...?  
Rick: Do not take it so seriously Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ... Just, well I fucked up all the relationships that fall into the blunder of star ... * BURP * ... ting ....  
Morty: And you think that with me it cannot be ... different...? - The brightness in that boy's eyes was pure hope. No matter what his situation he always kept his thoughts positive, he looked like Rick when he was younger, before he became , well who he is.  
Rick: Sorry Morty ... I'm an old soul, you know? And everyone I know ... * BURP * ... goes away in the end ... Always.

Morty noticed that he was opening his heart again ... and that he just felt the urge to do this to him. He sat up straight so he could look him in the eye.

Morty: Rick, we wrap this up to the neck, and even though we do not talk about it ... Well, I do not want to hurt you ... No, it's not just sex to me. We always had some ... something else. I did not know what to say, after all I'm young and I do not know anything about life, But ... Let me, let me discover by your side ... Let me got it wrong and right with you ... Laugh and cry at your side. .. I chose you grandpa ... Please.. May I make you happy? I know you're afraid .. And so am I, but how will we know if we do not try ...? Let me be a part of your life, Rick. I love you so much, you old whiner.

Rick: I love you too, kiddo...

Later that night the storm got worse. Morty, despite being older, still kept his fear of noise and thunder. He at one point seemed to have control of everything in his hands and made Rick feel weak to still have doubts and fears. But at that moment he was just a scared boy who needed a lap and looked like he had nightmares. He lined up in his lap, wondering how lucky he was to have that Morty. He calmed him until he heard him snore again.  
Nothing else needed to be said. The discourse of the days would be directed to bring the two closer together. Now they’re hoping for the best.

Merry Rickmas!


	17. Jealous

Chapter 17

The next morning Rick woke up with a huge hangover, and the blizzard had passed. He got up, dressed soon after a quick shower, and took a liquid in case of a very violent hangover. He was brand new. Rick went back to the room to wake Morty, they were going to get the gifts still.  
With Morty awake and everything in order, they took breakfast and said good-bye. It was a Rick and Morty adventure. They bought a new suitcase with equine medical devices for Beth. Hers was heavily used and worn, and the new material would never rust. For Jerry Rick wanted to buy some nonsense more to remember Morty than him. He got a bunch of alien apples stolen from some planet, had a different taste and was harmless despite the strong light they emitted. For the summer, a super intergalactic cell phone, after all she only paid attention to the phone itself. It could use its functionality for college jobs.  
Morty in a few days will be attempting college for the course he wanted. If was his will attempting college and everything Rick would support. As they made a promise they’ll stay home till Morty finish graduation. It was more time to spend together, even the scientist finding all that great bullshit. Morty was new and he should at only let him live the way the kid wanted. Rick would not stay in the life of the younger one for very long, and he was aware of it. Yet jealousy spoke louder. Ricks can be really jealous among their Mortys.  
Their relationship was based on mutual trust. Even not labeled as “dating” or boyfriends, he could notice Morty’s loyalty, even with some jealousy crises things went well. They cellebrated at home when the teenager passed the college entrance examination. Summer was very upset by the fact they didn’t celebrate anything when he’d passed. Rick and Morty who were from the other dimension did not even know that fact. Summer was becoming more suspicious of the two. One sunny day she decided to square Morty.

Summer: Morty ... I have a few issues to deal with you  
Morty: Can’t y-y-you deal with grandpa? ... I'm busy .... and ...  
Summer: None of this smart ass ... I want to know why you and Grandpa were not in the celebration when I passed the college entrance exam.  
Morty: Jeez ... I do not remember Summer .. It's been so long, huh? I think Rick and I were on some adventure ...  
Summer: Wrong, because there was no celebration! We stayed home and you two surprised me because Mom and Dad were too busy in a crisis in their relationship and left me alone .... I knew, you are not from this universe. Now you're going to get Grandpa and tell me that story right away.

Morty went static, ran to the garage with a force in his legs that did not know where he came from. He had to take Rick out of his experiment, making him very angry. Explanations were given. But ... The scientist was really annoyed that all the Summers were a problem whatever the universe was. They were smart beyond parents. The result was once again they had to buy her silence.

Summer: There's something I really wanted help ... I do not know if you aware but I've lied to my mother too. They seem to be dumber than you think. Actually ... I don’t have a boyfriend. Have a girlfriend.  
Morty: Summer you ...?  
Summer: Surprised you little shit?  
Rick: Hey, do not call him that ...  
Summer: I have a girlfriend ... And the fact is that we're not even really dating. I tell Mom that it's a guy for her not to worry. You should not know, but when you assumed you’re together over here it was a shock ... Do not think everything went just fine. In this universe some taboos are accepted, but Beth has never seen something like this happening in her family.

Rick and Morty looked at each other.

Summer: Yeah .... I had to work hard on their minds to get this accepted. ‘cuz crime it isn’t. And you have owed me this ... Actually the other two of you, that I do not know where they ended up.  
Rick: For your knowledge, Summer ... * BURP * ... we did not kill them, they just decided to leave, I swear we did not interfere, we just took their place ... * BURP * Now ... we just do not know where they went to.  
Summer: Well, accept that the debt has passed on. I need help telling Mom ... And I do not know how, I'm afraid she'll break again ...

Morty: Was the breakthrough so serious?  
Summer: Well, she never drank so much in a week, we had to stop her from getting the car or ... I do not know what would have happened ... Jerry strangely did not react in such a hostile manner - Rick soon realized that Jerry of that dimension was not that aggressive. - You two continued on adventures and tried to behave at home. Time passed and you got the freedom you have today ... I do not even know if it will happen to me ... - The girl's look was sad.  
Morty: Hey, let's help you ... - We're in debt to you so let's pay in place of the other two, right Rick?  
Rick: But how did you find that?  
Summer: I heard from behind the door you talking to who I imagine to be the other Summer. You don’t matter to be discreet grandpa.  
Morty: I'll answer for him, we'll help you. But you have to promise not to tell that we are not ... Well ... us.  
Rick let out a sigh ... He was not a fucking Cupid. It was much easier to disintegrate Summer and erase everyone's memory. But he put himself in her place. If it was difficult for Morty and Rick 236 for her would be too.  
Summer: And ah .. Morty. I've got something to say.  
Morty: Spit it out dawg  
Summer: The girl in question ... It's Jessica.  
Morty: WHAT? - His eyes nearly popped out.

Rick took a long sip of his flask. Morty freaked out. Quickly she took the phone and showed the girl's picture. It was the same Jessica, she had just let her hair grow. She became a very beautiful woman, Morty was confused by the situation, but he noticed that he did not feel anything for that girl anymore, anyway Rick was already jealous.

Rick: Hey let's go ... eno ... * BURP * ... ugh drooling.  
Morty: I'm not drooling ... Damn Rick I'm with you now ... I'm just not believing in the whole damn situation ... Jeez ...  
Summer: Yeah, a lot happened ... We approached in school, and she took a entrance exam together with you for the same college I am... for the same course as mine. And passed.  
Morty: You can spare me the details ... - He saw Rick huffing with jealousy. - What's your idea?  
Summer: I want you two to talk to Mom and dad and soften the situation for me, so I present “my boyfriend” as who “he” really is.  
Rick: That's it? This and ... * BURP * ... we're good?  
Summer: In terms it's simple ... But I do not have the courage, okay?  
Morty: Relax Summer, we'll sort this out for you.

Summer left the room happy. Believer was going to be all right.

Morty: Riiick ... Do not look at me with that face ...  
Rick: Morty, I'm not a fuck ... * BURP * ... cking Cupid!  
Morty: We owe this one for her silence and the other two have let us stay here!  
Rick: It was a lot easier for us to have kil ... * BURP * ...led them, and kill that Summer too!  
Morty: Wow how cruel you are ... Jeez  
Rick: I'm still Ri ... * BURP * ... ck Sanchez aren’t I?  
Morty: Well I must understand that you will not help me ...  
Rick: Look Morty I kinda... * BURP * ... have more shit to do than solve teenage stupid problems.  
Morty: So get ready, because the guy who’s with you is a teenager, and the problem I'm going to face now is called college. - He slammed the door, wondering how best to do it without the old man's help. His tone was menacing.

Rick remained in the garage. And yes, college could be a problem. New friends, new parties... Soon Morty would drive, drinks, girls... God, he was young! So the eldest remembered his youth with Squantchy and BirdPerson ... The amount of nonsense he'd done, things he'd seen, nights, laids ... Could Morty really betray him? Or worse, find someone better than him? That damned huge age gap.  
Such thoughts seemed to torture him ... But he organized them, he was not going to freak out, he was just going back to drink and to work on his experiment. He would leave Morty on his account. What had to be was going to be, he had nothing to lose did he? And he could not deprive the boy of living his youth, only lives once. And Jessica was with Summer ... It was no risk. Or was?

Meanwhile Morty went to his room. Summer later came to him and said that she wanted him to give a present for Jessica. It was part of the plan. The next morning neither he nor Rick had talked. He realized that the scientist had drunk too much last night, probably worried about the college stuff. Morty concluded that there would be no adventures that day, he left early and went to take the gift to Jessica. When he returned home he would talk to his parents about this whole situation. He was determined and nothing was going to stop him.  
Arriving in college, he met Jessica at the entrance hall. He said he was Summer's brother and that she had her delivered a present. He said she would soon be invited to dinner ... to meet the family. Jessica was amazed how much Morty had grown up, was a handsome man and more confident, did not stutter so much. Something inside her popped. Morty hugged her and left with a smile. He did not even suspect Rick had gone after him in hiding to find out what that little pussy had invented to do to help his sister. He hated to have seen them together. But he was going to control himself, after all, they did not do much and nothing wrong actually. Even so, he hurt his hand with a tremendous punch on the wall, with a fit of rage and jealousy.  
Morty went home and was able to talk to his parents. Beth started to cry but said she would do her best for herself and her daughter, despite being incredulous about what was happening in her family again. Morty talked to Summer to invite Jessica to dinner that week, fulfilling her dream of meeting the "in-laws." Mission accomplished, and nothing of Rick idiot to mess up. He had been able to do all alone. He was proud of himself. Until he heard Rick's voice thick and drawn at the foot of his ear along with Bourbon's already known breath.

Rick: Garage. Right. Fucking. Now.

Morty froze, what did Rick want with him?  
Morty struggled not to sketch any reaction, would not give Rick the taste of fear. He'd gotten it all alone, jeez ... His merit. Fuck that old man.

Morty: What the hell you want, Rick?  
Rick: Rick? I like the "grandpa" on the front brat ... * BURP * ...   
Morty: What’s up with me? You did not want to help me so I went there and solved it myself.  
Rick: That I no ... * BURP * ... ticed... Congratulations boy ... I am pr ... * BURP * ... oud.  
Morty: Proud? Is that what you got to tell me? I thought we were Rick and Morty ... But only when it's your adventures right?  
Rick: I did not want to go see fucking Jés ... * BURP * ... sica in college.  
Morty: So you've been spying on me?  
Rick: What if I had? I do not like no... * BURP * ... one messing with what's mine.  
Morty: If you were with me you would know why I went there to talk to her!  
Rick: You work so much better without me ... * BURP * ... Besides, I saw the way she looked at you, Morty.  
Morty: You ... Are you having jealousy breakthrough ...?  
Rick: Oh you're your sup... * BURP * ... posing. - He hesitated, he was having.  
Morty: So it means that you “the smartest man in the universe" do not know how to handle je-a-lou-sy..? - He said approaching and making Rick sit in the chair red faced. - And I see you've been having hostile behavior, your hand is bruised. Or you were jerking off thinking of me ... - He knelt between the old man's legs, since when he had mastered things like that? - Get real Rick, these paranoids you have are no help us.- She and Summer are together, I just did my sister a favor. She comes here this week to have dinner with our parents ... jeez ... stop it.

Rick: Okay. But only if you pro ... * BURP * ... ve who you only have is me ...  
Morty: No ... - He said standing up - I'll leave you wondering about what you did ... – Your punishment for thinking I was going to cheat on you you that easy ... and for not helping me.  
Rick: What? This ... this is not fucking fa ... * BURP * ... ir!  
Morty: Do not talk about fairness, Sanchez. Walk on the line that you will get what you deserve. - And he left the garage.

Rick was dumbfounded to have seen this behavior of Morty. He really had grown up. But it was not like that, he was not going to let him go unpunished. But of one thing he was sure, he would not be betrayed, neither by college nor friendship. His actions confirmed this.  
They had dinner in silence with each other. Morty still giving an ice look to the scientist, Summer and he getting on very well, after all the sister had finally got out of the closet. The two brothers were close and Rick was pleased with that too .... He found himself laughing, imagining jealousy and envy that Summer 137 would feel if he saw this. But he remained calm. He was not about to show his nostalgia and despair to the boy, who was reciprocal, and he was going to let him have the taste of having won. But an early-morning visit still awaited him.  
Later that night, he invaded Morty's room, took a whimsical shower and some drinks to help, knowing that Morty liked the smell of alcohol in him. Only the groans and moans were heard. He made the younger one swear he was not going to betray him or abandon him between sighs and disconnected loving words ... He was not going to leave him walking straight the next day. He marked Morty in different places, in the end the young one has always being his, not no one else. And no one was going to get in the way and Rick made sure to make that clear.


	18. An old friend

Chapter 18

 

Time passed. Morty was getting used to the new life in college and Rick was learning to cope with his freakouts of jealousy so as not to make the relationship bad. He wanted to see Morty happy and trusted him despite the paranoia. On the other hand, he was also sinking more and more into alcohol. ‘cuz the absence of the boy studying him could not handle.  
Jessica's visits became more frequent due to their relationship. Which made Rick furious, always trying to get out of the house when she was in. Morty also approached his ex-crush but as a friendship that to him was normal and healthy. Sometimes the 3 of them hang out alone, teenage stuff. Opposite to what the scientist saw ... That she was closer to him than to Summer, had different looks and smiles ... Rick was old but not stupid. And that was wrong. It was going to end up wrong. But who was he to forbid him to go out with Jessica and her sister? He avoided arguments at all costs but sometimes they happened ... Almost always with each going to one side and licking the wounds. Rick hated it but sometimes jealousy spoke louder. Soon afterwards they made up and it was reconciliation sex that was delicious.  
Morty always made a point of showing Rick how important he was and always including him in his outings, talking ‘bout his troubles and relying on the older man, going on adventures and making up some surprises like that kitty clothing. But Rick made a point of staying away when Jessica was around. It was not that he did not trust the younger, but that redhead seemed to want to defy him. Sometimes he had to behave coarser by stealing a kiss from Morty in front of her, picking it up in him on his lap or making some sour comment so she understands Morty was taken. He did not know if Morty had said to Jessica with all the words they were together, but made it clear that YES, as Rick Sanchez could. Even squeezing the butt of the younger, making him red with shame.  
The more time passed, the fights between Summer and Jessica became more frequent. Morty did not understand why as he did not fight with Rick, but he helped every time when his sister arrived crying at home, he would excuse herself and go help Summer. He knew that the older one needed support; mother and father had their own problems to pay attention to her.  
The scientist did not care, they were siblings after all, and the central problem was Jessica, because things were falling into place to make things worse and he knew it. He drowned in his Whiskey so he would not quarrel with Morty ... On some nights he had to be squealed from the garage to go to the bedroom. It was humiliating ... But he did not know what to do to that jealous feeling fade. Most of the time the younger boy would take him with difficulty and Rick would always ask him to stay and spend the nights together, even without sex. Some other nights he made a point of making himself present with a more violent sex so as not to lose the habit. And Morty fell in love even more in the crude but affectionate manner of the elder. They were learning each other's ways and vicious, were not they?  
But finally it happened. The girls broke up. It was a weekday morning. Summer was inconsolable ... Jessica had said she was into someone else, but she did not say if it was a girl or a boy.

Morty: Jeez Summer ... I cannot believe she did this to you ...  
Summer: Brother - I was already waiting ... She was not as close or affectionate to me as before ... Not even sex was so cool ... she was becoming cold and distant ... But I do not know who she was falling in love with ... I did everything right .... - She cried heavily again.  
Morty: Look Summer ... I'm not with a person that ... "easy" is the best adjective to describe him ... Despite being affectionate when he wants ... - At this time Rick was passing down the hall and heard the conversation behind the door, the two were in Summer's room where she used to go when she was very sad, and he stopped to listen. - And I also cannot say that breaking up is something I understand ... After all, I love Rick so much, even though he is extremely stubborn and difficult to deal with. He is my first love and I hope the last one... But hey, what I'm trying to say with all this is that you have to find someone who, however difficult it may be, looks in the same direction as you, you know ..? Want to be together and win the fight no matter how complicated it is .... it is more important to be together than everything be easy... C’mom… - Embraced her - You are an incredible girl ... Only ... It just was not meant to be. I'm so sorry...

Rick was struck like a shot from the outside ... Morty could say those things about him to someone else without fear, even not stuttering, he was really happy to be with a person like him, even old and cranky. And Rick realized that in the last few days they were distant, Morty taking care of his sister and he running away from Jessica. He felt a hint of guilt over having treated him badly lately hearing that so sincerely he loved him. That boy surprised him more and more positively every day. Rick decided that later that day they would go on an adventure, some nice place to de-stress, maybe he ask where Morty want to go ... That ice cream the two liked ... After all, Jessica was out of the way and they had to "celebrate." He left there and did not drink any more that day.  
The afternoon Morty had to go to college to solve some problems, and as it was close to where Summer and Jessica studied, so he decided to walk there to have a word with the girl and to know why she had split up with Summer. They started a "friendship" with Jessica under many quotes, and knew more or less the time to "find" her. 

Morty: Hey, Jessica ...  
Jessica: Hi Morty ... - She gave a hug slightly longer than usual and a kiss right at the corner of his mouth. - What are you doing here? - She smiled broadly.  
Morty: So Jessica ... I wanted to know what happened between you and my sister .... I mean ... Jeez she's wrecked...  
Jessica: Oh, it was not working for us anymore ... We were fighting a lot ...  
Morty: But you could not talk or I do not know ... she's desolate ...  
Jessica: Morty ... Dear, you can not try again when you already have someone else in mind, right?

Jessica was approaching in an unfriendly manner, while Rick opened a portal near the corridor ... Looking for Morty, since he did not find him in the college of origin. It was in the nearest place most likely. The coincidences in the multiverse are funny.

Morty: I-I'm-I'm not understanding you Jessica ... - He was getting nervous, even with Rick he had not created disinhibition with sudden approximations.  
Jessica: I've been into in you since I've been going to your house all the time ... We've been talking more ... - And she was approaching dangerously. Morty was petrified, unable to react. Jessica kissed him. He pushed her roughly and it was the last thing Rick could see.

That was the last straw. The scientist left there defeated ... He opened a portal back home. He wanted to disappear, that had hurt him and finished with the rest of confidence he had in Morty. He did not believe that he had gone after Jessica and done what he did .. In his head Morty moved away and took advantage of the fact that Jessica was single to invest in the girl.

Rick: That son of a bitch! He knows I'm a pit of jealousy ... and this ... That lil shit does that? He'll regret it ... - He said through his tears. Clenched teeth with so much hate.

He gathered some belongings and went off in a rush, and he did not think much of where he was going. Rick Sanchez was not going to hesitate to payback what he saw. He took the ship and flew far away, would not return. Not so soon he wanted to see the grandson's face.  
Meanwhile Morty grinned that he wanted nothing with Jessica, that he was with Rick ... nervous and red with anger at the girl's daring. And she laughed, did not look sorry.

Jessica: Wow, you being his grandson did not you realize? He was right back there all the time ... Probably coming to take you to do something for him or whatever ... your relationship is really sick.

Morty did not know if she was bluffing or really Rick had been there, and if he had ... how much did he see? Did he realized she kissed you on purpose? He did not want to imagine what would happen if the older man decided to do something stupid, or return the misunderstanding in the same way. And ... well ... heavy drinking would not be enough to "heal" Rick. He had broken his heart and that armor he had, he knew.  
Idiot! Freaking asshole! His mind screamed as he ran home. He did not mind the thick drops that fell from the sky. A storm ... But it did not matter, he had to get home and keep Rick from fooling himself. Too late, he arrived and did not find anyone at home except Summer who was in her room.

Morty: Summer have you seen Grandpa?

Summer: No, Morty, I heard a noise from the garage as it was the ship rising, and then only silence, I thought it was you coming from some adventure ... What happened? Why are you like that?

Morty knew. Rick was gone. And the possibility of him returning was very remote. He started to cry right there ... Summer just held him until he calmed down and stopped sobbing so he could explain what had happened. When she also knew she did not believe he was gone, he was very impulsive when he got hurt ... But it was just too much... But she did her part saying that everything was going to be okay and he would be back soon.  
Meanwhile, Rick drank more than he could take somewhere in the galaxy. Suddenly the cell phone rang. It was Morty he would not answer him. But there was one more person calling ... An old "friend" ...

Rick: Hello ...?  
Unit: Hello Sanchez ....  
Rick: What do you want with ... * BURP * ... me Uni ... Unity?  
Unit: Oh, I do not know, I was bored ... I decided to call an old friend ... I called you at a bad moment, didn’t I?  
Rick: Yes you did ... - Rick did not have the patience to argue with an old lover ... Especially when all he wanted to do was cry and drink until he passed out.  
Unit: Do you want to talk ...? I'll send you the coordinates of where I am. If you want, come along.

Rick and Unity had an affair many years ago. She had gone away when she discovered how much he was sticky and needy. She did not like to keep in a relationship with so many arguing and then the romance was over ... But not sex. So they sporadically had a "remember." And since he'd chosen to be with Morty Rick was "gone." Not returning calling and messages. And probably what she was wanting at the moment, it was to take advantage of Rick who was emotionally shaken. Simple easy and she knew it was going to be good.

Unit: Glad you chose to come ....

She was in a bar, as usual when they went out together. Rick was wrecked, and already drunk, with marks of who ha been crying, deep circles and red eyes, he looked like a living dead. She drank one or two waiting for him to arrive, of course wanting to see something better, Unity felt even sorry for the man in front of her ... But she had a huge smile and an extremely provocative neckline along with a skirt that left little space for the imagination. Rick was propped up on the door, no longer standing properly. He leaned on things until he reached the bar chairs and ordered another drink. He had grown prettier with a beard.

 

Unit: Wow ... you look like shit. What happened this time? Who was the gils who dumped you ...?  
Rick: It's not a girl, it's ... * BURP * ... a man.  
Unit: Wow, I did not think you into .... man.  
Rick: Not... * BURP * ... men... a specific one. But he left ... * BURP * ... me for another one ...  
Unit: Poor little thing...  
Rick: And it ... * BURP * ... was a woman ... That ... that son of a bitch ... * BURP * ... unthankful…  
Unit: Oh I see… - She said hugging and whispering in his ear - If that's all I can get you to forget him quickly.

Rick turned the dose he had asked for and let himself be led by a blue hand taking him to one of the rooms ... He saw everything blurred and his head was not thinking correctly, full of remorse and anger. One part of him wanted to payback ... But the other one who screamed louder saying to stop and go talk to Morty, give him a chance to explain himself. At last he fled without even advising the boy.   
He stepped into the dimly lit room, felt the soft tissue of the bed on his back. When he saw that she was going to take off her clothes first and secondly his own, ‘cuz he was not able to undress himself alone, that consciousness appeared. She tried to come and kiss him, stole a kiss but Rick could not stand it. He had to refuse, pushing her away, leaving the blue creature angry.

Unit: He betrays you and you're going to deny me ?! What happened to you Sanchez?  
Rick: I will not commit the same ... same mistake as I commi ... * BURP * ... ted. - His eyes narrowed. He was serious. He got up in a jolt and went straight to the bathroom to puke.  
Unit: Rebooted her blouse. - Okay, Rick, whoever this guy is he’s really important to you ... You never denied anything from me ...  
Rick: Yeah ... I'm bad but not in the mood ... * BURP * ... for a payback ...  
Unit: The least I can do is hold your hair huh? 

After nearly dying of such vomiting, he recovered.

Unit: So ... Want to tell me what happened ..?

Rick laid more lazily in bed. He was staring at the seemingly rolling ceiling, not facing the alien in front of him.

Rick: I saw ... I saw him kissing another ... - His eyes filled with tears, looking up trying not to drop them.  
Unit: But are you sure he kissed her? You know women can be very manipulative, you know me, you know what I mean. - She sat on the edge of the bed. - You should have at least given him a chance to explain himself.  
Rick: But as always I act childishly when I’m hurt… and here ... here we are.  
Unit: Look Rick, if I were you, I'd come back now and make things clear. An easy fuck can even complicate your side. Guilt, remorse, regret, do you know?  
Rick: I'm not very well now Unit ... I drank too much ... even for me. Stop giving me orders ...  
Unit: It's just an advice you fool. So spend the night here. I'll go home. Tomorrow you come back and solve it. That's the best advice I can give you. I even wanted to take advantage of you Sanchez, but in this state, no.  
Rick: Thanks, now, leave me alone. Tomorrow ... tomorrow I pay my bills and let's pretend that none of this happened, okay? Friends?  
Unit: - She rolled her eyes - Friends.

She started toward the door.

Unit: One last thing Rick, if this boy has conquered your heart, if you have one, do not let him get lost. It is the most painful thing loosing who you love.

She closed the door softly. Rick let all of his nervous escape. He cried like a abandoned child. Cursed for being so weak. He really screwed things up, was impulsive, needy ... But all that was just flaws? He thought about Morty a little, how would he be? With Jessica? Was it really a misunderstanding? He should be worried about the scientist. He glanced at the cell phone that already marked 2:15. Plus 500 Morty calls and a bunch of sms ... Ignore. He was not mentally healthy at all. He just hoped for everything to be a mistake. And once again he's just a big, passionate fool.  
He laid on the bed. Rick was not used to sleeping without hugging the boy's body and feeling his hair tickle his nose. It greatly hurts his lack. He fell asleep for a night without dreams.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Morty could not sleep staring out the window waiting for Rick to return ... Damn they had fought so hard to be together and now this? Damn Jessica. He had to lie to his parents saying that he went to sleep out or was involved in an experiment and did not come back. Summer was maddened with rage at the now ex-girlfriend. That was not worth anything by sight. She gave Morty hope that Grandpa would come back, it was just a matter of easying his feelings, but she herself was not sure. She was afraid she'd lost their grandfather. And she felt guilty that she had brought Jessica into everyone's life.  
In short, everyone was bad, each one with their own problems. But Morty was still clinging to Rick's lab coat, which in a rush he forgot. He smelled it and cried with concern ... Did he go to find another Morty? To satisfy him? Did he crash with the ship? After all, he'd had too much of drinking... That thought cut through the little remain piece of heart and Morty sobbed begging for something to protect his beloved grandpa.  
Morty did not care, just wanted to see that blue hair coming home, even hating him, but the younger would know he was fine. It did not matter if he was not going to look in his face anymore, he just wanted Rick to be ... safe. What love does, want the happiness of the other even if it is not with you. He finally fell asleep after much sobbing and praying for Rick to return .... Dipping into a sleep full of nightmares.

Only tomorrow could tell what would happen.


	19. Reconciliation

Chapter 19:

Dawn. For Rick the day he returns home. For Morty the return of the agony and another day of class. Let's focus on the first case.  
Rick woke up in that motel room. He remembered vaguely from last night but felt no guilt so he shouldn’t have done anything to regret. He looked at the clock: 10:45. Morty would have gone to college at a time like this. He would wait until he arrived, taking a shower and recovering. The scientist looked terrible, seemed to have aged 10 weeks in those 10 hours. That grayish tone of older people was only more prominent, the more marked wrinkles and the tired look. In counterpart with his rested. Reasoning better. But for a little time.  
Shortly after taking a shower, he decided to go out and take a walk, try to eat something. But he didn’t realize that in the corner of his blue blouse, there was a lipstick mark of Unity. The focus was to see if the alcohol went down a bit in his bloodstream. As another coincidence from the multiverse his best friend was in the same cafeteria that he went to have a very strong coffee with no sugar.

Bird Person: Hey Rick ...  
Rick: Wow, I didn’t see you there, friend, how's it going?  
Bird Person: Everything is just fine with me, and with you, is your grandson better?

He remembered that the last time they saw each other was in the unfortunate incident that had happened to Morty. Thinking about his grandson only caused an instant pang in his heart.

 

Rick: Better as never ... - He forced a smile.  
Bird-Person: So why this face?  
Rick: Damn, you don’t let anything escape, huh?  
Bird Person: What can I do if I know you well?

Rick had to explain again, warning that he would come back and settle things as soon as possible. That he had found Unity and talked to her too, but denied the easy fuck. Bird Person thought the scientist hadn’t yet cooled his head completely, and he should spend some time away with his friends, away from this problem, so he would be better to return. Rick thought and looked at his cell phone that there were no longer any missed calls. Had Morty forgotten him? In fact the brunette forgot his cell phone at home ... But he had given up on bothering him, it had been too much time for his missing grandfather. You know how intense things are when you're 17 years old.

Rick: Yeah ... maybe you're right ... Let's find Squantchy ... Chat and drink, another time I go back to him.

Rick was quite suggestible to other people's ideas that involved procrastination and avoiding problems. Especially when he was emotionally shaken. He was not cheating anyone was he? Morty who did it wrong not him. Rick's selfish side spoke very loud sometimes. Let Morty think about what he'd done. He hadn’t hanged out with friends for some time ...  
Meanwhile Morty shifted from sadness and worry to anger. After all, he stopped blaming himself for Jessica kissing him (which he really wasn’t the one to blame) and Rick got it all wrong. Selfish old turd! He took off without even saying where he was going or bye ... He didn’t even give him a chance to defend himself! That was very wrong. After all they were together ... He should have the possibility of a conversation, right? But Rick Sanchez only thinks of himself ... Morty stopped crying and focused on his studies, even his chest screaming in pain. He was going to have a few words to talk to when Rick came back. If he came back ...  
Rick drank, used and enjoyed himself as if there were no tomorrow. The only one who knew about the real situation was Bird Person, who thought that sadness didn’t fit his friend. Even so he made him swear that after all he would decide if he would return home or kept partying and disappear for a while. Thus passed the day, no women, only the 3 friends. Recalling from ancient times that would never come back. By nightfall, Rick thought it had been too long. And when the two of them decided to go to a bar chasing women, he said goodbye to them and returned to A-236.

 

He swallowed hard. The return to reality was ghastly, regretting his childish attitude + procrastination. One side hoped that Morty would welcome him with open arms, full of love and the other that he would be cold and distant to give the change of his the attitude. Just going and finding out ... He was only out for two days, what could possibly have gone wrong?  
Morty had already arrived home. He was mad, the college was heavy and he no longer had the grandfather to distract and talk to him and to distract I mean sex. He was almost thinking of calling Jessica ... After all by now Rick must have slept with one or two. He didn’t know what Rick was capable of. Luckily he came back before Morty did this nonsense.  
He arrived as if nothing had happened, parked the ship outside the house, which was very much like his character. He greeted Beth and Jerry that they were in the living room. Rick said vaguely that he was solving problems with Federation to protect his family, what a lie. Lie that took sighs of Beth along with "Oh dad ..." typical. Jerry didn’t swallow but good that his father-in-law had come back, Beth was getting worried and it only disrupted their marriage. He asked gently where Morty was. Beth said that she saw him going to the garage, but that Summer was closer to him and could inform better.  
He went to his granddaughter’s room. Rick was frightened, but the girl didn’t greet him or said "Grandpa Rick thank God you’re back!" Summer furrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms, a typical pissed teenager.

Rick: Ah Sum-sum….  
Summer: Don’t call me “Sum-sum” Rick, what were you thinking about when you disappeared? We were dying of worry, I mean me and Morty ...  
Rick I saw Morty along with your ... now ex, eh? Girlfriend. He was fucking kissing her!  
Summer: Correction your crazy old man, was HER who kissed him! That bitch was worthless ... " She looked down sadly.  
Rick: What do you mean?

Summer explained, she knew her brother was more likely to kill Rick than to have patience to explain anything. She softened things, though he couldn’t deal right with his grandfather, but she owed it to the youngest.

Rick: What the fuck?  
Summer: Yeah Grandpa you fucked up everything again...  
Rick: And what am I going to fucking do now?  
Summer: What you should have done two days ago, go there and say sorry for the shit you are!  
Rick: Goddamit, all women have the same thinking!  
Summer: The problem is you man who don’t hear us!

Rick slammed the door. He headed toward the garage as fast as he could afraid of what he would find when he opened the door. The scientist opened it slowly not to make any noise .... He heard nothing manifesting from the inside, that was good. There were a lot of papers on his desk, but they weren’t his. Rick was approaching them ... They looked like Morty's notes, he deduced that it was a college job ...  
As he drove himself nearer, his heart pounded and tightened in his chest. Morty had his head down on the papers, seemed to be ... asleep? Did he pass out studying? He noticed more clearly that it wasn’t just papers, the lab coat he had forgotten was also there, he was wearing it ... Morty missed him. He smiled at that. The elder was going to wake him ... With a slight shake and a "Hey Morty ..." the little one opened his eyes, thinking it was another hallucination. From the smell he realized that hee was real. It was him back.

POW!

A punch, right on his mouth. What? Morty's face was transfigured with pain and rage, red, startled by the sudden appearance of the older man.

Morty: THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME!

Rick was still trying to put his thoughts in the place ... Was he really hit? The corner of his mouth was bleeding, so it was a fact. He took a few steps back when he received the blow, maybe he deserved it. Morty was already on his feet, very nervous, with tears trying to form in the corner of his eyes. Then he focused on the lipstick mark on Rick's collar, then he was possessed. He went up to him again. He was about to strike another blow when the scientist grabbed his wrist.

Rick: Okay Morty .. the first one I deserved, but the second would be what for? Sadism?  
Morty: FOR THAT FUCKING LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR COLLAR YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE!

Rick looked at it and it was really red... It was probably Unity's lipstick, his eyes widening, how was he going to explain it right there in the position he was? Morty held himself so he wouldn’t cry, he struggled to break free from the hand that held his wrist. The kid wouldn’t cry over a jerk like him. Then with a stronger push he managed to pull away, keeping a safe distance from Rick to do no more bullshit. Or from him to fight back.

 

Rick: I know you're mad but we have to talk ...  
Morty: I'd love to, but with that fucking lipstick mark, I know it was you who went to talk to “other people”. - By now he could no longer hold himself, just wiped his face frantically with the backs of his hands, trying to wipe the tears together with pain in vain.  
Rick: Calm down Morty ... I can’t talk to you like this!  
Morty: CALM DOWN MOTHERF…? You should have asked me to calm down two days ago when everything happened and we could sort it out! - He was freaking out.  
Rick: And why can’t we solve it now?  
Morty: Damn Rick, all have to be in your fucking time! You old selfish man! I didn’t kiss Jessica-bitch!  
Rick: Summer already told me everything. I just came here to apologize for the shit I am ... And I don’t need you to forgive me, I'm a fucking piece of shit. - He sat down in the work chair where Morty sat before, making a gesture of surrender with his hands.

Morty stopped. He couldn’t even breathe properly from so much adrenaline rushing in him.

Morty: You ... what?  
Rick: Yeah Morty, apologize. Something I would never do, in fact, my old self. Let me just explain myself ... Then if you want to leave, break up, or whatever the young people do, it's okay. That day I didn’t think with reason, because I became an emotional old man and I thought you would have gone after Jessica because now she was single. She kissed you and I can’t remember much more. But I DIDN’T cheated on you Morty .... I'm not asking you to believe me, just listen to me. I met an old lover. She wanted to take advantage of the way I was, but even she couldn’t make it, that red mark here is hers, I don’t know where I took it, probably when she hugged me or I dunno, but I swear God I didn’t do anything with her. I spent that time thinking, I met old friends, but I did nothing wrong. I just didn’t want to go back before ... because am I WAS AFRID okay? Your fucking grandfather was and still is afraid of losing you. And I thought for a while that you really could be with Jessica right now. " Morty's fists clenched, he was already thinking about calling the redhead, he felt dirty for it. "I wasn’t ready to go back and see that. I always ran away from my problems. Morty, when things got ugly, I would just ran away and disappear ... I would come back when things got normal again. I came to apologize for doing the same thing to you. But I DIDN’ fucking cheated on you. I'm just a fucking scared old man who doesn’t want to face the fact that ... well, I dunno if I already lost you. And that's it. I deserved that punch.”

 

Morty's defenses fell ... He was sincerely sorry. But reconciliation wouldn’t be that easy ...

Morty: Rick ... - He made a point of not saying "Grandpa" preceded by his name - I'm going to ... need some time to think. I guarantee it won’t be much, but I ask you for one thing only. Please don’t – He sucked a deep breath - leave me again. Ever. I've never been so afraid of losing you. You are unpredictable, insane, and chaotic man. So don’t fucking scare me like that again. If you want to leave, for whatever reason, fine, but at least have the decency to tell me before. This also applies to misunderstandings. If we're going to be together, we need to have communication. Above anything, I'm also your friend, all right?

Rick just kept his head down and nodded. Morty gently with his fingertips pulled the older man's beard upward, making him face him.

Morty: Welcome back, Grandpa. I still love you.

And he went out the door to his room. Every weight was relieved from his heart. He took a deep breath and went to organize his thoughts because many questions still lingered over his mind. Is it true what Rick said? Did he cheated on him? Should him believe it? In a next fight would he disappear again? Jeez ... Morty needed a shower and some rest. And who knows cry a little…. The brunette was truly relieved to have his grandpa back safe and sound home.  
Meanwhile a blue-haired scientist would digest the grandson's last words. Had he really fucked up all again? Love him in what sense? How long will this last? His head was racing. He decided to drink and forget about things. At least momentarily. He picked up all Morty's papers and decided to return to him later.


	20. Clarifications

Chapter 20:

Now was the time to think. Stop a little to know if that was what they both wanted. With all the problems and the load that came along. Rick analyzed the papers before saving them, they were about some basic physics problems ... And a group project. All too damn simple for a mind like his, but he wouldn’t hesitate to offer help to his grandson, after all they were partners as well as lovers ... Rick wanted to see Morty well on the college, even if he was averse to the term "work in group", he was jealous even of Morty’s coleagues. God he was getting out of control with jealousy! The elder sighed thinking about the next time something like that could be happen again... He would have to hold on and think if he didn’t want to screw it all over again. 

He threw himself on the chair, looking at some spot on the ceiling. The alcohol was already starting to work, and Beth was calling him for dinner. He didn’t feel hungry but he had to have an excuse to see Morty that not included him breaking into his room drunk, crying and begging for his grandson to forgive him. Rick missed good old sex too, but he wasn’t going to humiliate himself like that. Morty asked for time and his wish was an order. Even if the elder didn’ know how much time or what it meant.   
Who would say ... Rick Sanchez giving up what he wants because of a kid ... He stopped a little to think, Morty was no longer a kiddo, he already knew how to deal better with his anxiety, nervousness and insecurity ... Was he living and absorbing too much of Rick's personality? He also thought of another detail, one of the things that characterized how wrong their relationship was, was about to end. Morty’s birthday would be in March, next year he’ be eighteen, but Rick didn’t even think about it. He was mature, grown up, although still shorter than the scientist but was undeniable that he had become a man. A really handsome one. And the scientist wanted this man to be his only.   
He gave up reasoning and focused on being patient, no matter how much he would have to drink for it. It wasn’t going to take Morty away, he had to start facing his own problems. Or solutions, the boy was the solution to that old, tired heart. He went to the bathroom first to clear the side of the swollen face and wipe the dried blood in the corner of his mouth for dinner.  
At the same time, Morty went back to his sister’s room, giving Summer a hug and saying that it was all settled.

Morty: Jeez Summer ... It's all alright, okay?  
Summer: Everything? I made myself cristal clear when I explained what happened to Grandpa ... Of course I totally acquitted you .  
Morty: I told him I'm going to take time to think about everything ... Right after I hit him with a fist ...  
Summer: You did well Mort, you can’t run back to him so easy even though I know you miss him. That old turd can do as he pleases with you if you act like that! Wait you WHAT?  
Morty: I got out of control, okay?  
Summer: Okay, maybe he deserved it ... But be careful not to fight him ...  
Morty: I learned sum-sum, thanks for caring about me.  
Summer: That’s the least I could do for everything you've helped me. But relax, hahaha you think well and decide what to do, I trust you, little brother. And please also apologize to him for your freak...  
Morty: Yeah, thanks Sum-sum.

Morty left the room of the older woman laughing and saying that soon he was going down for dinner. Morty behaved like an angry woman, asking for a "time", but he knew he was right, Rick that fucked all up! This relationship business was really difficult, and Summer had already warned them. He sat up in bed feeling emotionally drained but strangely light.  
He looked on his bedside table at the photo he had taken from Rick's photo album, of course without his permission, that creep was too busy running away. It was a picture of him with his grandfather when he was still a child, both smiling. But what a beautiful mess he was creating by getting involved with his grandfather, huh? Little did he know that it was going to happen, but soon he wouldn’t be a child no more. But even changing the planet he did for that old man!  
How far would he go for Rick? He had gone through enormous dangers, humiliating situations and pains of various origins, all in the name of making that dubious mysterious man, happy. He could no longer imagine himself without the older one, however much the relationship between the two was quite troubled ... A smile hissed at his lips. Who was trying to deceive? Morty was completely in love. Even when his grandfather insulted him, he knew the real reason behind it. Just as Rick pushed people away to protect them from the danger he is, he pulled Morty closer. The truth was, the old grumpy man hated being alone. And Morty had promised that he wouldn’t be. Not anymore. He was going to be different from all those who abandoned the elder. Mortiest Morty wasn’t him?  
He finally decided that he would forgive Rick, give him a second chance, first fight, there will be so many others. Yes, forgiving but not forgetting, He was still annoyed at the scientist's impulsiveness, but wanted them to stay together to learn how to deal with it as well. After all, he couldn’t deny that Rick was more emotional and sensitive lately ... Of the two of them, either he was really afraid of losing Morty or he'd spent too much time with his grandson and absorbed his fear and insecurity. He let out a chuckle as he realized how much of him that was in the scientist and how much he had also changed because of his acquaintance with the eldest. It was undeniable that Rick and Morty were made to last, and to be together. However inevitably just for a short time.  
Dinner went off as in a normal way, after Rick's lie about getting involved with a fight with another of him and having swollen his face. He continued with his acid jokes and bad comments with Jerry, but no insult and almost no word addressed to Morty, only when he called him or inserted Rick into the conversation. Summer knew that those two were going to end up getting along sooner or later, they wouldn’t be able to stay apart, and .. she also longed to be able to take part in some adventure with both of them.  
After dinner each one went to their rooms as usual. Morty returned to his room, Rick stayed in the room watching TV and exchanging messages with Summer-137. Everything was normal there and she asked when they were going to visit her. Rick claimed that Morty was too busy with college, of course not mentioning anything about their fight, but that they should go on his birthday. He remembered the papers in the garage. Rick had to give him back. He also wanted to say good night to his grandson.

He headed for the bedroom. The scientist heard the shower, Morty was probably there. Slowly opened the unlocked door ... and left the papers on the nightstand. Things were spinning because he drank, but the elder knew he was alone until the youngest came out. Rick sat on his bed ... He smelled Morty on the sheet ... How he missed him. And he knew that he too, to have taken his coat was unquestionable.  
Very slowly the scientist laid on the bed ... Feeling the interior burn…was because of alcohol? He smelled it again, feeling the corner of his eyes burn. When suddenly he was taken from his reveries by a "Rick ..?". He was frightened and recoiled, standing up and turning to face him ... His blurred vision instantly focused on the semi-naked figure in front of him, covered only by the towel, with wet hair and that characteristic bathroom scent. He hardly stood up.

Rick: Ah ... hi .. Hi Morty ... I came .. I came back ... * BURP * ... to give back your papers ... they ... they were there in the garage so I thought you ... you need them back ...And ... * BURP * ... in case you need help with school work..." He was nervous and stuttered as he was caught.  
Morty: Oh yeah, thanks Rick. - Gave one of your best smiles. That goddamn smile.

As well as in the movies, when Rick was handing the papers to Morty the fingertips of both of them brushed ... And then yes they could feel the lack of the touch and blush instantly.

Morty: Oh, about earlier, I'm really sorry for hitting you.  
Rick: You don’t need ... * BURP * ... to apologize Morty, I deserved it. It wasn’t ‘cuz what happened ... but for everything I ever did to you. Well, I'm ... I'm leaving, good night Mort.

Morty quickly not wanting to let his grandfather go away again, he caught his wrist. They both looked at each other.

Morty: Stay ... Please.  
Rick: Morty I ...  
Morty: I know I asked for a break…. But I also made you a promise, I’m not going to leave you alone. - They turned and faced each other. Rhythmic hearts burst into their chests.  
Rick: So you.. for ... * BURP * ... give me?  
Morty: Only if you don’t come up with anything impulsive again, you old turd! And don’t get out without talking to me.  
Rick: And you promise that you won’t punch... * BURP * ... me in the face you lil shit... I couldn’t believe but you are much stronger, it hurt...

Morty laughed and slowly raised his hand to his bruised face. As much as he deserved it wasn’t cool to see the older man like that. Looking closely he couldn’t help but notice how old he was ... Time was running for him ... He was lost in the other's eyes.

Rick: W-Why are you staring at me like that ....?  
Morty: No..thing ...  
Rick: You don’t like what you ... * BURP * ... .see.?  
Morty: No ... it's ...  
Rick: Tell me what the f ...

He kissed him to keep his mouth shut. Too many questions at the wrong time. It was a needy kiss... Morty missed the typical whiskey taste that only Rick had.

Morty: I ... I said it was nothing.  
Rick: I missed you. Fuck it. - It came out in a single breath. He admitted. - I just ... sometimes feel ... * BURP * ... that you'll replace me with anyone else. - He admitted again.  
Morty: Do you really think I could do something like this ... Grandpa ....? - Morty gave a squeeze in the volume already apparent, on Rick’s pants, making the elder moan ... To be called grandpa again weakened him. But what the damn effect that boy had on him?  
Morty: Rick and Morty forever isn’t it? Come on, I'll make you purple in other places ...  
Rick: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!

And it was a night of reconciliation. Sex after the fight is always the best. And again Morty was able to show how much Rick was important and unique to him. Between each moan and every thrust. After the act usually came sleep but something upset Rick. He took a big sip from his flask to take courage. 

Morty: Jeez ... you don’t get tired of drinking, do you?  
Rick: It's an addiction ... Like you. - Very fast.  
Morty: Aren’t you sleepy?  
Rick: Not really Morty .. There's something I'd like to ask you.  
Morty: Wow, you ask me? It must be something really important to someone like you don’t know.  
Rick: Quiet kiddo. - He tucked him into his lap more comfortably as he made light fondness on the top of the brunette’s head.  
Morty: So…?

Rick sighed heavily, he knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later.

Rick: Morty, what are we? In fact ... for you what am I ...?  
Morty: Wow, that's a little difficult to answer ... I didn’t stop to think of ourselves, grandpa.  
Rick: ‘Cuz ...’cuz I’m not really into these marriage and dating stuff... Focus on science.  
Morty: Well, I know, I know we both won’t have children, will we? And all we have is anything but "normal". But ... In my heart there's only one room left for an old man...  
Rick: That bothers me too, Morty ...  
Morty: Why grandpa?  
Rick: So I don’t have all the time in the world, I dunno if you haven’t noticed yet. And I'm afraid one day you won’t like me anymore. - He pointed a finger at him. – Do you have notion that it will only get worse, don’t you?  
Morty: Look ... I don’t think much ‘bout the future. I like to think we're together now, and jeez .. who can tell us how much time we still have? I'm not asking you to marry or date or anything with me. Just show me every day we're together? A hug, a kiss ... I dunno, I don’t want to be sweet either. I just want to be faithful to one guy.

Morty stood to face the older man. He really was much older, and he was very ugly with that bruise. His teeth were yellowed from so many years of drinking and his hair was completely messed up. But for him it was perfect. He was sure of one thing, wanted to see him grow old by his side, insulting him, loving him... Going to parties with him, adventures, always taking time no matter how to be together. Damn, he knew the end of the story, but his mission was different. He had Rick in his life and he couldn’t lose him. The beauty passes to everyone and will pass to Morty too, so ...

Morty: Don’t worry Grandpa. Get Schwifty. – And gently kissed him.

Rick was about to cry again, but what did was laugh and tickle his grandson. Enough of fears, they need to be happy. Let time come when you have to come. He was going to prove to his grandson how much he cared one day.

Too bad the didn't know that day was so close.


	21. Another Proof

Chapter 21

 

They slept together that night after all besides a sex god Rick liked to cuddle too. Once again things were momentarily well. Good for them, who were already exhausted from so many problems. Rick was the first to wake up, he didn’t realized it was Saturday, waking up early and happy to have his little one by his side. He gave a small kiss at the top of his head and left bed without waking him. He went to the bathroom to do his morning hygiene and also to see if that the bruise on his face had subsided a bit. Rick decided to take a shower and take Morty to eat ice cream at his favorite place, it would be a good program for their routine. Yes, the elder knew he could take Morty anywhere in the galaxy, but he preferred something simple that he was sure would make him smile.  
He stepped into the shower, and soon afterwards he felt another person coming in. Rick was held by a smaller body.

Morty: Good morning, Grandpa ... Did I scare you?  
Rick: No kiddo, I thought you’ll keep sleeping, today is Saturday.  
Morty: You could say I'm an atypical adolescent ... - He said getting closer and wetting himself along with the taller one.  
Rick: Are you going to rub against me or are you going to let me take my shower?

Morty decided to play a little. He took two steps forward and pinned Rick to the cold wall.

Morty: And you don’t like being rubbed up...? I don’t think I've finished with you yet.

He caught Rick by the hair on the back of his neck, which was dripping wet, and as he was shorter Morty stood on tiptoe so he could kiss and bite his neck. They'd take turns on who would be bottom or top, but Morty was tired of just being bottomed. He wanted to see if Rick Sanchez would bother reversing roles. He received a low moan of approval.

Morty: Do you like when I get you like this, old turd ...? - He whispered to his ear.  
Rick: Morty ... you dunno what you're messing with ....  
Morty: Oh I don’t? - He slid his hand up to the waist of his eldest, where his cock already showed signs of life ... - Have you woken up excited, Grandpa?

 

He was playing, rubbing him, masturbating .. Always staying close to him without breaking the physical contact ... When Rick was already getting lost in the sighs Morty tried something new. He lathered one of his hands and walked over to the scientist's ass, already imagining he’d take a slap or some cursing, all he could hear was a "Go ahead if you want to fuck me, you little shit, before I change my mind" with a low and sexier voice than he had ever heard his grandfather pronounce. Had it been that easy? Morty had won the lottery.   
It was a delightful and different experience for both of them. The teenager had separated a small bottle of lube in the bathroom in case something like this happen. He inserted a finger, two, three ... His fingers were much smaller than the older one, and even though he didn’t know if it was his first time, he just did the script, he wanted to be romantic. This caused the desired effect ... He asked, was impatient, wanted to be fucked, which made sex much more interesting with Rick Sanchez bottoming.  
It had been difficult to stand on tiptoe, the bathroom didn’t help much, but it was memorable first time. Rick groaned, sighing for more, which surprised Morty in a positive way. Through the elation of the elder, he wondered if he had done this before. They cum together almost falling on the floor.

Rick: Fuck Morty, that was ... it was fucking amazing ....   
Morty: One in ten fucks have to be like this ....  
Rick: I'll think about your case kiddo ..  
Morty: It didn’t look like you were thinking much.. Screaming my name ...  
Rick: - Blushed – Breakfast time, lil’ shit... You had what you wanted from me, didn’t you ..?  
Morty: What? Your old asshole - pulled him by the beard - I love you. It's not just about sex. Although it is fucking good, it has never been only it. But let's go. I'm hungry as hell.  
Rick: One day Morty ... One fucking day, I'll prove to you that I care about you, you dipshit.

Since when was that kid so bossy and such a pain in the ass. Getting everything when and where he wanted? No, things can’t be like that. From now on Rick was going to do the younger's wishes to apologize but it wouldn’t always be that way. They finished and dressed in the typical clothes. Saturday had already begun well.  
At the breakfast table, Jerry and Beth had told them they were going to have a childless day and told that her father should take care of the children ... Well, the plan to spend the day with Morty had just gone down the drain. But he wasn’t upset, it could be a family outing. They wasn’t going to leave Summer alone at home, as she is recently single.

 

Summer: Where are we going today, Grandpa? - She was all excited ..  
Rick: Er ... So I didn’t think of anything to do today, how about we go get ice cream your pieces of shit?  
Morty: Fine for me, the usual place?  
Rick: That's right, Morty, the usual place.

They went to the ship. Rick started drinking on the way out and Morty always had his hand on his knee, didn’t mind his sister's presence or show of affection in public, for him it was normal.  
They were almost asking for the ice cream when something hit the spaceship. Rick widened his eyes more than usual, they were being attacked!

Rick: Shit, shit ... * BURP * ... SHIT, SHIT!  
Summer: What's going on, Grandpa Rick?  
Rick: We're being at... * BURP * ... tacked!  
Morty: Jeez by who?  
Rick: I dunno Morty, very much ... * BURP * ... people around space kinda hates your grandpa.

They fired, firing shots at the enemy ships. They managed to shoot down a significant number, after all Rick had done it many other times. There was still a last one. Rick found a better alternative to land on a nearby planet and make they land too, so there would be no injuries in the ship. He knew this was a fight where the enemy only wanted him. He did as planned.  
Arriving on the planet was dark, relatively difficult to see things clearly. But he knew the alien was there. He ordered the youngsters to stay on the ship that he was going to solve this. Morty didn’t even think about answering, only went out before the scientist to protect him, without his knowledge. Summer encouraged Morty not to let Rick go alone.  
The creature was furious, wanting to kill. Morty stood behind the scientist. Whatever the enemy tried to do would he’d intervene. The brunette was nervous, but he wasn’t going to hide anymore. Life, if he really wanted to be with Rick, would be like that for the worse and he was aware of it.

Rick: Come on, let's talk ... what a piece of gar... *BURP * ...bage like you want from ol’ Rick Sanchez ?

Arguing? Definitely that wasn’t the same Rick .. He had to get the shit off whoever it was ... Then argue. Has he noticed Morty going after him? Has he done this to protect him ..? No .... Too much presumption.  
??: Me? Nothing. You're more worth alive.

Rick: Bla Bla Bla.. I've heard it before, let's go ... * BURP * ... fast to the hour when you die and leave me and my grand... * BURP * ... children in peace ok? - He drew his gun.

The creature shot in the direction of the weapon in Rick’s hand, it wanted to disarm him to make a corporal fight, leaving his hand quite hurt. In the same time Morty stepped out from behind him to pick up the gun and return it before the creature fired again and Rick was defenseless. But it didn’t. In a few seconds the stranger shifted the target that was pointed at Rick to Morty who was on the ground almost reaching for the artifact to return it. Without reasoning the old man threw himself in front to protect the boy. He fell apart.  
It was enough for Morty not to let himself be shaken, he took the gun and unload it on the creature. No mercy or pity, he HAD to die for what he did. Morty blew so many head shots. Summer had to leave the ship in a hurry to contain the boy.

Morty: WHY DOES NOTHING FUCING WORK FOR US??

He turned to the scientist who was still on the floor. Morrty and could tell that the shot hadn’t caught on any vital organ, with all his notion of Grey's Anatomy medicine. It hit his shoulder, a little above his heart. Rick quickly regained consciousness, after all he was tough in the fall.

Rick: What the fuck has hap ... * BURP * ... pened?  
Morty: You ... you were impulsive again ... dumbass ...  
Rick: A “thank you ... Rick”… would fit better yanno?  
Morty: Goddamit, it's all difficult for us ... - He said between tears.  
Rick: It's not the first time someone try to kill me Mor ... * BURP * ... ty. And it won’t be the last ..  
Summer: Is there anything else we do now?  
Rick: Or you take me to the hos ... * BURP * ... pital ... Or ... we could stay here talking ... Believe me this isn’t hurting at ... - Fainted ... He had lost a lot of blood . 3 years more since the purge ... He was older and weaker.  
Morty: Jeez! Get in the fucking ship Summer, help me get him!

Morty had to drive it. He was feeling like crap for having messed up everything by wanting to be heroic. Now his grandfather had a hole in his shoulder and it was all his fault. They went to the same place where Morty went when he was the problem. Summer took care of everything for both of them. The brunette was very shocked. Morty had seen Rick taking shots but none of them to protect him. He remembered the morning when his grandfather said he was going to prove to him that he cared. The world goes round, a few hours before they were in a hot sex, and now in the white hospital environment already familiar to Morty. He sighed as his sister approached.

Summer: Okay, they're already taking care of him. Even with all the serums and tricks of grandpa he's still an old man ... And I would have no idea what to do if you didn’t know how to come to this place, thanks Morty, you saved him. He's only got a hole in his shoulder, but he'll be fine.

Morty: Yeah ...  
Summer: I'm sorry I told you to go after him, Rick knows how to deal with his own problems, but you have to be more agile if you want to play the hero’s role.  
Morty: I ... I'll go and see if he's okay.  
Summer: I'll be right here in the waiting room.

Morty was quite afraid that Rick would wake up already mad at him. He was right, in a good mood he wasn’t.

Rick: Don’t ever fucking think of doing this again ... okay?  
Morty: Sorry I didn’t stay on the ship, okay?  
Rick: What the fuck did you think you could do?  
Morty: Not leaving you alone ...- He bowed his head.  
Rick: Let's make something clear here Morty, I'm the fucking oldest and responsible for you and your sister. If anything bad happens to me, it happen to fucking me. I still can make it.  
Morty: Since when did you become responsible you old turd?  
Rick: Since I discovered loving you, damn it.

A silence hung over them both.

Morty: I'm sorry Rick but the reciprocal is true. So I'm responsible for what happens to you, too.  
Rick: Come on, kiddo ...  
Morty: For God ’s sake, you’re being fucking selfish! I gave my life to protect yours too you old fool! I’m no longer a child to forbid things to me! If it's gonna be, it’s you for me and it's going to be me for you too!- It was the most unlikely possible declaration of love.  
Rick: At your own risk ... - He raised his hands in surrender. - I'm supposed to take care of you stubborn brat ... You're really grown up, huh?  
Morty: But you're going to have to accept that it will not be. You're getting fucking older and I'll take care of you soon!  
They shut up. Did Morty really say that? Rick was hit hard. The younger one knew that roles would reverse and it was not just about sex.

Morty: I'm sorry ... Jeez… I-I-I didn’t mean that ...  
Rick: Don’t worry kiddo ... Knowing I'm old I always knew. Now living after getting old with someone who fights so hard for me so it's a fucking privilege. - He smiled. - If it's going to be one for the other then you owe me this little shit, ‘cuz this pain sucks ...

Morty approached and touched the bandages that covered his arm.

Morty: I'm damn sorry ...  
Rick: I did this for you, so it was worth it - He shrugged - But don’t get used to it dumbass ... You have


	22. Past

Chapter 22

Some more time passed. Rick recovered from the wounds. Their relationship improved, despite the jealousy of someone. Everything was running normally until that Wednesday afternoon. Rick had gone somewhere and Morty had arrived home early from college. He decided to go in the garage to see what the new creation of the scientist was. When he was strumming things curiously, he dropped a piece of paper. It looked like an aged photo ... It was yellow and crumpled as if someone had tried to throw it away. When Morty looked more precisely on the paper, he discovered the image of a younger Rick with an already old Morty ... He must be about 14 years old ... Both of them smiled even though the older man's smile was only one raised corner of his mouth. He had the same shortest blue hair and Morty seemed to have one of his eyes bruised and big dark circles under his eyes. It looked strange because he didn’t remember any pictures that way with his Rick ... Watching more closely the verse of the photo had a date half-erased. Something from 1998. He did the math and that was not possible, he was not born in 98. So ... Who was that Morty? Was your Rick in the photo? Was it some photo stolen from another Rick?  
He saved it for him. Morty was going to ask Rick later. He spent the afternoon pounding questions in his mind ... There was something he didn’t know about: Rick's past. Everything he had already done, and why he had been absent for so many years from his family. Well, Morty's past was short, shallow and he had already turned the page on Jessica ... his partner's remains a big question mark in the head of the teenager ... They had to put a stone on top of that to be able to go ahead, even if it was painful. And that picture only made Morty think of the worst ... How to go further with someone with so many secrets?  
The teenager spent the afternoon in the garage doing his homework, there was better to work than his bedroom, and it smelled like almost Rick's presence. Suddenly at some time in the afternoon a green portal opened behind him. From it exited his Rick plus two uniformed homologues, probably from the Citadel.

Rick 1: Are you Morty Smith of the Earth Dimension C-137?  
Rick 137 (I'll have to put IDs when there is more than one Rick): Morty, the Ricks' Council is having a lot of trouble re... * BURP * ...cently, and those dicks think I'm the one to help ... Not surprising ... The ineptness of those hollow heads some... * BURP * ... times impresses me. You know that the times enemies attacked us became more frequent .. So. We ha... * BURP * ... ve to go find out what it is. And those two dumbasses will escort us there. Come on, it shouldn’t be long.

Morty accepted the order and entered the portal. When they arrived at the Citadel they acted like they weren’t together, things could get ugly if they knew they were a couple. Rick was impatient to know what it was about andgo back to A-236. The younger boy was scared of what might happen to both of them. They reached the council boardroom, with those pompous poses and old fashioned haircuts.

Rick 137: Fucking hell .. Don’t... * BURP * ... you improve those shitty hairs, folks? You know the 90s sent a hug.  
Council: (it's one Rick only but I have no way to identify): That's not the point here Rick Sanchez. We're having a problem with a particular Morty.  
Rick: And what the fuck me and my Morty's got to do with it?   
Council: We concluded that only a Rick like you would have ability to stop this lunatic. Don’t you think you're better than all of us?  
Rick 137: I don’t think, I am, motherfuckers ... Of course, the crap you ordered to ... * BURP * ... capture me and Morty I ended up murdering one by one ... What are you offering them in exchange for bringing me here? Money? Bullshit ... What the fuck do I get ... * BURP * ... with that?  
Council: White card. The council cleans your file and we leave you and your Morty in peace. From now on.

Rick raised his monobrow in surprise and finally showed interest in the Ricks proposal.

Rick 137: Me and my Mor ... * BURP * ... ty accept the challenge.  
Council: I knew you weren’t going to disappoint us ... Morty in question is the last one to run for president here from the citadel. He lost the elections and we thought he had disappeared, given up, or been killed, Mortytown could be a very violent place at times. He has somehow managed to invent some technology that can change our brainwaves to a frequency where we, Ricks, become zombies, we lose our senses and he is in control of it. Some Ricks started to disappear and we decided to investigate. No Rick can get close to where this apparatus is working because he will be automatically hypnotized.  
Rick: And why do you dipshits ... * BURP * ... think that with me it will be different?  
Council: You call yourself more Rick than any of us here. You'll think of a way to infiltrate, I'm sure. And go with your Morty, he won’t be caught by the waves.

Morty: Jeez… So we have to go there and turn off this… thing ... Before he can change the waves of the entire Citadel, and rule everything for the sake of the Mortys, am I right?  
Council: Your Morty is very clever Rick Sanchez. Precisely.  
Rick: Okay, are you already done with sucking my cock? Just say the ... * BURP * ... word and leave the rest is with us.

The passed the coordinates. Morty was paying attention to Rick's body language and could conclude that he was deeply disturbed by all this shit, the angrier he got more upset he was. Why would Rick be upset about such a silly mission, close to everything they've already done? He took the older man's hand.

Morty: Jeez why are you so tense grandpa?  
Rick: I'm not ten ... * BURP * ... se Morty, I just don’t like working for that Cidadela piece of crap ... That bunch of fucking puppets Ricks grinds my gears ...  
Morty: Jeez .. Chill, Grandpa, this is nothing compared to what we've done together. It will be easy peasy. - He grimmed and a squeeze the elder’s hand.  
Rick: That's true, but I'm just trying to get them out of our way so we can live a life with less ... pro ... * BURP * ... problems ... I'm already a chaos just to breathe hehe .

The place was set in the middle of a forest. Very cliché hiding in a place like this. They were approaching and Rick still didn’t showed any strange behavior. It didn’t work for him for some reason. They shrugged and continued forward. Several zombie Ricks guarded the place, some worked inside the buildin. They seemed harmless, as if they attacked only if ordered to. Rick decided to get into their game and pretended to be a zombie as well, disengaging with one of them to attract attention and give Morty a breakthrough.  
The idea was good, but it went terribly wrong, the Ricks realized they were invaders, and they both were knocked out with guns. The entrance had already been flawed, but our protagonists continued with the plan.  
Rick woke up first, the room was dimly lit, it looked like a kind of HQ. This was probably the place where Morty had idealized of the whole idea.

Evil Morty: Hello Rick ... Long time no see...

Rick analyzed the situation, and it was his Morty, yes his original Morty, the C-137. His eyes widened and his throat dried, the ground seemed to have disappeared beneath his feet. The Morty that was with him wasn’t his original ... He always knew that. One of the deepest secrets that Rick kept hidden from his younger lover, was right there in front of him. Alive and kicking. All his past coming back at once. He did the math and found that Morty didn’t look as old as he should be. He wore a black social shirt with a red tie and the typical eye patch. He was the same as when Rick ran away from him.

Evil Morty: Surprised ...? You weren’t the only one to rejuvenate Rick, I also learned how to do that. But unlike you I chose to keep this way, after all to take over the Citadel I have to be in my top form.  
Rick: Huh ... Really many years we didn’t see each other ... - He looked to the side and noticed Morty unconscious equally tied by the wrists. - Explain what is the fucking idea you had this time ... I just want to prevent it and go back home.  
Evil Morty: Impatient as usual... But I see you’re scared, Rick Sanchez. Are you nervous?  
Rick: No, I'm allergic to dipship. - It was a lie, Rick was shaking with fear that this Morty would tell the true story to his Morty and he would hate him or whatever ... He didn’t need to find out, not now or not like that. The scientist swallowed hard as he saw "his" Morty regaining consciousness. Fuck. He wasn’t going to give Evil Morty's the pleasure of seen him desperate. It was way too humiliating.

Morty: Jeez Rick ... Where are we ... and who ... who is he... Why are we stuck, Grandpa?  
Evil Morty: Let me introduce myself, how impolite of me, I'm Morty C-137 and you ... must be the one Rick replace me to, right ...?

He said it, he had said. And now?

Morty: What’s he saying Rick? Jeez I'm Morty C-137 aren’t I ..? – The boy was already feeling the tears on the corner of his big brown eyes, what he was wondering about the photo was real, he hadn’t been Rick's first Morty, it broke his little heart into shattered pieces. He didn’t know if he should believe the Morty in front of him, or his Rick ... Did the elder had a reason to lie to him? Morty spoke in a tone as they were really close, and Rick made no point denying ... Cussing, yelling or saying it was all a mental game ... He just bowed his head. Strike 1

Rick: What he said is true, kiddo ...  
Morty: And that's why my mechanism doesn’t fucking work on you, The Rick from the same dimension as myself, has brainwaves similar to mine and neutralizes the effect. What you feel for him is one more of your lies isn’t it Rickie ...?

Rickie? How many years he hadn’t heard that nickname? It pierced like an arrow the heart of Rick 137. He was playing low, but about what he felt for his Morty he was completely wrong. Yes, he loved him. Truly. He didn’t yet know what love was, but he knew that what he felt for the teenager Rick had never felt for anyone else.

Morty: But how? WHY? - He desperately screamed in the top of his lung.  
Evil Morty: If you don’t mind, Rickie, I can explain.  
Rick: Go on, finish fucking everything up - Rick already had the voice choked by the cry, knew that its Morty never ever would forgive him when he knew the truth.  
Evil Morty: So, Morty's reality-whose-name-I-dunno, this man standing next to you was MY Rick originally. For many years we lived on C-137. - He sat down and took out a glass of whiskey, how Rick wanted that fucking glass to prepare for what he would hear. - At that time it was just the two of us, our family had been murdered ... This old man's fault. I just stood by his side and was loyal to him. -He took a long sip, almost wiping the glass. - I loved him. A lot. And I had hopes that someday he might love me back. - He narrowed the gaze of his one visible eye. - It turns out that Rickie - Morty hated the tone and possessiveness that that name held in the mouth of another - Was interested in another of me, some of the Citadel. And he betrayed me.  
Rick: Bullshit! I didn’t even fucking know you liked me this way, Goddamn it! - Rick tried in vain to flinch, ‘cuz he knew Morty would be even more hurt when he assimilates he wasn’t his first. As much as it was just something without meaning or anything, just attraction. Strike 2.  
Evil Morty: SHUT UP! - He pointed out Rick’s face - You went after another of me in the Citadel knowing that I liked you much more than as grandfather your piece of shit! - He combed his hair that was messed up with the anger. - So I did what my Rick would do, justice with his own hands, I went there and killed him. I had no sympathy for any of them, just like Rickie. - He smiled, seeing his image reflected in the whiskey's yellowishness. - And I promised to kill anyone who stood between me and my Rickie. He thought I was going to end up killing him too, so to protect himself ... He doped me, partially erased my memory and threw me into that mediocre little torn place that is Mortytown. That was your mistake Rickie, you should have killed me when you had the chance. - He threw the glass hard against the wall, it made a tremendous noise because the whole place had echo, and it was able to wake Morty from his wonders, he cried thinking that everything that lived with his Rick so far was a big lie. - After that I planned my revenge. But for some reason Rickie, I've never been able to track you down ... So I had to lure you here.  
Rick: Of course I've taken my steps to keep you away from us, you sicko, I didn’t want my Morty to meet a scum like you. I had to disappear, I hoped I'd fucking give you a second chance with another Rick that would suit you.  
Evil Morty: Too late. Now that poor deluded boy knows the truth. – A devilish grim ran across his lips.

The scientist looked down, Morty just stared in disbelief in one direction, sitting up, his face washed with tears and painfully sobbing ... He didn’t even blink. It was paining to know that he was deceived. That he didn’t know if he could trust Rick anymore ... It hurt because he was in love. Did he fall in love with a lie? The older man even considered saying something, but there was no denying it, it was all true, the purest and most painful truth. His heart was also devastated to see his little one like that, but he deserved to know, and if he hated him for it ... well Rick also hated himself for a number of other reasons. Of errors.

Evil Morty: Well enough of stories, I think he already knows enough about your past, Rickie. It took me 17 years planning this and nothing will stop it. Take them!  
Rick: Fucking shit… Are you slow or what?

He ordered and two zombie Ricks took them to a cell. Rick furious and Morty apathetic.

Evil Morty: Now you'll stay here and watch me dominate this damn Citadel and take my place that was always my right.  
Rick: YOU ARE INSANE YOUR SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!  
Evil Morty: Huh ... Try it. I dare you. You already killed me when you left me in Mortytown long ago, Rickie.

Now it was all screwed up. Both handcuffed, Morty who didn’t even respond to any stimulus. And now? Strike 3


	23. Resolutions

Chapter 23

Both men were still handcuffed, thrown into the cold ground, and they remained silent.

Rick: Alright Morty ... now you can stop your cold shoulder so we can get out of this shit ...  
Morty: Cold shoulder? Y-y-you fucking lied to me! S-s-stop being a dick!  
Rick: You don’t have to keep reminding me of this shit all the time! I know what I did. I knew for too long. - His face was sad and nostalgic.  
Morty: I know but… you wouldn’t tell me, would you? You're such a jerk Rick!  
Rick: S-s-s-sure, Morty, I was really planning to come to you and say, "Look, you're not my original Morty, he's a huge motherfucker, a-a-and probably he’s fucking chasing me now, I dunno if he’s alive or dead, but it’s alright, you don’t need to worry! "I had no time to say that!  
Morty: But now I already know ... What I don’t know is what will happen between us from now on ...? - He looked sad too, but had already stopped crying.  
Rick: W-w-what do you mean Morty? - His tone went from angry to concern.  
Morty: I dunno if I can trust you ... I mean ... jeez if… There are other things about your past you hide from me ... I ... I wasn’t your first, Rick!  
Rick: But you were the first that meant something to me, goddamn it! Neither of them meant two shits to me. Morty, you-you were always the one... – How he missed his flask now, the elder wanted to get drunk not to think that he could lose his little one. They had emptied the pockets of his lab coat. Fuck!  
Morty: That picture I found on your stuff Rick, told me the opposite…  
Rick widened his eyes, he knew what photo Morty was talking about.  
Rick: Have you been snooping on my things, you little shit?  
Morty: No you old turd, I found it when I was doing homework in the garage, you don’t mind when I go there to study!  
Rick: That's past Morty ...  
Morty: BUT YOUR FUCKING PAST VERY ALIVE PLANNING TO DESTROY THE CITADEL!  
Rick: Morty, can we please discuss all this later? I ... I promise I'll get us out of here and then ... then you can leave and do the fuck you want, okay? I .. I disappear of your life, I mean it, you will never know anything from me again. You will be able to go on with your life even returning to your planet of origin... To form a family have children or I dunno the fuck you want of the life.  
Morty: Back? I don’t even know where I'm from ... if I'm not C-137 ...  
Rick: D-504 ....  
Morty: What?  
Rick: D-504 goddamn it, you're from reality D-504! You and your whole family. The one from 137 I destroyed just after Morty reached 14 years, it was just me and him .... - Again his voice was choked up and Rick felt tears wanting to come back, he always destroyed everything he touched and everyone was gone. Always. - Now I destroyed the D- 504 too .... I don’t expect you to forgive me kiddo ... I'm a sick old fucked up man with a totally fucked up life ... and I thought you might be my second chance, but I don’t think I deserve one. I'm going to do this so that you also have carte blanche and nobody else from the Federation will ever come to bother you.  
Morty: Okay ... But will you answer me one thing please, Rick 137? - He treated him indifferently in an impersonal way. Morty was rustling inside because despite all this he couldn’t hate that old man. The teenager knew he needed him in his life, whether it was all a lie or not, he had grown accustomed to the presence of the other, and he didn’t want to lose him. It would be fucking painful to find another Rick ... or worse, to live without one. Even so, he wanted to hurt Rick as much as it hurt in his heart. It was going to take a while to assimilate that he wasn’t the first one, that they weren’t from the same reality, that Morty could be replaced at any moment as the other was too ....

Rick: Say kiddo ...  
Morty: Why didn’t you use your Morty's swap voucher to replace me? After all, I'm also smarter than most Mortys and it could be a threat ... And that way you wouldn’t be alone ...  
Rick: The difference between you and the other Morty is that he's evil in his essence, he's always been mean, just like me. Evil and cruel. Not you. You have a fucking good heart Morty, always had, a lot of strength and a pure heart. Y-y-you wouldn’t use your intelligence to do such a giant shit. Although I ... I screwed up, stepped on it and broke it. So threatening you wouldn’t be even trying hard. Neither replaced, you were always unique to me as a grandson ... and well it was like something more.

Morty and Rick were very close ... to the point of feeling each other breaths. They sweated with dread and anger. Despite the hands behind both they wanted a hug from each other. Morty was in pain but he struggled to forgive the older man ... To see any truth in his gaze ... And Rick? Well he just waited for the worst, didn’t think he deserved any pity or forgiveness. His conscience would never cease to blame and mistreat him for the rest of his life, remembering all the wrong choices and mistakes, which culminated in the loss of the only one he had ever loved ... Aggravating alcoholism and leading him to a lonely and miserable life ... And that would be his end, alone.

Rick: Morty – He spoke with a gravely voice - You can doubt everything that they say to you Morty .... Just don’t ... Just don’t ever fucking doubt my love for you. For you, not for any other Morty. I love you, I always have.

Morty was paralyzed... He didn’t hear often that he was loved, only in bedroom that this happened more frequently... He didn’t know what to do or what to ask, had a knot in his throat, many tears wanted to roll... and his mind made a point of believing that what the other was saying was true, and the truth was that he regretted everything he did.... After all, Rick always saved him, protected him and showed he cared when things turned ugly. Would he do it because he loves it or ‘cuz he would do it for any other Morty? And those little attitudes that matter most when you're with someone, even with someone like Rick Sanchez. Wanted, dangerous, outlaw and ... lover of his grandson Morty Smith.

Morty: So what do we do Rick 137? What the fuck is your big plan to get us out of this? - He shook his head to wipe away the tears, first they would leave and then he would think about their relationship.

Rick: I’ve got no plan kiddo. They took away everything that was into my coat, I am defenseless, and without the fucking portal gun. That lunatic Morty must have picked it up to something...  
Morty: Come on, Rick, you're the Rickest Rick! There has to be a way!

At that time someone broke into the front door. They couldn’t see who ‘cuz the explosion raised much dust. Coughing, Morty opened his eyes and saw the figure in front of him. By the height, he was a Rick, with a ridiculous haircut. Seeing better, he saw that the guards had been shot down, that could mean that Rick was on their side ... A hope?

Morty: Wh-Who the hell are you?  
??: I'm known as Doofus Rick.  
Rick: Oh ... and what did someone like you come here to do... save us?  
Doofus Rick: Yes.  
Morty: But wait, why would a Rick help us, and why aren’t you under control of that mad Morty?  
Doofus Rick: Because I was the partner of Evil Morty after you abandoned him Rick Sanchez. I have a chip installed in my brain that neutralizes these waves. Come on, I'm going to get you out of this shitty place.  
Morty: Jeez it doesn’t even make sense ... Shouldn’t you be helping your Morty?

While Doofus was releasing the two, he explained

Doofus Rick: I met Evil Morty shortly after he was dumped in Mortytown. It was just a Morty disoriented like any other... I realized soon that he was out of memory, so studying a little I found a way to undo it. But for that I took a little while, and he was a Morty, let's say ... needy ... He turned to be deeply close to me ‘cuz he had already been abandoned once... So we had a relationship if know what I mean... - Wow that was pretty common between Mortys and Ricks, they both felt lighter - We were too involved until the damn day that I could finally recover his memory. He was taken from the hatred and revenge with you Sanchez, and when he knew I wasn’t going to help him, he turned on me. Morty tried to kill me, but I quickly forged my death, so he thought I wouldn’t be around. But as you can see, I am here, alive, and I have come to prevent him from doing what him wants even if the only alternative is to kill him.  
Rick: Wow ... This is a fucking hairy story  
Doofus Rick: Come on, we have to go to the control room to turn off the signal and release the Ricks, then we can blow everything up here, or whatever you want to get rid of that bastard.

Morty: But you don’t want to be with him?  
Doofus Rick: The safety of the Citadel worth more than that.  
Rick: See how nice you are Morty ..? But heads will roll here today baby. And here we go! - Morty frowned visibly annoyed, Rick was still an asshole, a fucking dick, he'd still have to save both and try hard for him to stay with the scientist.  
Doofus handed the weapons to the two, as they were completely vulnerable. He knew where they were going to, just had to go through it all unseen. They were frozen guns, after all it didn’t need to be a generalized killing. They were dodging and freezing the Ricks on their way. Soon they reached the room. They just triggered some alarms and were sure Evil Morty was coming sooner or later.

Doofus Rick: Ready Rick ... Now it's just ..

3 shots to the ceiling were heard. It was Evil Morty. Quickly Morty stepped in front of Rick 137 and bellowed for him to disarm the signal that he would cover him. Was he protecting him, or was it just for the plan to work out? It was 2 against one easy peasy.

Doofus Rick: Hey long time no see…  
Evil Morty: Spare me the damn introducing Doofus. I thought you were dead! I killed you!  
Doofus Rick: You're not the only smart in here Evil.

Evil pointed a gun and was about to shoot Doofus. Morty was faster and shot his hand, the boy really learned how to disarm someone. Doofus was amazed how much Morty had the situation in his control.

Morty: I'LL DO WHAT RICK WOULD DO IF HE COULD NOW! BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS!

It was a MortyxMorty body fight. He had an irrational rage and jealousy of that Morty, HE wanted to have been the original. He wanted to erase that piece of Rick's past at all costs. Struggle a little bit gave Rick some advantage to stop the signal only he could do it. Doofus didn’t even have to worry, as it was a body-body attack he only made a point of catching Evil's gun to prevent any shot backfiring.

Rick: Deactivated MOTHERFUCKERS! - Rick said taking back his portal gun and his flask and putting it on the lab coat.

The Ricks of the place began to regain consciousness, confused not knowing where they were or what they were doing. To speed up the process, Rick-137 used the microphone of the place to shout orders to them to leave immediately. They had to evacuate the place fast before destroying everything so no one would be hurt.

The Mortys were still fighting, meanwhile Doofus installed a bomb on the controls so Evil could never return to his plan or try anything. That was the end point.

Doofus Rick: We have fucking 3 minutes to get out of here before this place goes all over the air!  
Rick: Morty, we have to get the fuck outta here! - He came near him crouching and he quickly understood that he should jump on the back of the eldest, he had gotten better, his injuries were smaller and less visible than his evil homologue. With one last punch that Morty. They had little time.  
Rick: Ski Sanchez go, go, go... - They left running with certainty that Doofus was right behind ....

Seeing Evil unconscious Doofus didn’t think twice, he couldn’t leave him there to die, the boy was totally hurt but he knew he deserved that beating. That Rick still loved him despite everything. He grabbed his limp body and ran after Rick. Everyone managed to escape in the last moments and the whole place exploded.

Rick: Fuck that was close!  
Morty: I can’t believe you still saved him! Jeez ... After all he did ...  
Doofus Rick: Boy, I didn’t help him because I knew his evil plan would cost his life ... But don’t think it was easy for me to give up on my Morty ... You know, everyone has a past ... But now I think we can start over. I'll take care of him like I did when I found him at Mortytown.  
Rick: My bad for doing it.  
Doofus Rick: It's past 137 ... I believe that you and your Morty have much to talk about, I'll leave you alone, this time I'll erase his memory, no chance of him ever remembering all this Citadel’s incident. Who knows live a normal life ... On some planet. Thank you for your help. – He smiled with that odd looking teeth.

He said goodbye to them with Evil Morty on his lap. That made the other two man think. Even having a horrible past ... He still felt something for his Morty, and was willing to forgive him of everything and forget to go ahead. Wouldn’t it be the case that the two of them should do the same? Forget and forgive?

Rick: So .... let's go back to the Citadel, get our prizes and then I can take you back to D-504 if you want Morty .... - He took a long sip in his flask, now more than ever he needed to get drunk to face reality.

Morty: I ... I don’t want to go back.  
Rick: You what?  
Morty: That's right Rick, can’t you see everything we've been through? Even though I'm extremely pissed and hurt... I can’t deny that we're still a team ... And we still act better togehter than apart.... And you ... jeez… didn’t you see those two? He still wants to stay with his Morty despite being a crazy piece of shit .... Jeez ... What I'm trying to say is that even with all this shit I can’t - He took a deep breath - I can’t hate you!  
Rick: Are you sure what you're saying? I continue the same ... * BURP * ... old drunkard....  
Morty: Still, I want you to be MY old drunk, dumb, idiot, fucked up.... - He blushed - At no time did I doubt what you feel... But damn, if there's anything else from your past that I dunno? ‘Cuz the fuck Rick, if I'm going to find out anything else like this, you'll let me know and take me out to dinner first and then you can FUCK ME!  
Rick: Laughed and took another sip - No Morty, there’s no ... * BURP * ... thing more…  
Morty: So how about starting ... getting rid of this here ...?

Rick looked at the photo ... It was him and Evil Morty himself. God, that picture was old ...

Rick: He really didn't mean... * BURP * ... anything to me Morty ... The only thing he made me see was how good it was to have a family .... And due to the in ... * BURP * ...cident that I caused and destroyed the rest of the c-137 I wanted to direct myself to another family and start all again ... * BURP * .... Why did I choose you Morty, I dunno, I really have no fucking idea... But I don’t regret it, I met you, I could see you grow up, see my daughter happy... I ran ... * BURP * ... away for some time but it was to protect you and others from the problems I ... * BURP * ... I could bring ... - He put a hand on Morty's shoulder. – Anyway, Morty, do you really want to stay with me ...?   
Morty: I know I shouldn’t ... but I don’t want to look for another Rick ... No other family ... I've got you. I no longer see my life without you on my side ... Grandpa ... I will overcome this, put a stone on top ... And then we can go forward, can’t we?  
Rick: So ... for ... * BURP * ... give me ..? - He knelt down to be eye to eye with the teen.  
Morty: Forgive until I can Rick ... But forget it won’t be possible ... Only if ... jeez ... the future reserve something very nice to forget all this shit that happened here.  
Rick: I promise to make you happy, kiddo. Only you among all the mul ... * BURP * ... tiverses. Just … please let me be your Rick? I'll try everything to not fu ... * BURP * ... ck it up again.

Morty: Don’t make promises Rick ... Just ... make it happen. Because things are already too hard for us ...

Rick: Nobody said it was going to be easy Mor... * BURP * ... ty, but every time we get stronger. Thanks for helping me to e... * BURP * ... rase my past. - He tried to smile, was very happy to have his Morty back again.  
Morty: I told you I was not going to leave you alone ... And I meant it.  
Rick: I see, - He said, running his hand over the boy's face, noticing the amount of bruises coming from the fight. -You're de... "BURP * ... Finitively stronger, kicked that crazy Morty's ass.

Morty smiled, and then moaned in pain. They were very close, now their hearts flung and the reactions already known when they were near manifested... Morty threw himself into the scientist's arms... Embracing his neck as if he was going to escape... He was received with a kind and affectionate hug... Rick was trully happy that he had once again been forgiven, but he was aware that he should make his little one happy every day in his life... And he mentally wanted Evil to find his way too with Doofus. He was just blinded by revenge and the feeling of abandonment ... He deserved to be loved like any other Morty by a Rick.  
On the other hand, Morty was relieved that Rick was still alive, even though everyone wanted his head. They succeeded; now the federation would no longer go after them ... They would live their adventures in peace. He cried like a child ... There were so many feelings he was stuck. The teenager leaned his head against the crook of Rick's neck until he calmed down ... hearing "Calm down, Grandpa's here ... it's going to be all right." Many times that whole force turned out to be a frail boy who just wanted a lap. No one is iron.  
He wet the scientist's coat and soaked it with blood and tears. He was tired ... And just wanted to go home. It was already dusk. Rick took the initiative first, got him on his lap in the position he was, he laid his head to rest and let the older man take control of the situation. Rick opened a portal that led them straight to the Council room. He stood with Morty in his lap, to hell with what those dicks were going to think. He loved his Morty, and he had risked it all over again. Thee boy wasn’t just mental waves of camouflage. He was much more.

Council: Rick-137 you made it. The Citadel and all its population greets you. You both are free from the persecution of the council and any accusations from now on.  
Rick: Cool. Now I may go with my Mor ... * BURP * ... ty, if you fuckers didn’t realize he's exhausted and so am I.  
Council: Of course. But... we realize that you and your Morty are very ... close ...

Rick: Any fucking pro... * BURP * ... blem with that? - He gritted his teeth in anger.  
Council: No ... Just because ... he's not from the same dimension as yours ... You should be close to your own Morty, 137.  
Rick: My original Morty has his own Rick, it wasn’t mean to be… We are equally da... * BURP * ... maged. But I love my Morty more than anything in this life, so a warning, stay out of my fucking way and his, in ca... * BURP * ... se any of you mess with my Morty, consider yourself DEAD.  
Council: There will be no further intervention for you or your family.  
Rick: Great, and you know what fuck heads? Ricks should ... * BURP * ... care more about their Mortys. Things in the Citadel would be fucking better, and .. there wouldn’t ... * BURP * ... be shit like the one that happened here today.

He opened a portal and left for 236. It was night. Morty was aware and hearing everything, he had admitted that he loved him for all the Council. That was something. The boy felt really special.

Rick: *Whispering *... – Finally Morty, we... * BURP * ...'re home ...  
Morty: Grandpa ...  
Rick turned red, he didn’t realised that Morty was awake ... he carried him believing that he had fallen asleep.  
Rick: Hey boy I thought ... I thought you were in slee ... * BURP * ..ping..  
Morty: I know how to fake it, Grandpa ... - He raised his head, wrapping his arms around Rick's neck. - And I haven’t had the opportunity to answer the other two times.  
Rick: A-a-answer what?   
Morty: I love you too you old fool.

And kissed him. He missed that... How good it was to go home with his Rick... When they separated for lack of air, the scientist decided to go in with Morty on his lap, everyone was asleep by the hour and he was very careful not to wake anyone up, upstairs and went to Morty's room, to take a shower and take care of those bruises.  
He closed the door and took him to the bathroom.

Rick: Grandpa is going to ta... * BURP * ... ke care of it now ...

Morty said nothing, wanted to see what the older man would do. Lucky that his notion of first aid was excellent. He removed his shirt carefully, watching the bruises caused by the fight. He looked sad when he saw that ...

 

Morty: They’re just scrapes grandpa .. It's okay. I did it for you. - He gave a big smile that made Rick's heart grow small.

The scientis took him to the shower. The first time he undressed him without any lust. Rick was just taking care of his grandson ... Morty shivered with every touch of the older man, but the pain prevented his member from giving any sign of life. He was taking a shower and cleaning the bruises, tomorrow he knew that Beth would rip his liver off because his son was in that state.  
Rick wiped gently, always grinning to give confidence that everything would be all right. He dressed him in pajamas and bandaged the bruises that were still bleeding.

Rick: There you go ... * BURP * ... Now straight to bed.  
Morty: Thanks Grandpa.  
Rick: That's the least I owe you ... * BURP * ... kiddo - He kissed his forehead passionately.

Rick carried him to bed and gently laid him down. He got a painkiller and gave it to Morty, he knew he would be drowsy about the effect of the medication but it would minimize the pain.

Rick: I’m sorry... * BURP * ... Really am, Morty ...  
Morty: Glad you learned to say "please" "thank you" and "I'm sorry" grandpa. But it's okay, no harm. I'll get better.  
Rick: He smiled to avoid the tears - I'm going to take a ba ... * BURP * ... th, kiddo, I'm smelling the Citadel ... hahaha than I'm coming to bed with you.

Rick went slowly into the bathroom. He was wrecked. It had been a very emotional strain. The elder slowly took his clothes off and throw himself into the hot bath, crying and sobbing painfully... He was horrible... A monster... And every time Morty paid for it... He felt terrible for still seeing him smile even after all the pain he had caused... He was tired... But he knew he wouldn’t dare leave... On the other side of the door Morty could hear his squeaking sobs and his heart ache, that old soul suffered a lot. And only Morty knew this sore side of his grandfather.  
Rick cried until he got tired, took everything or almost everything of his chest... he was believing that Morty would be asleep when he left. The old man dried the rest of what was in his flask and then staggered toward the bed. Sitting before lying. He still felt like crying, feeling Morty by his side ... The alcohol made him dizzy and even more emotional. He lay down on his back to the younger one, narrowing his eyes to ward off the bad thoughts. He heard a sweet voice call him. He stayed in the same position, didn’t want Morty to see him like this. But the boy knew that now he had to be strong for both.  
A small hand gripped his shoulder, making him turn around.

Morty: Grandpa, come here ... You can lie on my chest ... You don’t have to hide from me ... It’s okay.

Rick was so broken that he didn’t want to react or push the boy away. He knew he was hurt but still had a lap. The elder laid down in fear and trembling. Morty was much smaller than he was, but surprisingly comfortable lying on his chest. The younger stroked his hair until he calmed down and fell asleep in that position. Even grumpy old men like Rick Sanchez need a moment of peace. No one is iron.

Morty: I love you, Rick Sanchez of the C-137 dimension. Sleep well, - Morty said in a whisper as he turned himself into Morpheus's arms. He didn’t care if they were of different realities, they shared the same love.


	24. Birthday

Chapter 24:

The next morning Rick woke up, feeling strange being in the lap of a body so smaller than his. Usually what happened was the opposite.. Since when did Rick need a lap and care? How things changed ... that was statement. The elder didn’t imagine that he would have this care of the younger anymore ... That Morty would walk away, give up on everything or loathe him. He woke the younger one with a gentle kiss on his cheek. Time to start again.

Rick: Good morning, sleeping beauty ...  
Morty: Good morning, Grandpa. Are you feeling better now? – He yawned, so damn cute.  
Rick: I wasn’t that bad ...  
Morty: Okay, okay ... I won’t disagree ... I was thinking about something ...  
Rick: And you think you little shit?  
Morty: But you're in a fucking mood huh ...?  
Rick: Tell me kiddo ...  
Morty: If I’m not from C137 ... Like you are ... You mean ... that we don’t have consanguinity?  
Rick: Technically yes, Morty ...  
Morty: So it means this… Us… isn’t incest?  
Rick; From your super-duper clever point of view, isn’t ... - He said taking his flask and taking a long sip.  
Morty: So why the hell did I have to change the universe to stay with you???  
Rick: ‘Cuz Morty, noone there knows that they’re really from D-504, that lack of information is ... * BURP * ... irrelevant to them and ... this wouldn’t be accepted would it, genius?  
Morty: But ... But that's not fair, they need to know! You really wouldn’t tell me Rick, would you? – The boy increased in an octave his tone of voice, nervous already.  
Rick: Look - He stands up slowly, stretching himself in the act, only with his underwear. The sun shining on the blue hairs of his body gave him an... exotic air – Not in a million years I was going to tell you ... I want thated thin... * BURP * ... gs were different, but fucking different from now on with you ... And that the past, to hell ... * BURP * ... with the past. Because mine is fucked up ... and you ... you are not even old enough to have had a bad past. And you didn’t deserve to go through this damn pain any more... - He walked to the window and leaned against it, drinking a little more and straightening his hair.  
Morty: But I went through it ... jeez, we went... And I dunno ... at one point it's another step in our relationship ... - He sat on the bed, his hands together. The boy was afraid to speak this and Rick get bothered, after all he didn’t like the idea of “naming stuff”.  
Rick: Hehe ... you ... even not in your deepest fantasies imagined to be .... your grandfather's lover ....have you Morty ...?  
Morty: I already had damn crush on you ... you know how teenage head is. – He blushes. - But I thought you were into ... something else. - He drew a triangle in the air - if you know what I mean.  
Rick: Naah ... I like more ... * BURP * ... this here. - He grabbed the loose pants of the younger one squeezing his cock in the act. – And I wanted to know how far you would go for me ... As you know Mot ... * BURP * ... ty we aren’t genetically related. You did all that ... but not because I'm your grandpa, you little shit, because I'm not ... Now you ... *BURP * ... you know.  
Morty: You will always be my grandpa ... the best that could exist ... My best friend ... And I like the term lover. It suits to you, old man.  
Rick: Yeah kiddo ... - He pulled him into a loving embrace - We are what the mor... * BURP * ... tals call ... a couple.  
Morty: We can be anything ... As long as it's me and you, old turd. I already said that I don’t share what is mine.  
Rick: And so ... How's it going to be from now on dumbass?  
Morty: You and me against the multiverse. No more Federation or Citadel!  
Rick: Wubba Lubba Dub Dub! We have to fucking celebrate it!

Suddenly he remembered that Morty’s birthday was coming. Yes, with all this mess, he forgot ... Rick thought quickly of doing something that the boy would never forget and gave a devilish laugh on his back pretending to be looking out the window. The elder would take advantage of the fact that Morty would soon enter in his test week and needed time to study ... It would be the perfect time to think and plan everything.

Rick: Wanna go for an ice ... * BURP * ... cream kiddo? It's definitely not the best commemoration in the world ... * BURP * ... but that day something prevented us from reaching there.  
Morty opened one of his most sincere smiles, for him any walk with his grandfather was something special.  
Morty: I’m in! - He jumped up. Rick thinking how hard it would be when he got old and done and the boy with all that energy ...

They were doing their morning hygiene together, ridiculous to think so, but they decided to "shack up". Morty put toothpaste on Rick's nose, ruffled his hair ... And as a return he got a warm kiss that took him off the ground ... Followed by a rattlesnake to show who was still in charge ... Things had to be like that, light and fun ... He didn’t need anyone else, he had found what was missing from him.  
They asked cordially if Summer wanted to go along with them ... But she saw from the joy of the two that it was better that they went alone. Rick spoke softly to the younger girl that he would have to talk to her privately later. It was a simple walk of grandfather and grandson... Even Rick thinking every moment to make up with him right there. Morty didn’t realized how sexy it was for the scientist to enjoy him licking and sucking that damn ice cream ... The elder didn’t know if did it on purpose or was innocence, but that he wanted to be sucked was true.

Rick: Morty er ... if you keep ... * BURP * ... licking like this I'll have to fuck you right fucking here.  
Morty: Like what grandpa ...? - And he took another lick that stung the corner of his mouth with Blue Ice, which happened to be his favorite flavour. He knew for sure he was doing it to tease.  
Rick: Don’t fool yourself Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ... – Rick said blushing. - You know what the fuck I'm talking about ...  
Morty: Oh yeah ... that you want to be you in place of my ice cream ... Don’t you?

Rick threw the rest of his ice cream out the window, grabbed him right there ... The taste of raisins on the rum of the other invaded Morty's mouth ... It was a sweeter, less alcoholic kiss than the others were. Even so tasty ... They didn’t imagine that a simple trip to the ice cream shop could be so ... nice.  
Morty sat on Rick's lap, legs spread, deepening the kiss, full of hands and second thoughts.

 

Morty: Ri ... Rick ...?  
Rick: Yes Morty ... - Down to the kisses to his neck ...  
Morty: You ... you... aaaah ... Do you… love me?

Rick suddenly stopped what he was doing .... They always told each other what they felt, but the elder had never been asked before ..

Rick: Does... something makes you think different Morty..? - Shifting his lust face to a worried and sad one...  
Morty: No ... no ... I ... I just really like to hear... - Lie, he needed now more than ever make sure that he was loved and that he wouldn’t be replaced ... After all he had never had any another Rick in his short life, unlike the grandfather who had an original Morty and knew who he was. Maybe Morty also had the Rick D-504, but that wasn’t an issue to think about now.

His erections brushed against the tightening of the hug, both of them sighing. They hugged themselves, resting their jaws on each other's shoulders. The hands of the younger one wrapped around the elder’s neck and Rick's long arms at Morty's thin waist. They fucking loved each other, for sure; they loved each other more than any other Rick and Morty.

Rick: Hey .. You ... You make me hard like that, Morty ... But it's not ju ...*BURP*... st sex. I need you. I fucking need you. Not because of the brainwaves or any of those shit ... Now there is no one else cha ...*BURP*...sing me ... That would mean that you would have no use ... I love you. For giving me a reason to live ... And for all the other little things that you done to me that I won’t re ...*BURP*... member now because I'm drunk ... - They laughed. Now let's go home ... I have things to do with you. - And he squeezed his tiny ass.

It was a quiet trip home, interrupted only by a few sneezing from Morty. He should be getting sick with this bunch of journeys. They came home with him relatively dizzy, still had to study, and was visibly getting a cold. Rick gave up on his plans and went to talk to Summer, left the young boy quiet in his room.

Rick: Sum-sum ..?  
Summer: Yes Grandpa ... was the ride was good ...? - She pointed to the purple mark on Rick's neck.  
Rick: Good as hell - Said blushing - But it wasn’t ... that's not why I came here to talk ... * BURP * ... to you ... I need help with something.

Summer: My help ..? Oh God whom I owe such honor?  
Rick: Stop bitching Summer ... Listen ... * BURP * ... Morty can’t discover anything, but I want to give him a fucking rickety wrecked son... * BURP * ... party ... for his eighteen years.  
Summer: It's really near... What's on your mind, Grandpa?  
Rick: So ... there where you come in ... I’d like to ... * BURP * ... call some friends, make a fucking surprise... That little bastard deserves it.  
Summer: So I'm getting ahead of you, Morty doesn’t have many friends himself ... about 3 in college at most of them not the closest ones ... Actually you're the only real "friend" he has got.... And the creatures that you meet in your adventures ... He really only has you and this family. So call anybody you want ... Will you throw it here at home ...? Dad and mom kill you haha

Rick's heart twitched.

Rick: No, I have a place for this ... I've been tra ... * BURP * ... velling a little while Morty is in college and discovered a reality similar to this, where this house was never rented by any family .. It could be there. Af ... * BURP * ...ter we clean everything up.  
Summer: All right, Grandpa, I'll help you ... But ... there's some especific reason you want to call a lot of people ...? I dunno if you’re aware but Morty isn’t really a party boy…

Rick went to the door and closed it.

Rick: Okay smart-ass, you got me ... We had a he... * BURP * ... ll of a problem with another Morty ... which in fact is my original Morty ... Boom! I'm not original Rick of the Morty we know .. I'm from C-137 he's from D-504 and you are from A-236. Confused isn’t it? Me myself messed it all up, you’re wel... * BURP * ... come. And now you know it, too, so shut your damn mouth. - She nodded with both eyes wide - What I really want with this fucking party is to admit to everyone present my re... * BURP * ... lationship with Morty .. yanno?  
Summer: But you keep saying that weddings are funerals with cake…  
Rick: Bull... * BURP * ... shit ... This it not a fucking marriage ... - He grimaced in disapproval - It's a fucking party. I'm just going to combine business with pleasure, and prove once and for all for that little shit that I do ca... * BURP * ... re about him. ‘Cuzhe got really upset when he discovered that he wasn’t my original Morty ... And he must have a hell of a fear that I'd fucking replace him ...  
Summer: Wow who would say Rick .... That you would have such a cool idea of this to my little brother ... There's a heart beating in there haha. He'll love it.

Rick: I know ... My idea will be a hu ... * BURP * ... ge success.  
Summer: I have another idea that he'll like it too ...  
Rick: And ... * BURP * ... what is it?

Summer explained to him and it was well accepted. Anything was worth that little smile.

Summer: Got it, Grandpa ...? Now you have to treat it like we’re not going to do anything, and drag him you to the reality you said, there we do the rest. We have a week to hide everything from him.

Rick decided to talk about what he was planning for Summer of D-504. He would certainly invite her, but first he would give her sleeping pills so she could give her parents a deep sleep and not prevent her from going to A-236.  
Smiling victorious even thinking about the idea of Summer ... Rick knew that everything was going to be well. He went to where Morty was. Didn’t find the boy in the garage, just his papers. It seemed strange because he always studied there. The eldere went to the second most probable place. He found the lights off and a Morty tucked under the covers, trembling. Way strange because it was a hot day outside.

Rick: Hey, what’s wrong Mor ... * BURP * ... ty ...?  
Morty: Hi Grandpa ... I think I'm getting sick ...  
Rick: Let me see ... - He put his hand on the boy's forehead. - Holy shit Morty, you're burning in fe... * BURP * ... ver ...  
Morty: I'm not as strong as you're old twat ...  
Rick went to the bathroom to get an antipyretic and painkiller for his little boy.  
Rick: Here, kid ... It'll make you better.  
Morty: Thank you, Grandpa ... I'm sorry to be bothering you….  
Rick: Stop bitching Morty ... You have to re ... * BURP * ... cover soon ...

Rick was going to take good care of his grandson ... After all, he was sick because of their comings and goings ... Morty was going to have finally have a break, and if necessary the scientist would even do his work and help in college. He would have to deploy himself to organize the party and pretend that he was doing nothing, just taking care of the younger, unpretentious.

Morty: I think we’ll have to wait ...- Morty sneezed.  
Rick: I'll try not to break my arm jerking off thinking of you ... Then you'll pay me in double your little shit .. but now rest. I’m ordering.  
Morty: haha ... I have the best grandpa in the world ...

No matter how many times he had heard this ... every time was a different joy. Morty decided to go to sleep ... The scientist kissed his forehead. Rick as a good grandfather he was put Morty’s things together that he had forgotten in the garage and brought them to his bedroom. No adventures for them for a while now. He didn’t mind, the younger lived a lot recently.  
When Rick got to the garage he was slightly dizzy since he had drunk, and went to collect the papers. When the elder picked up Morty's backpack, he noticed that a piece of paper had fallen ... It wasn’t really just a piece of paper, it was a note. An envelope... He stared in disbelief at that... Was it Morty's letter to him? No ... it was Morty as an addressee. It was someone else's.  
Burning with jealousy he glanced quickly at the contents of the letter. Rick wasn’t going to read in order not to burst a vein of irritation. It was just a simple note judging from the content it was about love. He put the points together and realized that it was a college friend who should have sent him. The scientist didn’t identify who so it could be both a boy or a girl. And why was it there? Morty should have thrown it out, huh? At last he wasn’t single.  
He crumpled the letter and set it on fire. He was possessed with rage. Both with this person and with Morty. But he was wrong, didn’t deserve Rick to burst with him right now. But they were going to have a conversation. Now he was at home AND sick ... It would be easier. Besides anger he felt sad ... He imagined a thousand things .. As if this other person were younger, more beautiful, easier temperament....”normal”… He felt replaced without anything having actually happened. He understood a little how Morty felt when he discovered that he already had another Morty ... Fuck.  
Rick then decided to concentrate on perfecting a weapon ... Drinking some more ... and not focus on the fact that someone were trying to tear them apart. He analyzed and realized that if Morty had told the truth to his college friends, he would have no friends at all. After all, he wasn’t single because he was with his grandfather ... Morty wouldn’t present him to his friends… an old disgusting man like him ... It was really a delicate situation they were in. But the elder was going to take this a step further by telling everyone, or he wasn’t Rick Sanchez. Let the conversation go by when he wasn’t full of hatred. With Morty he learned to be patient ...


End file.
